Falls On Me
by The Hatter Theory
Summary: CompleteSessKag Kagome is trapped in a marriage she no longer wants.Sesshoumaru houses his brother because of one clause in his father's will.With the help of servants,lords,ladies,a love triangle,and Murphy playing their best friend,will they find happin
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:** I rewrote the prologue because someone told em it wasn't really good at all, and I admit they were right. In fact if anything I really didn't want to write it, but it is a vital part of the story and everything, so I didn't have much of a choice. I hope this is a little better everyone.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Prologue-And What's the Reason, Why Should I Stay?**

* * *

"He's gone, really gone," Sango whispered in a hoarse voice. Kagome sagged in relief against Inu Yasha, wincing from the pain of the deep gash in her leg.

"The wind tunnel is gone," Miroku said, awestruck. Kagome looked over to see him staring at the now unblemished skin of his palm, awestruck. Kagome smiled happily at her friend.

"Where is the jewel?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly, looking around the room. Kagome moved from him and limped over to the remains of what had once been the pseudo hanyou Naraku. Absently she reflected on the battle. He had taken her shards, and somehow they had still beat him. Her hands trembled violently as she picked up the now complete jewel.

With a smile she looked down at it, and the orb began to glow softly within her hands. The light from within seemed to light up the dark, dank cave they stood within. Kagome reflected on how the pink light made the cave seem almost beautiful in primitive sort of way.

"Kohaku," Sango cried out as she ran to the still form of the boy lying on the floor, surrounded by the corpses of various youkai. Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek as she watched Sango kneel and close the boy's wide open eyes. He was dead.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, hope growing within her. "Could you please use Tenseiga on Kohaku, please?" Kagome asked.

"It's too late," The youkai stated apathetically. Kagome inwardly winced when Sango began to sob uncontrollably.

"Damn it! We were so close!" Sango sobbed as she held Kohaku to her tightly. Miroku walked over to her kneeling form and put his hand on her shoulder, tears falling from his own eyes as well. Their victory seemed tainted by the loss of Kohaku.

"Inu Yasha," Kikyo said from where she stood, several feet away from the hanyou. Kagome felt dread make her heart beat double time as the undead miko walked gracefully over to him. It was time for him to choose between the two of them. Selfishly Kagome hoped he would choose her, discarding any concern for Kikyo's feelings. She was dead, let her die and just get over with! These sort of thoughts were almost foreign to her, but it was different now, or so she tried to convince herself.

"Kikyo," Inu Yasha said, his eyes going soft as she placed her hand on the sleeve of his red robe.

"Inu Yasha, it's time to keep your promise," Kikyo said.

Even Sesshoumaru knew what the miko was talking about, and personally he was hoping Inu Yasha would go to Hell with the walking corpse. Then again he could barely stand the smell of her considering her body was composed of grave dirt and charred bones. Neither was a pleasant smell.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said, struggling to stand despite the pain shooting up her leg. "Please don't go with her. Stay here with us. With me, please. I love you," Kagome told him as tears slipped from grey eyes that begged him.

At this point even Sango and Miroku had pulled themselves from their own grief to watch the scene before them unfold.

The hanyou looked confused and torn, his gaze darting between Kagome and Kikyo. At last he looked down at Kikyo and smiled sadly. Kagome felt her heart begin to break as he kissed Kikyo on the forehead gently.

"I can't go with you Kikyo," He said after several moments. "I have people here."

"So be it Inu Yasha. You will never be happy," Kikyo said as a hole opened up beneath her form. Kagome was vaguely reminded of the time that she had helped Mayu escape her fate. Only the scene before her lacked the music of the soul piper and the chains wrapping around Kikyo as she descended into what Kagome had to assume was hell.

Everyone in the room save Sesshoumaru shivered at Kikyo's parting words. There seemed to be a sense of foreboding in them, as if she knew Inu Yasha could never be happy unless he was with her.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out as she limped over to him, doing her best to ignore the pain from her wound. Fortunately when her leg gave out Inu Yasha was there to catch her, and when she looked up at him he was gazing tenderly down at her face.

"Did you mean it Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded happily. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Would you be my mate?" He asked her. Kagome felt her eyes widen. Mate? As in married? But she was only sixteen! And she would have to leave her time forever. Maybe she could still go through the well to visit her family. As she thought about it, she realized she didn't have much choice. Inu Yasha didn't exist in her time. And she loved him. How could she just leave him behind?

"Yes," She finally whispered. She thought she heard Sesshoumaru snort. Sango and Miroku smiled, Sango even cheered.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to go back to my father's home," Inu Yasha said.

"Do you forget that it is now my home Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice colder than it ever had been.

"I know you live there, but I have a right to as well. Kagome and I need somewhere to live, and I deserve to live there!" Inu Yasha growled. Sesshoumaru merely looked resigned. It was true. His father had made it the one condition of Sesshoumaru inheriting the lands long before he had died. Inu Yasha must always be welcome to stay at the castle.

"I see. Only because of father are you allowed to live there. But do not think for a moment that you deserve it," He stated coldly. Kagome shuddered.

She had to live with him?

The miko was about to state her misgivings, but when she saw the excited gleam in Inu Yasha's eyes, she couldn't.

"Kagome, what about your family in the future?" Sango asked.

"I guess, I guess I'll have to leave them behind," Kagome whispered sadly. Sango came forth and hugged her family.

"We're your family now," Inu Yasha told her. Kagome nodded and smiled as tears slid down her cheeks, tears of joy and sadness. They had lost Kohaku and Kagome knew a part of her life was over, but a new one was just beginning.

* * *

Three weeks later Kagome sat facing Inu Yasha as the priest beat the drum. Then she watched as the priest waved a large staff with paper streamers attached to banish evil spirits. She almost winced when he began to chant the plea to Kami-Sama, begging for the God to hear their request for marriage and bless them. She kept her head bowed, but tried to follow everything going on.

Everything seemed to be happening so slowly, and she wanted it to go ahead and be over with, especially since she hadn't known everything was going to be happening like this!

Suddenly Inu Yasha was being handed the first of the three bowls of sake. She watched him take two fake sips, then a third. He handed her the bowl and she repeated his actions. They were handed another bowl that was bigger, and repeated the actions, then finally, the third bowl, which was the largest. Kagome felt slightly warm after drinking so much sake so quickly, for they had to empty the bowls.

She walked with Inu Yasha as he approached the alter and recited her vows after he had. Then, with a sigh that she hadn't messed anything up, she went back to her seat, not fully turning her back so she wouldn't offend Kami-Sama, as ritual dictated.

_'What I wouldn't give for a good old western wedding. They're far less complicated,' _She grumped inwardly.

She relaxed after Inu Yasha placed a sakaki branch on the alter. Her part of the ceremony was over as soon as she handed Sesshoumaru a branch of the same tree.

Inu Yasha listened as Miroku made a speech, and then they said Kampai (Japanese toast).

Giggling, Kagome kissed Inu Yasha gently on the lips. They were married now in the eyes of kami-sama and the world!

Everyone ate delicacies prepared by the master cook of the castle. She almost sighed in relief. The shrine was one that belonged to Sesshoumaru, it was for his ancestors. So at least there wouldn't be a long walk to her new home in the itchy socks or uncomfortable sandals.

* * *

That night she sat outside in the garden attached to the room she now shared with Inu Yasha, tears falling from her eyes. It hurt so much. She had known losing her virginity would hurt, but Inu Yasha had made it almost unbearable. She touched her shoulder gently. It was beginning to scab over from a savage bite he had given her.

Crying silent tears, she wondered if leaving her family had been worth it.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Any better than before? It's a prologue, so it won't be long, and to Kohaku fans, I'm really sorry, please forgive me for killing him off. Please please please?

Please reveiw!


	2. How I Wish To Dream Again

**Authors Notes:** Inu Yasha is a bad guy in this fic. Im warning you ahead of time. If you don't like the thought of that, don't read it. You were warned.

And Tensaiga, Kagome didn't freak out over a mating bite, it wasn't the mating bite she freaked out over, it was losing her virginity in a rough manner.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha, but my characters are my own. Don't steal them please.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 1-How I wish To Dream Again

* * *

**

Kagome walked through the gardens, Shippou and Rin running in front of her, talking cheerfully. She smiled down at them as they playfully argued.

Sighing, she sat and watched them play tag. She laid her hand on her stomach and felt the tears coming again.

_'Seven months now. And no baby,'_ She thought to herself. Inu Yasha had been bitterly disappointed after the first two months of their marriage when she hadn't conceived when she had been secretly relieved. Many women died of childbirth in this era.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled down at the little girl.

"Nothing Rin," Kagome answered, trying to push back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Mama, can I hear a story?" Shippou asked.

"Of course. What would you like to hear?" Kagome asked.

"The one about the human girl and the youkai prince!" Rin said, jumping up and down excitedly. Kagome forced her smile and let the children jump into her lap.

"Once upon a time, there was a young human girl that lived in a poor village. One day the village was attacked by youkai, and several people were hurt, but everyone lived thankfully. However, the leader of the youkai who attacked her village demanded the prettiest girl as his mate or else he would destroy the village. Since the young girl was the prettiest on her village, she prepared herself to go. You see, she loved her family so much that she would do anything for them, including become the mate of the repulsive youkai.

"Just as she was about to leave, a wandering youkai prince came into her village. Asking the leader of the village why everyone looked so sad, the leader admitted that the girl was leaving them that day. When he heard about the youkai demanding her, he assured the village leader that he would slay the evil youkai.

"After a long battle, the youkai prince finally killed the evil youkai and returned to the village. When he arrived, he passed out from blood loss, and the young girl took care of him and nursed him back to health. When he awoke, he fell in love with her because of her kind heart and beautiful features. And she had fallen in love with him as she nursed him. So that day he married her and they lived happily ever after with many children and adventures," Kagome finished.

"Thank you Kagome!" Rin said as she dragged Shippou down off of Kagome's lap and ran off to play another game.

"A highly unlikely story woman. But it keeps the children entertained," Sesshoumaru's voice said behind her. Kagome gasped stood quickly while turning to face him.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I didn't see you standing there," She apologized quickly. Over the past seven months of her stay she had gotten to know the elder brother of her husband a little bit. Most of it was through court functions when other youkai came, otherwise he did not eat with the rest of them.

"Your friends have sent a letter for you through their pet," Sesshoumaru said, handing Kagome a scroll. She quickly accepted it with a bow.

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru," She told him, tears welling from her eyes again.

He bowed his head slightly and left her alone with the letter. Kagome was scared to open it, fearing their words. Inu Yasha hadn't taken her to see them in a long time, instead falling into the life of a typical, irresponsible young lord. He sparred daily with the trainers, drank too much at dinner, and ravaged her each night. This left very little time for her to go see her friends.

Quickly she unrolled the scroll and read over it's contents.

_'Kagome, we are coming to visit since you haven't. We're leaving the minute Kirara gets back. See you in a week!'_

Kagome did not need to ask who wrote it. The letter was short and to the point, and screamed 'Sango'.

She quickly stood and called for Jaken, who was nearby to watch over Rin. Kagome had never asked why the toad demon was always there when Rin was. The youkai quickly came to her, his eyes losing some of their coldness. He had warmed up to her in the months she had been there.

"Jaken, where are Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in his study. Inu Yasha is still in bed," He responded.

"I must go speak with Sesshoumaru. Could you please watch Rin and Shippou?"

"Yes, of course," He replied. Kagome bowed to thank him and walked as quickly as the sandals on her feet would allow. Sometimes she still missed her old clothes, but had quickly gotten used to the elaborate kimono of an upper-class lady. She walked through the halls with her head high despite the looks of the servants. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes as they whispered of her barren womb or how her husband had turned into a drunkard. Finally she arrived at Sesshoumaru's study and went to her knees, then knocked respectfully.

"Come in Kagome," He replied.

She slid open the door and walked in, then slid it shut and kneeled down on one of the tatami mats.

"What is it?" He asked as he wrote on a scroll.

"The letter was from Sango. She and Miroku are coming to visit, and I was hoping it might be okay," Kagome began.

"Kagome, I have been thinking lately. You have been given far too little responsibility, and someone like you needs that or else you will go mad. So I have decided that you will take over the things most women do in a household. You will arrange menus and the household accounts etcetera. Your duties will include the planning of guests, so you can now answer your own question," Sesshoumaru told her without looking up.

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed. He was right, she was going mad without anything to do, and now that she could do something she wouldn't be bored!

"No need to thank me. Now that a woman is in the castle I no longer have to do the tedious things only women should. Now you may leave," He told her.

No matter his attitude, Kagome felt extremely thankful and bowed quickly before she left, excited.

"And Kagome," He said before she was about to step out.

"Yes?" She replied.

"The head cook will instruct you," He replied. She nodded and quickly left, almost running down the halls.

* * *

The servants she passed were amazed at the transformation in the miko, whispering. She was a human yes, but she was a very kind human. They had liked her when she had first arrived, but soon after her wedding she had become silent and distant, and they no longer knew what to think of her.

"Excuse me," She asked one of them. The servant, a young female kitsune, bowed deeply.

"Yes my lady?"

"I need someone to show me where the kitchens are. The head cook is going to be showing me what all I need to do," Kagome said excitedly. The servant's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru had given her rights as Lady of the Castle?

"This way my lady," The servant said as she guided Kagome through the maze of hallways and towards the kitchens. Kagome felt excitement build within her. She would finally be useful again. And nothing could take that away from her.

* * *

"So you're the famous Lady Kagome eh? Well, it seems like you're at least eager to learn, which is good," The large cook said. Kagome almost laughed at the giant panda youkai who wore an apron over plain clothing.

"Excuse me, I know I'm technically your superior, but if it's okay with you, don't call me my lady or anything like that, just Kagome. And I'd like for us to be friends What's your name?" Kagome finished.

For several moments the cook merely looked confused before sighing.

"My name is Airon Itamae(my own pun, her name translates to iron chef). You're a lot like Lady Akari was. She wasn't quite as informal as you, but she was beautiful and kind. She even learned how to cook from me," The youkai stated.

"Who was Lady Akari?" Kagome asked.

Tears filled the giant pandas eyes as she sighed.

"Lady Akari was the current lord's mother. She died several years ago, before Inu Taisho did. I think she died of heartache," The chef confided.

"Why?" Kagome asked, giving in to the old chef's gossip. After all, she had barely spoken to anyone for a few weeks now and craved conversation.

"Well you see, the old Lord, Inu Taisho, married her and they had a very cold, empty marriage, it was arranged you see? After producing an heir Inu Taisho began to sleep with other women and drink and such, and eventually took Izayoi as his mistress. It's a sad story. Lady Akari eventually took her own life. Soon after Inu Yasha was born. A more spoiled up I never did see, if you don't mind me saying so," Airon told her. Kagome giggled and nodded her head.

"Inu Yasha is spoiled," She replied. The chef relaxed, gossiping as she prepared some rice balls for that evening's dinner.

"Well, after Inu Taisho found out about her suicide, he refused to use the Tenseiga on her to bring her back, and Lord Sesshoumaru got very angry. He was still a young lad of about twenty or so I'd say. There was a row between him and his father. After that the boy began to close himself off. I remember he stopped coming to the kitchens about that time. It was like losing both him and his mother, poor dear," Airon explained. Kagome nodded and began to chop vegetables as the cook talked.

"And now, well, when you first arrived with Inu Yasha, we were all pretty confused until Myouga explained to us that one of the condition's of Sesshoumaru's inheritance was for Inu Yasha to be allowed here. That silly hanyou hasn't changed one bit. He's becoming more and more like Inu Taisho every day," The cook said, then suddenly looked to Kagome, fearful.

"I'm sorry my lady I didn't mean to say that!" The chef exclaimed. Kagome smiled sadly and set the knife she had been using down on the table.

"Inu Yasha is…Inu Yasha. I never thought…" Kagome began to sniffle, wanting to hold back tears.

Suddenly she was surrounded by the cook's huge arms and she leaned into them, releasing all of her tears.

"Shh, it's alright aiji," The older woman cooed as she rocked back and forth holding Kagome.

"I don't know what happened. After the first few months he just started drinking more and more and now he's nothing like the Inu Yasha I married," Kagome sobbed.

"Rumor around the castle is that you are barren my lady," Airon said in a gentle voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I was always healthy and had my monthly flow regularly ever since I started. But I can't have babies!" Kagome sobbed.

"Aiji, look at me, yes come on, good girl. Now Kagome, listen to me carefully. I know of many women who did not give their husbands a child, but I also noticed it was usually the wives of drunkards. Now listen carefully to this. It is possible that you are not barren, but that his seed is not potent. The point is irrelevant. Either way you cannot blame yourself for your lack of children. Now, dry those eyes aiji, and help me chop those vegetables. We can discuss your duties tomorrow morning, bright and early," Airon finished.

"Why do you call me aiji?" Kagome asked as she wiped her eyes dry of tears.

"Because you remind me very much of someone I knew a long time ago, and they were the beloved child of everyone in this castle," Airon said as she began to finish the rice balls.

"Oh," Kagome said as she began to chop vegetables again.

That night Kagome smiled as the servants brought out dinner. A dinner she had helped make. For a moment she felt stupid for being so proud of just helping with mindless tasks as she and Airon had talked, but she pushed the doubts away as Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha complimented the food. After she had gotten the hang of her duties she was going to be showing the master chef how to make some futuristic foods. Like French fries and hamburgers.

* * *

"So Kagome, how was your day?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had made one of his rare appearances at dinner.

"It was nice. I like having something to do again," Kagome commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inu Yasha slurred as he had a servant pour him another glass of sake. Over four months ago Kagome had stopped counting how many glasses he drank of the stuff, instead gauging his reactions and when to suggest they leave for their rooms.

"Kagome is taking over the duties that belong to the Lady of the house. I can not continue to do so without it interfering in my own work," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh," Inu Yasha stated dumbly. Kagome sighed and sipped her glass of bancha tea.

Kagome didn't talk much, opting to eat and watch Inu Yasha getting drunker and drunker. After all, depending on how drunk he got, she might be able to go to their room and sleep without ever having to do _it_. Besides, Rin and Shippou did enough talking for everyone at the table.

"Mama, Jaken told me you're going to be Lady of the Castle now, what does he mean?" Shippou suddenly asked.

"She's not your mother whelp! So stop calling her that!" Inu Yasha snarled as he slammed his empty cup of sake down.

Kagome watched, shocked, as tears began to fill Shippou's eyes.

"Inu Yasha, I'm ashamed of you, saying things like that. I adopted Shippou, so he's as much my son as he wishes to be," Kagome told Inu Yasha in a stern voice.

"Why don't you start giving me some of my own children instead of adopting every pathetic weakling that comes in sight?" The hanyou snarled in a slurred voice, making him hard to understand.

Kagome felt herself blush as the few servants within the room began to look more than a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's go," Inu Yasha said as he stood and swayed slightly. He stumbled over to Kagome and pulled her up roughly by her arm. Releasing one cry, she felt his hand tighten to the point where his claws drew blood. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as he looked down at her angrily.

"Inu Yasha, release her," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Kagome hadn't noticed him moving so quickly behind Inu Yasha.

"I'll do whatever I want with my wife asshole," Inu Yasha snarled in his drunken voice, spittle on his lips.

"Not in my house you will not," Sesshoumaru said as he clipped Inu Yasha on the side of his head once.

The hanyou fell over onto the table and Kagome backed away holding her upper arm to staunch some of the blood flow.

"Anei, take this man to his rooms," Sesshoumaru said. Someone appeared from the shadows and picked the sleeping hanyou up and carried him from the room.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Sesshoumaru looked at her as if somewhat annoyed.

"Do not be sorry for his actions. He is the fool, not you," Sesshoumaru told her. "Also, you may have separate rooms from him from now on if you wish. I didn't know he was being so cruel towards you. The rooms can be guarded as well, if you so wish," He told her. Kagome accepted with a nod of her head, thankful to be getting away from her husband. Tears slipped from her eyes. He had sometimes been a little forceful in the past, but he had never hurt her this much. Not since he had taken her virginity.

"He hasn't ever hurt me like this before," Kagome told him, sniffling slightly.

"Never the less, you will have separate rooms you may go to whenever you choose to and the use of Anei to guard you," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Mama," Shippou suddenly said, his voice quivering with the combination of tears and fear.

Shame shot through Kagome. She had never wanted her child exposed to this sort of violence!

"Yes aisoku?" She replied.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" The kitsune cub asked. Kagome responded by picking him up and kissing his forehead gently.

"Of course. Let's go to bed," Kagome finished just as she felt a slight tugging on the bottom of her kimono. She looked down to see Rin staring up at her, hope shining in the little girl's eyes.

"Kagome, can I sleep in your room too?" She asked.

"Of course, as long as it's okay with Sesshoumaru."

Rin looked up at the lord, her eyes begging. He nodded his approval and Rin jumped up and down excitedly. Kagome smiled and picked the little girl up with her free armnow that the blood had stopped leaking from the small wound inflicted on her. Sesshoumaru led her out of the dining room.

Kagome followed him in the familiar path, but suddenly he took a left where she usually would have gone right. A few more turns later he opened a door and she followed him in. Anei stood just inside the door. She wouldn't have noticed him at all save for the fact he was dressed in black and blue and the entire room was decorated in creams and shades of blue.

"Anei, you are to guard Lady Kagome's room every time she uses them and you will ensure her safety is not endangered, ever," Sesshoumaru told the youkai. The sleek, black cat youkai bowed his head once, never blinking his emerald eyes. The guard then left the room and Sesshoumaru turned to a weary looking Kagome.

"In the morning he will wake you so that you may attend to your duties. But these are now your rooms Kagome, and you may use them whenever you please and may do as you please to them," He stated.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," She whispered gratefully. He nodded and left her then, closing the door behind him.

That night Kagome shed silent tears as she felt the two children snuggle up to her and say goodnight.

For the first time in seven months, she felt safe.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** It only gets worse before it gets better, that's my motto for fics. For those of you who read bad day, this is going to be longer. Much longer. And if you wanted a sequel to Bad Day, that is in the work and I'm going to start posting after this one is finished. At least I hope so. Well, please review, it's my food and coffee (since Im out of coffee wah!)

**Thankies to:** Nikki(ah it's so good to see you again lol!), angelofhope44, Try To Guess(hmm, it's either Elvia or Joey, that much I know, but you guys really type alike), Ladyofthewest15, Hoshiko Megami(it's good to see you again!), bluediamond-hime, Waxynixo, Fairie Mistress


	3. Am I Really That Strong?

**Authors Notes:** Wow, I expected a lot of flames for this story and how I'm portraying Inu Yasha. It's awesome that I haven't really gotten any. (and I prolly just signed my death warrant with that one eh?)

Well, there's not much to be said about this chappy. Lemme think…Oh, I totally forgot, the link for the Shinto wedding information is going to be posted on my profile as soon as I post this chappy. I tried emailing it and it said your email didn't work. Please forgive me!

And something else, it will be awhile before the Sess/Kag stuff really gets going. I'm trying to make this a somewhat realistic fic(as realistic as demon lords get anyway) so please forgive me, but it'll happen. I'm just taking time on getting their relationship to that level. And as I always, always, always say, it only gets worse before it gets better.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 2: Am I really That Strong?

* * *

**

Kagome woke to the two children stretching and yawning against her as they too woke up.

"Good morning you two," She half yawned as she hugged them both.

"Good morning!" They chorused. Kagome smiled and stood, then stretched some more. Within seconds Anei had entered and looked at her rumpled form in amusement.

"My Lady, last night I transferred some of your things to this room," He told her, not mentioning the fact eh had actually transferred everything. "Would you like me to take the children outside in the hall?"

"First off, my name is Kagome," She giggled. "Second, yes please, and thank you. I know it probably wasn't easy doing all that last night," She said.

"It is my duty my lady," He replied as he ushered the children out of the room.

For the first time in months Kagome carefully dressed herself and took delight in the act, once again acting like a teenage girl. She picked out a beautiful kimono that was made of beautiful white silk. Koi created a beautiful effect on the hem as it seemed they were swimming up the kimono. She had no hope of tying the obi, so she opted instead to tie it in a knot like a belt. Finally she pulled her hair into a low pony tail and then opened the door, smiling as she saw Anei doing a sort of magic trick to amuse the two children. When he saw her he straightened up and bowed.

"The children will spend the day with me," Kagome informed him. He nodded once and Kagome led the way to the kitchen, Shippou and Rin recapping the magic trick she had missed as Anei silently followed them.

When Kagome stepped into the kitchen Airon immediately smiled at her, then gasped in delight as Rin and Shippou appeared, smiling shyly.

"And who are these cute little ones?" Airon asked as she smiled gently down at the children.

"This is Rin and my son Shippou," Kagome responded.

"A cuter pair I never did see. I'm sure I have some shu cream left around here somewhere. Would you two like to help me find them?" She asked. Shippou and Rin nodded eagerly and the chef looked in random containers before she pulled two of the sweet rolls out with an "Aha!" Rin and Shippou sat in a corner nibbling on the custard filled treat as Kagome and the cook began to talk.

"I've gotten the accounts and records of our food stores from Lord Sesshoumaru, as well as the book that has who's stayed here and for what event and such. They're over there," Airon said, pointing to a nearby table that had several books and ledgers stacked on it.

"I hope you've got a head for numbers," The cook added. Kagome nodded and Airon continued.

"So you're not overwhelmed I thought we'd focus on the menu for this week."

"That's fine. I've been thinking about showing you a few new recipes from my land. Your cooking is wonderful, but I miss some of the foods from my home," Kagome told her.

"Well, aiji, if you can show me I can make it," Airon responded. So Kagome began to explain hamburgers to the woman.

A few hours later Kagome saw a kitsune servant rush in and look around everywhere before grabbing a cup and tray, then dashed for a chest and opened it, reading the labels on the bottles within carefully.

"What's going on Mako?" Airon asked as the kitsune searched the bottles.

"Inu Yasha has woken up and is demanding sweet sake!" Mako replied breathlessly as she grabbed a bottle of sake from the chest and quickly rushed out after closing it.

Kagome sighed. It had been a long time since Inu Yasha had gone a full day sober, and she blamed herself. After all, she hadn't gotten pregnant.

"Now none of that aiji," Airon said in a stern tone as she began to prepare some beef patties. "I hear you got a separate set of rooms last night. About time too. The servants were whispering about the blood every morning. It's not natural," Airon finished. Kagome blushed. Inu Yasha was often rough in his passion and easily hurt her. He used to apologize. Then he had started drinking.

"If that hanyou ever hurts you again you come to me, got that aiji?" Airon asked. Kagome nodded dumbly. She didn't know what she had done to be so accepted by the cook, but whatever it was, she was thankful to have a friend again.

"Oh, also in a few more days two of my friends are coming with the cat demon Kirara.," Kagome told Airon.

"Well that's good. Do you know how long they'll be staying?" Airon asked.

"I hadn't thought to ask them. They'll be here in six days. I suppose they may stay for a week, possibly more," Kagome said. "Sango was rather abrupt in her letter. I think she's angry I haven't seen her since the wedding," Kagome whispered. Airon nodded her head and hugged Kagome quickly.

"It's okay now. And besides, you get to see her now any time you want. You can take Ah Un if you asked Sesshoumaru, I'm sure. He's really a kind Lord," Airon said as she went back to making the beef patties.

"I used to think he was a bad guy, but he's always been civil to me. And yesterday he helped me," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Oh he can be quite the closemouthed man, and very distant. He's been that way for a long time. But he's really very kind beneath that. He gave my niece a place here to work and to eat and sleep when her husband died and she was pregnant, and he didn't give her hard work either. When her time came he even had a doctor here for her," Airon confided.

Kagome absorbed the information. She had always viewed Sesshoumaru as being the cold hearted aristocrat, but little by little she was finding out things that just didn't fit the image she had created of him in her mind.

"Now, you said that it is best to cook these thoroughly, but is it okay to leave some pink in it, some of the youkai prefer some blood in their meat," Airon said interrupting her thoughts.

* * *

That night Inu Yasha sat at the dinner table, swaying even though he was sitting. Kagome tried to ignore his presence and spoke with Sesshoumaru about the hamburgers. Rin and Shippou both adored the meat patty on the bread. Kagome had put teriyaki sauce on the burgers and some onions, and even Sesshoumaru liked it(though he did say it was a bit over cooked). Kagome and the youkai lord listened to the innocent chatter of the children as they ate. Sesshoumaru also mentioned at one point he could eat this food easily while doing his own work.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to use a guest room for Miroku and Sango, but I don't know where those are at," Kagome began.

"In the east hall," He told her. For a moment Kagome was surprised. The room she had shared with Inu Yasha was in the east hall.

"Have Anei give you a tour of the castle tomorrow. How was your day? Airon came to give me lunch herself today and was gushing about how great it was to have you in the kitchens," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome blushed.

"What? My wife was in the kitchens? Like some common kahi?" Inu Yasha snarled. "You will not go into the kitchens again Kagome," He commanded.

"Inu Yasha, I like going into the kitchens. I taught Airon the recipe for the food you're eating now," Kagome told him, her voice quavering. Since he had first mated with her she had not gainsaid his commands.

"What? Shut up wench," Inu Yasha snarled in a low voice.

"Inu Yasha, I can't quit what I'm doing, and I won't," Kagome said in a strong voice. Inu Yasha snarled and jumped across the table at her. Kagome closed her eyes and shielded herself from him using her arms.

She heard a hard thud and the cracking of bamboo. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and saw Inu Yasha pinned to the floor of the hall by Anei. The cat youkai had his claws extended and Kagome saw pinpricks of blood appear where the youkai's claws dug into the hanyou's skin.

"Do not ever think to hurt the Lady Kagome," Anei said in a cold voice. Inu Yasha growled and tried to throw Anei off of him, and failed. Anei merely dug his claws in a little deeper.

"Do not test me hanyou, at the rate it is going I will have your jugular in my hands. And I will not regret making the Lady a widow," Anei said in the same cold tone.

Inu Yasha stopped struggling after a time and Anei moved off of him. When the hanyou stood, he merely looked at Kagome with angry golden orbs.

"Find somewhere else to sleep from now on wench," He said as he stalked from the room.

Kagome sighed in relief. Shippou moved to sit in her lap and she hugged him to her tightly.

"Mama, does this mean you and Inu Yasha won't be married anymore?" The young kitsune asked.

"No, I'm still married to him," She sighed.

"He won't my papa though. He'll never be my papa," Shippou sniffled as he buried his head in Kagome's embrace.

"I know aisoku, I know," Kagome whispered sadly. She had wanted Shippou to have a real family again. But it seemed he never would. She just hoped that she would be enough for him.

That night Kagome was walked to her room with Anei as an escort and guard. Shippou and Rin had once again asked to sleep in her room. Once again they were allowed.

"Anei, thank you for tonight and last night. I know it's not pleasant to deal with Inu Yasha," Kagome sighed when they reached her door. Anei merely smiled down at her kindly. He was after all, as tall as Sesshoumaru.

"My La-" He began.

"Kagome," She interrupted.

"Kagome," He began again, "Since you came here, the servants saw many changes. At first you were happy and energetic. Soon after your wedding you became very sad and shut yourself away from people. It was not hard to connect his abuse of you and your behavior. You don't need to fear him, for he is as bad as his father is, and does not deserve to married to so kind a woman. Airon has not stopped talking about you and how much you remind her of Lady Akari, which is very good. Soon Inu Yasha will leave you alone, and it may not be the best of situations, but it will be better than him seeking you out," Anei told her.

"Thank you Anei. Do you think we could be friends?" Kagome asked. Anei seemed shocked by the question. He was friends with Lord Sesshoumaru, but unless it was one of those times when they relaxed in his study together and philosophized while drinking shochu, they kept a strict code of behavior. Sesshoumaru was his Lord and he was a samurai.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Kagome quickly amended.

"I am not offended my lady, it is just an unusual offer," He told her. Kagome blushed.

"Where I come from there isn't much of a class system or anything like that. People just make friends with who they want."

"I see. Well Kagome, yes, I would be honored to be the friend of so kind a person," He finally told her. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Goodnight Anei, I'll see you tomorrow!" She chirped despite the yawn that was trying to form itself.

"Good night Kagome," He said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next five days passed in a flurry of work for Kagome. Sesshoumaru had kept the accounts very well, but it took her some time to get used to his way of keeping them, not to mention she had to recall almost all of the ancient calligraphy he had used.

But she surprised herself by working day and night, and actually enjoying it. The night she had finished sorting the accounts out, she had gone to him with some ideas to save money. Kagome knew it was rude to discuss business at the dinner table, so she had spent about half an hour in the study with him before he convinced her that it was her decision and that if she had found ways to save money, so be it.

Kagome sat at her table, finishing up the menu for next week, adding recipes for certain things and making a note to show Airon how to make them.

Rin and Shippou had already fallen asleep, and Kagome stretched and yawned. She knew Anei was standing outside of her door. Did the youkai ever sleep? She'd have to ask him sometime.

Suddenly Kagome heard the heavy stomping of someone, and then Inu Yasha's voice.

"I have rights to lay with my wife!" He slurred drunkenly. There was a crash and yelling coming from Inu Yasha. Kagome was almost too scared to open the door when the moving stopped. But she did it anyways.

The sight that greeted her made her want to sob in frustration.

Inu Yasha was knocked out on the floor; Anei was standing over the hanyou's still form, panting heavily. Blood dripped down his arm from a wound on his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Anei, are you alright? What happened?" Kagome asked, kicking herself in the next moment for asking about something so obviously apparent.

"He wouldn't leave. I asked him to, told him to, and then he attacked," He replied. Kagome sighed.

"Will you arm be okay, it looks pretty nasty," Kagome told him. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be fine Kagome. I have to take this miscreant back to his room. Don't worry about him for the rest of the night. He'll be out until morning at least," Anei told her as he picked the limp form of the hanyou up and threw it over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Kagome nodded and walked back into her room. Surprisingly the two children were still asleep. Maybe her fear had magnified the noise in her mind, made it seem much louder than it actually had been. She sighed and quickly changed behind the shoji screen, then walked to her bed and slid in silently. Her last thoughts were of how the children were the most important things in her life, and all that kept her going. She would never forgive herself if they were hurt.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Okay, so I'm prolly gonna get some flames. Such is life I suppose. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And DC, Jpoey is a reviewer from Bad Day. You two sound a lot alike lol. On another, note, I already have over 20 reveiws. You guys have no idea how happy that makes me. Well, you might, but I'm one of those spazy happy people that babbles when I'm happy.

**Thankies To:** VampiricGoth, Guess Who(aka DC), Bluediamond-Hime, Bloddied Rose91, Fairie Mistress, Kyo-chan-gurl(and of course I remember you!), xsushix, Ladyofthewest15, windprincess342, Waxynixo, Hoshiko Megami, Me


	4. Seven Sins Of Wantonness

**Authors Notes:** Umm, yeah. Not much to say right now I suppose. Then again I just woke up and I'm feeling a tad out of it. (and yes I stay up all night and sleep all day, Im a night owl). This chappy is a tad too dramatized for my taste, but meh, it happens I suppose. But it's showing how Kagome's growing and changing lil by lil so it's important to the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inu Yasha and co

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 3: Seven Sins Of Wantonness and Everything That's Good Is Gone

* * *

**

The next morning Kagome was busy making sure everything was just right in the guest bedroom for Sango and Miroku. She had talked Sesshoumaru into letting her use a room outside of the east wing, and she instead gave them a room in the west wing near her own. She even went so far as to add three sprigs of sakura blossoms to a vase on a small table.

After that she went to the kitchen and helped the cook make several dishes. She still didn't know how to make chicken tatsuta on her own, but she loved the taste. The cook suggested the filling katsudon rice bowl as a main course. Kagome chose sweet chestnuts as a side with fried custard as a dessert. Everything was going very well until Mako came in holding the side of her face and crying.

"Oh my god Mako, what happened?" Kagome asked as she quickly grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a piece of cloth.

"Inu Yasha ma'am. He was very angry this morning when he woke up. He wanted-" And suddenly Mako dissolved in tears as she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Kagome sat next to her and pulled the girl into her lap, then pressed the ice pack on the quickly forming bruise that covered the left side of the girl's face.

"Shh, don't worry. I'll take care of this," Kagome said, her eyes full of hatred. Inu Yasha was going way too far this time. She had endured him hurting her, but she wouldn't allow him to hurt others.

"But my lady, he'll kill you! Please don't go!" Mako cried as she clung to Kagome, trying to keep her from moving.

"No, I can't let this go. I'll deal with it," Kagome told the kitsune girl.

Kagome stood after several minutes and Airon hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" The cook asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't want anyone else hurt. This has gone too far, and I need to end it," Kagome told her. She quickly left the room, Mako sobbing even harder, and silent tears slipping from Airon's eyes as the door closed.

* * *

Kagome walked resolutely down the hallways, trying to steel her reserves. She didn't notice Anei following her After all, he was at heart a feline, and thus the best hunter on the planet.

Her fear seemed to take over all of her nerves, paralyzing her when she arrived at the door to her old room. Within she heard snarling and growling as things broke. She took a deep breath and opened the door before she could turn around. The sight that met her eyes scared the hell out of her though.

Everywhere there were broken family heirlooms and the shoji screen was destroyed, as well as the tatami mat their futon had been placed on.

"Kagome?" He suddenly said as he turned and saw her. For a moment she wanted to laugh at the confused expression on his face.

"Inu Yasha, I saw what you did to Mako, this has got to stop," She said in the calmest voice she could muster.

Suddenly Inu Yasha's face distorted into something ugly, like a horrific mask.

"If you weren't sleeping in another room every night I wouldn't have to try and rut with servant girls!" He snarled as he suddenly grabbed her and threw her down on the floor. He held both of her wrists in one hand and tore at her beautiful kimono with his other.

Kagome was silently crying now. She didn't want anyone to see this. It was **disgusting**. She was being raped by her husband! Disgust for herself welled up within her, and disgust for the man she thought she had once loved. All of her feelings gathered in her heart and with one scream everything was washed in a flaring pink light.

"Argh!" Inu Yasha snarled as he was thrown back from her. Kagome watched, shocked, as he hit the wall, the impact created a loud crash.

As Inu Yasha slid to the floor Anei came in, his katana drawn. Kagome looked up at him from the floor, tears leaking from her eyes.

"What happened?" A new voice asked. Kagome looked to the door and saw Sesshoumaru surveying the wreckage the room had become.

"I don't know. He was trying to-And then he was thrown back against the wall," Kagome whispered, awe filling her voice. Had she done that?

"Well Kagome, it's good your powers react naturally in self defense," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome and Anei both gasped in surprise.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"It seems your powers as a miko saved you. My guess is they reacted naturally to your distress," Sesshoumaru told her. "How long has it been since you've even tried using them?"

Kagome was at a loss. She hadn't tried since they had won the battle against Naraku. Sesshoumaru only had to look at her to surmise as much.

"It is my advice you begin training. The shrine up the hill where you got married has a priest there who can help you. As for him," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Inu Yasha, his distaste evident, "I have a place he can stay for a week or two."

"Where?" Kagome asked, fearful for her husband despite his actions.

"Do not concern yourself. He assaulted you in my home, and thus I can mete out whatever punishment I so choose. Don't worry, he'll be in one piece when I am done," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded her acceptance. She didn't have much of a choice. After all, it was still Sesshoumaru's home. She was surprised he had allowed her and Inu Yasha to stay so long despite his father's demands.

"Kagome, you need to cover yourself," Anei suddenly said, his eyes closing. In the moment no one had noticed that Kagome's chest was exposed to everyone in the room. She tried to pull what was left of the kimono together but failed because there was so little material.

"Anei, you have let this come to pass by not watching her diligently. Because of your negligence, you will be watching Inu Yasha for the next two weeks to make sure he doesn't do anything too foolish. And you can't kill him," Sesshoumaru finished.

"Now wait a minute! It's not his fault. I closed the door behind me, and I didn't make any noise. For all he knew Inu Yasha and I could have been making up or something!" Kagome shouted at the demon lord.

"Never the less, his hesitation to act led to you almost getting hurt, and it is his job to prevent that. He must be punished accordingly," Sesshoumaru told her.

"I understand my Lord," Anei said as he cut his palm with the blade of his unused katana. Kagome gasped as blood flowed freely from the wound.

"Sesshoumaru, please, don't make him watch Inu Yasha! That would drive anyone to murder. Please, if you have to punish him, let me find away. He is my guard," Kagome pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, not showing his exasperation. Did she not understand that a samurai that had failed at a duty required punishment to soothe his mind and pride?

"My Lady, in this matter, I think it is best that my punishment be left to Lord Sesshoumaru. But, it is soothing to know I would have such a strong, kind hime as my champion," He told her.

"I'm not a princess," She began.

"You are a noble woman of high class, no matter by birth or marriage. And your soul is rich. You are more noble than your husband, My Lady. You deserve the title of hime," Anei told her as he walked out of the room, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone with an incapacitated Inu Yasha.

"Kagome, it is a samurai's way to accept his punishment with grace. Anei was taught the Bushido by a human samurai. Though he is the only youkai I know of to follow Bushido, he still follows it diligently, and I am his lord. No matter what, ultimately he answers to me," Sesshoumaru told her.

"I understand," Kagome said quietly, feeling chastened.

"After your friends leave, you will begin your training," He told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You will learn to control your power, and when you do, we will begin your battle training. Naraku may be gone, but there will always be enemies of the priestess who hold the shikon jewel," He told her. Kagome nodded, suddenly realizing just what he was implying. Suddenly she was thankful that Inu Yasha was the only one to attack her in the past seven months.

"I understand Sesshoumaru. Thank you, for everything," She told him. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Your guards for the time being are Yotogi and Shisou," He told her.

"I will escort you to the kitchen, they will be sent to you later. Until they arrive I know Airon would protect you with her life, and the woman can throw a knife very accurately," He told her. "But before we go anywhere, you need to cover yourself, here." Kagome accepted his happi coat and gratefully wrapped it around herself and tied it.

"I will escort you to your room for kimono first," He told her. Kagome nodded and followed him. Thankfully they did not encounter any servants along the way, and when she got to her room she quickly dressed in a simple kimono of white silk devoid of decoration. She stepped out to see Sesshoumaru still waiting.

"You will have some bruising, but otherwise you seem to be fine," He stated, then began to walk.

"Sesshoumaru, what about Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"One of the servants is taking him to a private room, where he will get no sake or shochu. Maybe by then he will stop acting so foolishly," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Maybe," Kagome sighed. They finished their walk to the kitchens in silence. Kagome bowed and opened the door. After entering, she closed it and saw Shippou and Rin munching on some sweet chestnuts that had been set aside for the dinner later that night.

"Rumors are flying fast around the castle aiji. Already I heard you threw your husband across the room using your powers. Good," Airon said as she sipped some bancha tea. Kagome blushed.

"I didn't do it on purpose," She defended.

"Aw, that's no fun. After all, the entire castle is singing you praises. Also, we heard about you defending Anei. Very well done of you if I do say so myself. I know he is still being punished, but the fact you defended him, well, that says a lot about you to the other servants, and you're quickly rallying supporters to your cause," Airon told the girl.

"What do you mean? What cause?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing. The other servants are just coming quickly to adore you," Airon said with a smile. "And I think you could do just about anything and get away with it. It is something many of the Lords don't realize. If your servants love you and are treated well, they will do anything for you. If Lady Akari had decided to have an affair she probably would have had the help of the entire castle to hide it," Airon explained. Kagome blushed.

"I won't ever need anything like that," Kagome told her friend as she sat down and accepted a cup of tea.

"I see. Well then, I saw your menus and most of it can be made about an hour beforehand, and I approve the choices. But why so much curry?" Airon asked. Kagome giggled.

"I love curry. Inu Yasha despises it. I guess it won't matter now, but I think it was my own form of revenge," Kagome said with a blush. Airon chuckled and smiled at the young girl. Inwardly the youkai was musing about the girl's strength and powers.

"Sometimes it still seems so surreal. I still wonder if this is just something Naraku did to me, like we're still fighting him and he's got me trapped in an illusion or something," Kagome told the cook.

"Kagome, over the past week, I have seen you come alive again. Did you know that when you first arrived, you confused some of the servants? You acted like everyone here was equal. Then only a few scant weeks later, you were suddenly like a spirit.

"Now you've caused another upheaval, but a good one. We have a Lady again, and we've needed it. Lady Akari, after she died, oh goodness, years ago. She was our champion, much as you are.

"Since she died, and since Lord Inu Taisho passed on, we haven't had much of anyone to serve. Lord Sesshoumaru was almost always out and traveling. He started coming back more when little Rin came along. And now he's been here for several months. It's good. The castle is coming alive again," Airon finished.

Kagome sipped her tea, contemplating everything the cook had told her. The servants liked her? Well, that was good she supposed. But they saw her as a champion. Lady of the castle. What would happen when Sesshoumaru took a mate? Kagome knew she would have to step down most likely and occupy herself otherwise.

"I fear for Sesshoumaru though. He is still young as far as demons go, but he should have taken a mate by now. He won't live forever, he knows that. I don't know," Airon sighed. Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"It would be disastrous if the castle fell into the hands of our lord's younger brother," A new voice said. Kagome jumped and looked at the door. Two feline youkai walked in. Kagome gasped as the beautiful man and woman sat down gracefully, their tails moving slowly.

The male was the most exotic looking youkai she had ever seen! And the female wasn't someone to just glance over either.

"I see you've noticed our more exotic warriors. Yotogi's parents were from the youkai tribe of White Lions from a far land," Airon began.

"That is enough Airon, I can explain for myself," The white youkai chuckled. Kagome was struck by the beauty of Yotogi's ice blue eyes. He reminded her of something regal, powerful. His entire being radiated the strength of a tornado, all held at bay just beneath the surface.

"I am from a land called Africa. I had heard of strong youkai in this land, disciplined and honorable, and came here to learn to fight. I ended up staying," He told her with a kind smile. He was just past his prime. Kagome figured he would be around forty in human years.

"And I am Shisou," The female told Kagome. "I too fare from Africa. I came with Yotogi. We've known each other since we were little children," Shisou said with a fond smile to Yotogi. She too seemed to be just a little past her prime, but by no means old or unbeautiful. Kagome took in her white fur and light brown and black spots. She had remembered seeing an animal in her textbook once. Suddenly it hit her, Shisou was a snow leopard!

"That's interesting. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to go to a foreign land, but then I think about my surroundings. Well, it's not much like home here," Kagome chuckled.

"I understand. I presume Lord Sesshoumaru told you that we are to be your guards until Anei has fulfilled the terms of his punishment?" Shisou asked. Kagome nodded and relaxed. Both of the youkai seemed to be kind.

"I think Sango and Miroku should be arriving sometime late tonight or tomorrow morning. Oh crap, what will I tell them about Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked suddenly, scared.

"He is out touring the lands to bring a report for his brother. That or he's out fighting for his brother, it's not unusual. The bigger problem is the bruise that's forming on your face and that wound on your neck. I had heard your husband was a cruel man, but I didn't think he was so…Visible about it," Shisou told her. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes again, and she felt like breaking down.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Where I come from there is such a thing as divorce. It's when a couple legally splits, but there's nothing like that here. All I can do is sleep in a separate room and pray he leaves me alone," Kagome told them.

"My Lady, he will not bother you for two weeks. Sesshoumaru has him in a cell below the castle. And after that he will be under our supervision once Anei comes back," Yotogi told her. Kagome gasped. Her husband was a prisoner!

"Kagome, before you say anything, he's being fed and he's not being mistreated," Airon told the girl.

"How do you know?" Kagome sniffled. Despite everything, she still felt badly about her husband getting hurt.

"Because despite how cruel he may seem at times, and believe me, I've seen some of the things he's done, Sesshoumaru won't kill his brother if he imprisoned him. If he wanted to, he would have by now. How many opportunities has he had Kagome? Think. The only way he would do it now is if Inu Yasha did something beyond all forgiveness to Sesshoumaru or someone living at the castle besides you. In fact the only reason he hasn't killed Inu Yasha for the transgressions against you is because you haven't requested the hanyou's execution yet," Airon said in a factual tone. Kagome gasped and stared at the cook in horror.

Sesshoumaru expected her to order her own husband's execution? How could he believe she would ever do that?

"Kagome, there are some things that would cause you to order his death," Airon said after several moments.

"Like what?" Kagome asked in an angry voice. She wouldn't believe herself capable of ordering another's death. She had endured abuse by Inu Yasha and still not ordered his death.

"Pray you never find out," Yotogi told her.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Not much here I know, right now the plot is developing. I know Im emphasizing the abuse, but you'll understand why in later chapters. Believe me, everything is going to be explained, tied together, and hopefully done well. I'm really trying to show how Kagome's becoming stronger and beginning to defy Inu Yasha, which is pretty important to the story.

This is something Im having a bit of a hard time writing to be honest, because I don't think I've ever played with character's personalities this much or created so many new characters to support the plot. Blah, well, I'm off to write the next chapter. Please review!

**Thankies to:** Hoshiko Megami, Youkai Sesshomarulover, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, D.C., Kyo-Babe, Bluediamond-Hime, Erttu, Fairie Mistress, Waxynixo, Vik, windprincess342


	5. All I Want To Do Is Find An Easier Way

**Authors Notes**: Well guys, soz it took so long, Ive been doing Summer cleaning the past few days and everything. Please forgive this authoress! She only means well! Somewhat of a filler chapter I suppose. Not sure. Also, I rewrote the prologue, so you guys go check it out and tell me if its any good!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 4-All I Want To Do Is Find An Easier Way

* * *

**

Sango and Miroku arrived on Kirara the next afternoon. Kagome wondered at the delay when Mako told her of their arrival. They had been expected at latest this morning.

When she arrived outside to greet her friends she knew why they had been late.

Sango was very, _very_ pregnant.

"Kagome!" Sango almost screeched as she waddled towards her friend. Miroku walked beside her looking very haggard whereas Sango looked like the very spirit of life and joy.

"Sango, Miroku, it's so good to see you again!" Kagome cried as she hugged Sango(as best as she could manage around the woman's swollen stomach). She hugged Miroku next and was pleasantly relieved to not receive a lecherous feel.

"Kagome, what happened to your face?" Sango gasped when she got a good look at the young woman.

"I was training," Kagome lied. Sango looked at her quizzically.

"For what?" Sango asked.

"I guard the jewel Sango. Naraku's gone, but there will always be youkai searching for more power," Kagome answered. "But this isn't the time. When is the baby due?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Well, they are due in two months," Sango answered as they began to head for the inside of the castle. Kagome gasped with joy.

"Twins?" She begged to know.

"No, triplets," Miroku sighed.

"Wow," Kagome said in awe.

"Kagome, I'm hungry," Sango suddenly whined.

"Well, lucky for you we have the best cook in the world. Her name is Airon and she's nice, and ten to one she has something sweet already made," Kagome teased in a sing song voice.

"I could kill for some sweet chestnuts right now, or even some daifuku with soy sauce," Sango chirped.

"Soy…Sauce?" Kagome asked, almost gagging at the thought of the sweet dessert covered in soy sauce.

"She's been eating the weirdest stuff lately. You should have seen her when her pregnancy first started. She was eating raw daikon radishes dipped in a mixture of wasabi and honey," Miroku said with a distinct shudder. Kagome shuddered n disgust as well as they reached the kitchen.

"Kagome, I just noticed those two youkai. They're following us," Sango whispered not too quietly.

"They're my guards. Don't ask," Kagome said as they entered. "But their names are Yotogi and Shisou," Kagome told them. "They are very kind," She finished.

"I don't think I've ever seen youkai like them," Sango murmured.

"That's because we're from Africa," Shisou said in a condescending tone. She really didn't like being talked about as if she wasn't there.

"Where is Africa?" Sango asked, blushing at her ignorance.

"It's a foreign land far from here. Where is Airon? She's usually in here at this time of day," Kagome said as she looked around.

"She's speaking with Sesshoumaru," Said a not too happy voice. Kagome looked over to the corner and saw Jaken with two sleeping children next to him. Kagome almost laughed. He looked like he was having as much as being dipped in a barrel full of jellyfish.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here. I take it these are the famous friends you told me about? My, I didn't know you were pregnant! I should have made more daifuku. I only have a few pieces. But I also have some fried custard left," Airon said as she breezed into the kitchen and immediately took control, as she always did.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you have some wasabi and some picked radish to go with it? Oh, don't forget soy sauce," Sango said excitedly. She was hungry!

"Of course dear. Let me set them out for you. Aww, now isn't that a sight? Jaken if only I could paint that," Airon said when she spotted the unhappy toad.

Shippou stirred when the toad youkai moved away from him and Rin and jumped up excitedly when he saw Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, Miroku! Wow! Sango, you got really fat!" Shippou said.

"Shippou!" Kagome gasped.

"No Shippou, I'm pregnant. Soon you'll have three nieces or nephews running around," Sango told him as she ruffled his hair. Shippou bounced up and down excitedly. Rin walked up and smiled shyly at the two new arrivals just as Airon set a plate of the food down, and a few cups holding soy sauce, wasabi, and pickled radish.

Everyone fell into easy conversation as Sango munched on a mixture of the foods that everyone tried to avoid looking at. Soon questions fell to Inu Yasha and how he and Kagome were doing.

"Why haven't you visited Kagome? Inu Yasha could have brought you easily," Sango told her friend as she polished off another piece of daifuku covered in wasabi and soy sauce.

"Inu Yasha wouldn't take her," Shippou said innocently as he nibbled on a piece of daifuku.

"WHAT!" Sango shouted. Kagome blushed and looked down into her cup of tea, as if trying to divine an answer that would appease her friends.

She didn't have to. The innocent mouth of a child did it all for her.

"Inu Yasha has been really mean to Kagome because she hasn't gotten pregnant. He hit her once and now she's got her own rooms. Sesshoumaru has been nicer to Kagome than Inu Yasha has," Shippou explained solemnly.

Sango looked ready to explode. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him," She practically snarled, her eyes dancing with fury.

"Currently he's being held in a sort of cell I guess you could say. He's getting his, I know for a fact," Airon told the extremely angry woman.

"What do you mean?" Sango and Kagome asked at once.

"Sesshoumaru won't kill him, but Inu Yasha is getting a taste of his own medicine from both Sesshoumaru and Anei," Airon supplied.

"Oh my god!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up and began to head for the door.

"Kagome are you insane? Inu Yasha has brought this on himself. You're lucky Sesshoumaru is so against the beating of women, or else you would have to endure," Airon said as she grabbed the girl. Kagome collapsed on the floor. She was so confused.

"Why do I still care for him? He hurt me. But I don't want him hurt," Kagome sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," Airon soothed her, as she had done a few times in the past week.

"You loved him enough to marry him. It's never easy to do what's best for yourself when there's that sort of love involved," Miroku stated as Kagome stood and wiped her eyes. Shippou walked over to her and hugged her legs protectively.

"Don't worry mama! I'll protect you from that mean old Inu Yasha!" The kit exclaimed. Kagome smiled down at him and picked him up, then hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright Kagome. I know you're strong enough to survive this," Sango said with a watery smile. Kagome smiled back at her friend.

"And until then, we can delight in the fact that spoiled hanyou is getting his just dessert," Shisou said as she popped a piece of daifuku into her mouth.

"I don't think I can look at it that way," Kagome sighed. "But Sango, what are the babies names going to be?" Kagome suddenly asked, a not so subtle hint to change the topic.

"Well, actually, since Kaede divined that there would be two boys and one girl, I wanted to name one Kohaku, one Kagome, and the last name we haven't decided on yet," Sango told her. Kagome nodded and smiled at her friend as they talked about the babies and everything going on.

"By the way, Sesshoumaru said he would come to the mid day meal in the garden today, which is approximately thirteen minutes from now. The other servants will bring out the meal, now go before you are late," Airon suddenly said. Kagome nodded and hugged the woman as the group left the room. Kagome kept chatting easily with her friend as Rin and Shippou chased one another as they walked outside into the sunlight. Kagome saw that a table had been set up in the gazebo, as well as large pillows for them to sit on.

"Hey, Yotogi and Shisou are gone," Sango gasped.

"Don't worry. They're very discreet and this is not a meal for servants or guards," Sesshoumaru said as he walked up behind them. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Miroku bowed slightly. Sango nodded her head, unable to bow.

"Hello Miroku, Sango. Congratulations," Sesshoumaru told her. Sango blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," Sango told him. "They're due in two months."

_'Didn't waste any time did they?'_ Sesshoumaru snorted mentally.

"And I'm going to be their godmother!" Kagome practically crowed.

Sesshoumaru would never understand why women reacted as they did because of another's pregnancy. Miroku for the most part looked like any man with a wife who was seven months pregnant.

And that was to say extremely tired and stressed.

"Do you think it was wise to let her travel in this condition?" Sesshoumaru asked when the women were safely wrapped up in the own conversation.

"What choice did I have? She can kill me if she wanted to, and is more apt to in this condition," Miroku replied. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at the other man's plight, but he wasn't about to let it show.

"I see."

"Sesshoumaru, how fares Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked quietly. Sesshoumaru looked at the monk, gauging what he could tell him.

"He is alive. Only his pride is dying as he sobers and realizes what he has done. But I am not sure if it will last. He seems the type to easily given to extreme emotions and easily led by his desires," Sesshoumaru told him. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I had never thought he would harm Kagome though. She was always there for him, and helped him so much, all of us actually. Why would he strike her?"

"She is barren."

And that explained it. It was a sad truth, Miroku reflected, when women in his world were harmed just because of something they could not help. Suddenly he realized why Kagome was so excited for Sango. She couldn't have children of her own, save Shippou, and unfortunately that would never count to other nobles.

"I wonder," Sesshoumaru sighed. Miroku looked at the suddenly pensive demon. What was the man thinking?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what could you be thinking?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru stood and gestured for Miroku to rise. Kagome looked to him and he motioned for her and Sango to stay seated.

"It is only a man's walk, go on talking," He said as he and Miroku walked off. When they were a safe way, he began to explain some of the little known facts about youkai and hanyou. Miroku almost dropped from shock when he heard the point of the conversation.

"Some hanyou have been known to be sterile. The ratio of sterile hanyou to fertile ones is larger than in any other species. I am thinking it is possible that my brother has mislaid the blame, as it is well known the Lady Kagome is functioning properly," Sesshoumaru finished.

Miroku almost died from laughter. "Functioning properly?" He asked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Don't be obtuse. It is a servants duty to make sure her mistress is flowing properly, and when she is not. And naturally Kagome makes it known when she is. The woman consumes more fried custard at that time of the month than any other time," Sesshoumaru said with a touch of sarcasm. Miroku laughed, inwardly wondering why the demon lord was showing this much emotion.

"Don't you think you should tell Kagome this? I'm sure she is devastated by the thought of not being able to bear children," Miroku said after awhile.

"I do not think it is appropriate. After all, she is married to the hanyou, and until one of them dies, she cannot marry another. If she were to have a child now, it would be a sure sign of adultery, and the hanyou could legally kill her for that," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Kagome is not the type to betray those she cares for," Miroku began.

"But if she doesn't care for Inu Yasha anymore?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She will not betray a vow so lightly. And she vowed before Kami that she would be his dutiful wife. Even now she tries to protect him, or wants to. When she found out you and that Anei person were punishing him she wanted to go help him," Miroku explained. Sesshoumaru absorbed the information.

Silently he wondered. What woman could love a man so much as to accept being hurt by him? He steered away from the images of his mother and quickly began to walk back towards the gazebo where servants were bringing food to. They bowed as he walked past and sat. Kagome and Sango were talking about babies, and Shippou and Rin were sitting around them chattering about having new friends to play with soon.

"Oh Kagome this looks delicious! What is it?" Sango asked as she put four or five squares of something on top her plate.

"It's foreign, and it's called baklava," Kagome said with a smile as Sango began to consume the treat.

"Back lava?" Miroku asked, mispronouncing the name of the food. Kagome giggled and shrugged.

"Something I picked up in home economics at school," Kagome told him. He nodded sagely and began to eat a piece of the treat. Shippou and Rin dug in enthusiastically, and the four people munching on the dessert food seemed to forget about the main course.

Kagome happily ate some rice and beef as she listened to her friends exclaim over the taste. Finally Rin took one of the last pieces to Sesshoumaru, who so far had not spoken since he came back from his walk.

"Sesshoumaru, this is good. It would make Rin very happy if you had a piece," The little girl said. Humoring her, he took the piece and nodded his head, then ate it quickly, expecting an overpowering taste. Instead he found it rather tasty, but did not get another piece. There were none left!

"Mama, you haven't had any!" Shippou cried out. For a moment the four who had quickly devoured the entire plate looked abashed, but Kagome merely waved it away.

"Shippou, I can make it any time. I'm fine," She insisted. The kit looked satisfied with her answer and continued to eat other treats n the table.

Kagome smiled. It was almost like old times, except this time it was Sesshoumaru who said nothing instead of Inu Yasha.

She let her thoughts wander to the hanyou. How was he doing? Was he still angry with her? Would they ever be able to reconcile after he had hurt her so badly? Would he ever accept the fact she couldn't have children? She inwardly sighed at the thought of children. Not being able to get pregnant made her feel more than slightly defective.

"Kagome, I'm sleepy," Sango said with a wide yawn. Kagome smiled, thankful she still had her friends. Maybe one day she would wake to find that her husband had come back to her too.

* * *

A week passed, but Sango didn't leave. In fact, without Kagome's knowledge Sango had bravely gone to Sesshoumaru's study and begged to stay so she could make sure her friend was okay. The youkai had merely told her if she planned to stay more than two more weeks, she might as well stay until she had her child lest she endanger the babe within her. The ex-taijiya had practically gushed tears as she thanked the demon over and over. He had never responded, instead he had just continued with his papers. His only thought had been, 'Women'.

Then Sango had informed Kagome she wasn't leaving because she wanted Kagome there when the baby was born.

But the servants whispered that the taijiya was there to make sure Inu Yasha wouldn't hurt the beloved mistress of the servants.

* * *

**Thankies To:** firevixen73, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Youkai Sesshomarulover, Kyo-babe, bluediamond-hime, Waxynixo, Erik and Fae, Hoshiko Megami, windprincess342, SpiritHuntress, Fairie Mistress 


	6. I Dont Want To Be Like Cinderella

**Authors Notes**: Did you know that I won't kill Inu Yasha off. Yeah yeah I know, I sent him to hell in my last fic. But in all honesty for my stories, it's easier to get him out of the way. I promise Inu Yasha will not die in this fic. I promise. At first I had planned that but decided not to when I saw so many people wanted him to live. Don't worry, this will still be a sess/kag fic. I just can't do Inu/Kag fics that well.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fanfiction was created and posted without intent of making money or infringing on copyrights. So don't sue the poor lil authoress.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 5-I Don't Want To Be Like Cinderella

* * *

**

The day before Inu Yasha was to be released, Anei came into the kitchen with a smile on his face and his knuckles swollen and bruised. Kagome hugged him joyfully and Yotogi and Shisou left quietly, smiling. The panther youkai practically melted as he sat at the table in the kitchen and relaxed.

"It's good to have you back Anei. Sango, Miroku, this is my friend and guard, Anei," Kagome introduced. Sango looked somewhat afraid of the panther youkai as he wolfed down a piece of rare steak.

"Mako told me of the calm monk and his beautiful wife," Anei said as he bowed after finishing off the steak. Sango blushed very prettily. Miroku merely glared at the youkai.

_'Ha! Take that!' _Kagome mentally cheered. Karma for all those stolen feels.

"How is Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked several minutes later.

"Alive and shouting for more sake," Anei told her. Kagome nodded sadly.

"Anei, as her guard you had better make sure he never hurts her again or else you'll answer to me," Sango threatened. Anei chuckled and nodded his head in acceptance. Sango didn't make a very threatening picture while she looked so…Big.

Kagome however, was lost in her own thoughts.

_'What will happen now? Will he hurt me again?'_ Kagome asked herself. Images of the look on his face two weeks ago flashed before her eyes as she let herself drift. Sango and Miroku were both so interested in the youkai that followed bushido that they didn't notice her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. Wanting to avoid any questions, she quickly stood and excused herself, fleeing the kitchen and heading for the haven of her own rooms.

When she got there she fell onto the futon and began to cry. She just couldn't let go of the hope that Inu Yasha would change one day. She cried because she wanted to be able to let it go. She didn't want to care about the hanyou anymore!

But it didn't change the fact that she still did.

* * *

Sango found Kagome in her rooms. The pregnant woman had to hold back tears when she saw the dried trails of tears the covered the young miko's cheeks. Making sure she was asleep, Sango sat down carefully on the bed so as not to wake her, then gently pulled Kagome into her lap. Kagome hand came to rest on Sango's huge stomach.

"Mama, when is Souta going to arrive? I wanna hold him," Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Sango sighed.

Kagome had given up everything for Inu Yasha, including her family. The taijiya doubted Kagome had been able to go see her family if she hadn't even had a chance to come to the village not two days away to see her friends. Sango inwardly cursed the hanyou for all the pain he had put the young woman through.

And for a moment she even wished that Kagome had gone back to her own time if it would have saved the young miko any of the pain she had endured the past several months.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wanted to throw his hands up with frustration, but since he was not given to such displays, he contented himself with a deep, feral growl instead. Once more he glanced down at the pile of papers.

Damn the lords.

Ever since the defeat of Naraku, the Lords had been pressuring him for a gathering. After all, the taiyoukai of the west hadn't held one for several years, using one excuse or the other, sometimes saying he was busy hunting Naraku, recently claiming some of his household had not recovered from the battle.

Unfortunately he no longer had any excuses. At least not ones he could say. He would be damned before he would admit his half brother was a raving drunk that beat women. Unfortunately that would be breaking the code of behavior set by the Lords, not to mention it could be yet another blemish on the clan name, as if the hanyou himself wasn't enough of a stain on the clan name.

But he let himself once again try to think of an excuse to deny them. And he found nothing that would not be considered overly rude.

Damn them!

They wanted a gathering to congratulate him on his defeat of Naraku.

And they all expected him to host.

Sighing, he accepted his face.

"Thankfully Kagome has taken over the planning for this sort of thing as part of her duties," He said quietly.

It was his only consolation.

* * *

Kagome almost screeched when she read the last scroll that evening. She quickly dropped it and prayed to Kami it was a hallucination caused by sleep deprivation. Then she picked the letter up again and felt her blood boil. It still said the same thing.

_'Have the castle ready for one hundred and fifty visitors that will stay for two weeks. They arrive in one week.'_

She knew the writing was Sesshoumaru's. But how in the name of Kami was she supposed to ready the castle for one hundred and fifty visitors? Angrily she quickly stood and stomped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her so she didn't wake the sleeping children that lay so innocently on her bed.

Anei quietly followed her in the shadows as she made her way to Sesshoumaru's study. He smirked when he heard her grumbling. So Sesshoumaru had finally dumped the planning into her lap. He couldn't blame her for her anger. Right now she was under the stress of Inu Yasha's impending release from the cell below the castle, not to mention she had to deal with a very large pregnant woman.

His smirk widened when she didn't even bother to knock on his study door. Instead she merely walked in and slammed it behind her. Anei sat back in the shadows anticipating the screams.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru, silently thankful he had not yet gone to sleep, but still fuming that he had just dumped this task on her.

Several minutes passed and he still did not look at her.

She dropped the paper on his desk and glared at him.

"What Kagome?" He asked in a bored tone as he continued to write something down.

"I can't do this," She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"The party. I can't do it," She told him.

"Find a way."

Kagome was seeing red. The youkai hadn't looked at her the entire time he was talking to her. He had just continued to write, even when she had dropped the letter he had sent to her on the desk.

"Listen to me!" She said, poking him in the chest to accentuate her words. Suddenly her wrist was held in an almost painful grip as Sesshoumaru loomed over her.

"Do not touch me," He said as he glared at her.

"Then do not ignore me," She shot back. For several minutes she tried to pull her wrist from his grasp. He finally tightened his hold on her and she refused to let out a squeak.

"Let me go. I am not someone you can abuse Sesshoumaru," Kagome snapped.

"They why do you let my brother do it?" He smirked.

He expected her free hand to come up and try to slap him, so he easily caught it and held both of her hands captive.

What he didn't expect however, was her foot sailing into his groin. As he collapsed to the floor he tried to think of a time he had felt this much pain before. Nothing came to mind.

Kagome fell on top of the youkai with a thud. She was shocked at her actions, and feared his retribution. That fear made her curl into as much of a ball as she could while he still held both of her wrists.

Several minutes later Kagome heard him let a groan escape as he finally began to move.

"Woman, what ever possessed you to do that?" He barked at her. Kagome looked at him, her eyes resembling those of a scared doe.

"You wouldn't let go," Kagome told him. She tried to move again, moving against his recovering manhood. But it wasn't painful. Not at all. If anything, his groan was one of the sudden spark of lust. But Kagome didn't know that.

Instead, she quickly jumped up from him, fearing his groan was one of pain.

"I'll find a way to get everything organized," She said as she quickly left the room. She had only taken two steps before she bumped into Anei. She jumped with a frightened squeak until she saw the amused smile on the youkai's face.

"Kagome, I don't know what was going on in there, but I think you just bested the taiyoukai of the west," Anei said as they began to walk towards her room. Kagome looked over her shoulders several times and finally Anei had to ask.

"Just what did you do to him?"

"I kicked him."

"That's all?" He asked skeptically.

"In his groin."

"WHAT!" He asked, his jaw almost dropping. No one had ever had the guts to kick Sesshoumaru there. Kami, was Sesshoumaru okay?

"He wouldn't let go of my wrist," Kagome said quietly. Anei nodded in sudden understanding. Sesshoumaru should have known better. "And he asked me why I let Inu Yasha abuse me. God he's an asshole," Kagome sighed as she walked into her room. Anei smiled and closed the door behind her and sat in the hall, his mind wandering.

After tonight was over, Inu Yasha was going to be released. Kagome was the only one who could give the order to kill him. Sesshoumaru was more than willing to do it anyway, but he had no choice. His father's command stood.

But while it shamed him to hope for such a thing, he still prayed the hanyou would do something truly stupid and Kagome would say the word. Not once in his life had he hungered to shed the blood of another, it was not the way of the Bushido, despite what most thought. The life of a samurai was to serve his Lord. But he had found someone else he served in a way, and her protection was the first thing in his mind.

And he would never regret killing the hanyou.

He just awaited her command.

* * *

The next morning Kagome flew into the kitchens the minute she woke up and began to explain everything to Airon. The cook alternately sighed and ranted as Kagome explained the short amount of time they had to prepare for a large amount of people. Anei merely smiled.

"He didn't want this. Sesshoumaru is by most standards reclusive. He hates these sort of gatherings. He's probably put it off as long as he could," Anei told them. Airon nodded her head in agreement. Kagome however, wasn't done fuming. She was still angry with the youkai, and she wasn't going to let it go. She knew it was keeping her from being scared of Inu Yasha, who was roaming the halls of the castle once more.

"I say we get started. I don't care what anyone thinks, but we can do this," Kagome practically growled. Anei and Airon smiled good naturedly at their mistress. She was meeting a challenge not even Akari would have wanted to face.

* * *

Several hours later Kagome walked with Anei to her rooms, her entire body aching and her mind numb. She had dealt with Airon and several servants. Now she just wanted to get to her bed where she knew the two cute, adorable little children already lay asleep.

"I think it is time for you to go to sleep Kagome," Anei chuckled as she slumped up against him, using him as a sort of support as they walked down the halls. His smirk widened as she yawned widely and nodded her head at the same time. Carefully, as if he didn't want to alarm her, he put his arm around her shoulder. Kagome merely leaned into him closer as they walked. Suddenly she stumbled and he pulled her into his arms.

"Put me down," She mumbled tiredly. He laughed as he quickly finished the walk to her rooms.

"No Kagome, else I would be violating my oath to protect you. What kind of guard would I be if I let you fall asleep in these halls?" Anei asked. However, he received no answer, as the miko had fallen asleep already.

He opened her doors and set her down on the bed next to the kit and the little human child. Gingerly he traced her cheek with a claw and sighed. Without another look at her he pulled the blanket over her and quickly left the room. When he had closed the door and sat outside, he began to meditate, praying for some sort of answer to all of the questions burning in his soul.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over the ideas Kagome had sent to him. It was more of a formality than anything. She knew he didn't need to look at them. But he didn't like the fact she had put down many ideas that would have him practically rubbing elbows with the other lords. And somehow she didn't seem to be involved in any of the ideas at all.

"Wench," He muttered.

"Must be talking about my wife," Inu Yasha said as he walked into the study. Sesshoumaru couldn't hide his disgust as his drunken brother slouched on a tatami mat on the floor.

"Isn't there anywhere else you could be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, ever since you gave my wife her own rooms I haven't had anything to do. I figured since you are the cause of that predicament, I'd come talk to you," Inu Yasha slurred. Sesshoumaru wanted to gag. The hanyou hadn't bathed and smelled like a chamber pot and sake.

"Well, I will soon be going to sleep, so leave hanyou, so that I may finish my work," Sesshoumaru told him. Inu Yasha didn't move. Instead he thumped his head down on the floor and began to babble. Sesshoumaru tuned him out as he went over papers and invitations. Everything was prepared. The invitations went out tomorrow. Suddenly something caught his attention.

"What did you say hanyou?" He asked, his tone sharp.

"I said I wonder if the Lords will want to go hunting. I heard that they were coming to visit. I'm trying to figure out what would be good for hunting though. Something small, but still fun," Inu Yasha said in a bored tone.

"Inu Yasha, you will not be visible when the Lords visit," Sesshoumaru stated. Inu Yasha chuckled.

"And how do you plan to stop me?"

"I'll do whatever it takes fool. Now leave," Sesshoumaru commanded.

The hanyou stood and stumbled to the door, but right before he stepped out, he smirked widely at Sesshoumaru.

"You can't hide me _brother_. You'll just have to put up with the stain on the family name being present and visible," The hanyou sneered. Sesshoumaru said nothing as the door closed.

_'Damn it. Father you bastard, why wouldn't you let me kill him?' _Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed. He knew there would be no answer, but it would have been nice for someone to give him a reason.

In the meantime, he had to think of a way to make sure the bastard hanyou was kept out of sight. Or else he would have to face some very embarrassing situations knowing the hanyou.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Nope, not gonna kill him, I wont. Got better plans in mind for him. Hehe. Im not a nice person. Never claimed to be.

On another note, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews! Its been more than I hoped for, and its made me so happy to see so many people from Bad Day here reading this fic. You guys rock. I love all my reviewers!

And Red Day, I didn't know that, but it is an interesting thought. Something similar(but different) happens in my story, due to the fact that Kagome has mated to Inu Yasha, and mates are supposed to be forever right? That's all I'm saying for now.

* * *

**Thankies To:** Eric And Fae, Kyo-Baba(I swear I never read anything hehe), Western Lord'sMate, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, RED DAY, Fairie Mistress, Nilee, Youkai Sesshomarulover, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate, Hoshiko Megami, windprincess342, Me 


	7. Waiting For Somebody To Come And Rescue

**Authors Notes:** Not much to say except it might take awhile for the next chappy to be posted because Ill be gone for a few days. I hope you guys like the update.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 6- Waiting For Somebody To Come And Rescue Me**

* * *

Kagome sighed wearily. Tomorrow the lords were supposed to be arriving, and she had run herself ragged in preparations. One of the servants had said she needn't do anything at all, but she had insisted. Now everything was prepared, all the rooms had been aired out, and fresh tatami mats had been put in every room of the castle. Anei smiled as she leaned up against him once more, as she had been every evening that week.

"Damn him. He hasn't even shown up once to help," Kagome muttered as she yawned.

"Who?" Anei asked. Of course he knew. Kagome had been cursing Sesshoumaru every night for not helping out. Her revenge had been planning several activities that would involve Sesshoumaru interacting with several of the Lords. And Anei had listened to Sesshoumaru rant about it more than once.

"Sesshoumaru, he's pissing me off by not helping out," Kagome said. Anei chuckled.

"It's not funny," Kagome said as she whacked him on his arm. The youkai kept chuckling and merely opened the door to her room, bowing slightly as she walked into it. He thought he heard her mumble something similar to 'smart ass' but he wasn't sure.

As soon as she was within however, his face took on a much more sober look.

Tomorrow would be Kagome's ultimate test, and Inu Yasha hadn't made things any easier by staying where he obviously wasn't wanted. But Kagome had persevered. And Anei felt has heart go out to the young woman who had gotten to bed late each night just to make sure everything was going according to plan.

He knew what he was beginning to feel was pointless.

But he couldn't help it.

He loved her.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of Mako rushing around the room, gathering everything from makeup to the obi of the kimono.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she stretched. Mako brought the kimono to her and Kagome approved of the white kimono with the dark blue crescent moon painted in the silver clouds of a mountain scene.

"It is the kimono of the Lady of the Castle. You are to wear it to greet the Lords. They are already waiting for you in the Hall my Lady. Anei insisted you sleep in because you slept so little this week," Mako said as she quickly put Kagome into a yukata and then the kimono. Kagome felt her blood boil. Anei knew better than this! Yes he had concerns about her but he knew she had to be up early today!

After Mako tied the dark blue obi in a butterfly knot, Kagome quickly applied some kohl to her eyes and prayed it would be enough for the Lords. She hated the heavy face makeup. And some noblewomen had been staining their teeth black lately! Kagome shuddered as she put on some socks and her sandals, then quickly rushes out of her room and straight into Anei.

"Come on," He told her.

"You jerk! You knew I had to be up early," Kagome hissed as she hurried in front of him.

"It is fashionable for the Lady of the Castle to be late. And you look lovely I might add," Anei added. Kagome nodded her thanks and stopped in front of the door to the Hall.

"I don't think I can do this" Kagome whispered.

Anei walked before her and opened the door.

"The Lady Kagome," He said in a strong, deep voice. Kagome walked in behind him and he moved to the side, letting everyone in the room see her. Fear made her want to run like a scared rabbit from the youkai in the room that were looking at her, judging her. Instead, she did her best impression of Sesshoumaru and took her seat next to Inu Yasha, who actually looked sober. Sesshoumaru had taken his seat at the head of the table. As she sat down, she heard the whispers and saw the interested looks of the people.

Suddenly everyone sat down and food came out by the platter. Kagome glared at Anei when she realized he had let her sleep into the afternoon.

"Oh my, this is delicious!" One female youkai exclaimed as she bit into a piece of an Italian pastry Kagome had made.

"Lady Kagome brought many very interesting things with her from her homeland," Inu Yasha said with a snicker as he ate some sort of roll stuffed with something.

"Ack!" He gasped as he chugged down some sake. He had only taken one bite of the roll and found it to be filled with curry! Everyone looked at the hanyou with ill disguised amusement. That is of course, except for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They merely sighed inwardly.

"Lady Kagome, this is wonderful! What do you call it?" A kitsune asked. Kagome smiled.

"It's called a French fry," Kagome told them. It had taken her forever to figure out how to cut the potatoes just so and how long to cook the fries without making them crispy.

"Well, it's delicious," The kitsune replied. Kagome nodded modestly and watched Inu Yasha from the corner of her eye. He was drinking, but not nearly as much as he usually would. Shippou and Rin suddenly ran in, followed by a harried looking Jaken.

"Mama mama! Yotogi said you look really pretty but forgot to put this on!" Shippou said as he crawled into her lap. Kagome smiled down at him and lowered her head so he could put the pendant that held the jewel around her neck.

"Thank you Shippou. Now go play with Rin and Jaken," Kagome told him with a quick peck on his forehead. The kitsune beamed and quickly scampered out of the room.

"It seems Lady Kagome has a very generous heart," A youkai said from down the table. Kagome wanted to hit whoever had said it for their mocking tone.

"Yes, she takes in random whelps and clothes and feeds them. She even let's the one call her mother," Inu Yasha said.

Kagome had an affronted look and wanted to sit him until he was paralyzed, but refrained.

Instead, she replied in a calm tone. "But Inu Yasha, Shippou has been my adopted son for over a year now. And I have taken in no other orphans, just him while we traveled, searching for the shikon jewel."

Inu Yasha tried to keep his rage under control, instead of yelling at her he merely drank another glass of sake.

"Lady Kagome I didn't know you had such a big heart. Is the little girl your daughter? She looks very much like you," A woman commented.

"She is my ward," Sesshoumaru told them.

"I see," The woman said. Conversation picked up, and many questions were asked about Naraku.

"How did you defeat him? What happened?"

Kagome felt overwhelmed for a minute.

"Lady Kagome used her powers to purify Naraku after he was seriously wounded by my attack with Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru told them.

"But is Tenseiga not the sword of Heaven? I would have thought Tetsusaiga would be more appropriate," Someone said aloud.

"We thought that as well, but in actuality Tetsusaiga was good for destroying the barrier around Naraku's castle, but ultimately Tenseiga healed the poison within Naraku that had been brought on by absorbing so many youkai. He separated Onigumo and Naraku after that all I had to do was purify Naraku," Kagome told them.

"How fascinating! I didn't know a human would be any help at all in the battle against Naraku!" A youkai man said to Kagome. Kagome felt her cheeks redden.

"Neither did I," Inu Yasha snorted, angry his part in the battle had been downplayed, or so he felt. Kagome's cheeks reddened even more after his comment.

"But Lady Kagome is a miko, the Guardian of the shikon jewel. She is no ordinary human," A tiger youkai said. Kagome looked at the man in shock. He seemed to be older, but she couldn't tell. However, his eyes held an intelligent gleam.

"I see," The youkai who had made the earlier comment said aloud. Whispers started under the din of the others talking. Kagome felt like kicking several people.

Soon (though not soon enough for her tastes) the mid day meal ended and Kagome escaped as soon as she could. The women were all retiring to their rooms for rest while the men would talk in the teahouse outside in the garden.

"Very well done Kagome," Anei told her as they walked towards her room. Kagome nodded thankfully.

Only one week and six more days of it left to endure.

* * *

The eyes following Kagome and Anei flashed with malicious excitement. Just as the youkai and miko disappeared around the corner, the youkai threw his arm around the miko's shoulders. The woman watching them discreetly smirked when she saw the miko lean into the youkai.

This was good. Very good indeed.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone else was in their rooms, Kagome wandered through the garden. She had made sure Anei was no where in sight. Hopefully he was having his dinner. Sighing, Kagome sat down on the lip of a fountain and let herself finally relax.

She really hated the presence of the Lords and their women. She didn't hate them, not at all. In fact most of them merely annoyed her with their snide remarks about her human blood. But some of them were so malicious. Kagome had shuddered at the cold glint in the eyes of some of the youkai.

Inu Yasha had thankfully not gotten drunk. Unfortunately though, he had not stopped making snide comments about her, and once he had alluded to her barren womb. Kagome had wanted more than anything to sit him. Not that it would have done much good. He only would have acted worse most likely.

Sighing, Kagome looked to the stars. When she was younger, she remembered she would try and find designs other than the obvious constellations among them.

Now it seemed she could find nothing.

"What are you doing out here without Anei?" A voice asked. Kagome jumped slightly, startled. Sesshoumaru stood only a few feet away.

"I just needed some time to think," Kagome answered.

"It's not safe with all of the Lords here. Many crave the jewel you were around your neck so nonchalantly. Would you like to be caught alone with any of them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Gee thanks for scaring me," Kagome snapped as she stood and smoothed out the kimono.

"If it makes you remember the safety of the jewel, so be it," He told her.

"You're just being mean because I made so many plans that included you spending time with the Lords," Kagome huffed angrily.

He had no response for that.

"Thought so. The only problem is Inu Yasha. Isn't there any way to keep him out of sight, or better yet, to get him away from the castle?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru chuckled, earning him a surprised look.

"I have tried, but he refuses to go. I noticed your friends were absent today. Why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, changing the topic.

"Sango is resting more and more since the babies are so close to arriving. Miroku chooses to stay with her. I wish I wasn't so busy, or else I'd be with her more. I'm scared for her. I heard that a lot of women didn't make it through childbirth in this time. It's even dangerous in my time," Kagome told him.

"I see. She is carrying three babes within her. Their heartbeats are strong," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded gratefully for the information. They stood silently for several minutes.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry for planning so many activities where you have to spend time with the Lords. I suppose I've been a bit crabby lately," Kagome admittedly suddenly.

"Crabby?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, crabby. It's an expression from my time. I guess, well, grumpy," She told him. "It's because of everything going on. Sometimes I still wake up at night, hoping I'm not next to Inu Yasha," Kagome told him honestly.

"I commend you. Most women could not do what you have done," He told her. Kagome blushed with his praise.

She looked at the silent lord. Moonlight shone off of his pale hair, reminding her of spun silver. His eyes glinted in the pale light, making her think of hidden secrets.

When he looked at her quizzically, she blushed an even deeper red and bowed her head.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru," She whispered as she quickly left the garden.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, his eyes showing nothing. He had caught the sudden arousal in her scent and he had wondered what had happened to change her scent so suddenly. The he had seen her looking at him and he was reminded of her lush body pressed flush against his a week ago after she had kicked him.

_'She is my brother's wife,'_ He reminded himself.

But deep within, a little voice started speaking to him, arguing with his statement. Yes, she was indeed his brother's wife, but his brother would never appreciate her raw power that mixed with innocence somehow still intact after being taken by the hanyou so roughly so many times.

Her strength astounded him. Today she had tolerated the snide remarks of youkai, her husband, and all on top of keeping things running smoothly. She had kept her calm throughout the day, her only slip was blushing during the mid day meal.

_'A proper hime indeed,' _He told himself. Suddenly he mentally berated himself though. What was he thinking? This was his brother's wife! She was a human!

A miko. A miko with extraordinary strength.

With his mind in turmoil he quickly left the gardens, trying to sort his thoughts out, chalking it up to simple lust in the end. He had not rutted with a woman in several years, and he had seen the miko's naked flesh the day Inu Yasha attacked her. That was all it was. He could find another woman to satisfy him. There were enough wandering around these very hallways, and Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't want to rut with any of the visiting women, and he would never rut with a servant.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to find a woman any time soon. But he had gone this long. Surely he could wait until the Lords left to go find some sport.

* * *

Kagome rushed into her room, her face bright red. She couldn't believe herself! Her husband was sleeping somewhere in the castle and she was thinking about his brother! Disgust for herself welled up within when she thought about him standing in the moon's pale light. What the hell had happened to her? How had she gotten this way? She had never really thought about him like that before. Sure she had noticed he was handsome. No, beautiful. What girl with eyes wouldn't? But he was her husband's brother! Sesshoumaru, the cold hearted bastard!

_'Not so cold hearted, he gave you these rooms, remember?'_ A little voice prodded her. Kagome pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She had to sleep for now. In the morning she had to face the Lords and their ladies once again.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Okay, so hints of Sess/Kag. I'm trying to build up some stuff and take time. Toodles for now! Please reveiw!

**Thankies to:** sataness-ov-desire, Kyo-babe, Demented Dope, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate, Doomed Froggies, Rogue Socks, Erik and Fae, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Kagome-Sano's grl, Hoshiko Megami, Nilee, windprincess342


	8. The Gravity Of Love

**Authors Notes**: Okay, so the ball starts rolling in this chappy, and I warn you guys, the next starts out with lemony content. So yeah. Lol, I hope you guys like the chappy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 7-The Gravity Of Love

* * *

**

The next morning Kagome awoke early and dressed at a leisurely pace with Mako's help. The kitsune was unusually quiet and that sparked Kagome's interest.

"Mako, what's going on?" Kagome asked after the kitsune fumbled for the seventh time while trying to tie the obi.

"N-nothing my Lady," Mako answered shakily as she finished tying off the long piece of silk.

"Mako, please tell me. I can help," Kagome said in a soothing voice.

"That's just it ma'am, it's got nothing to do with me! Your husband took a mistress last night!" Mako cried as she hugged her mistress. She had seen it herself, being called to Inu Yasha's room to bring sake. The hanyou had been naked, another Lady's servant had been laying in his bed.

Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes. Mako hugged her mistress tightly, praying she hadn't said the wrong thing. But the entire castle would know by the mid day meal and Kagome couldn't go out there and not know. It would be setting her up for humiliation.

"That is Inu Yasha's choice Mako. It doesn't matter," Kagome sniffled. "Thank you for telling me. Now I know…" Kagome trailed off.

Now she knew that nothing was going to go back to what it once was. It was the first time she realized that staying here might not be worth it. Maybe she could still go back to her own time and find a nice boy. She could even get caught up on school if she went to night school on top of high school.

And Shippou could come with her. She could escape this hellish world her reality had become.

"My Lady, it is time for us to go, or else you will be late for breakfast," Mako whispered. Kagome nodded and continued to form the plans in her head as she wiped her face free of tears. Certainly she would have to wait to see her godchildren. She would never forgive herself if she left before that. And maybe a few days after. It was only another month, she could endure.

Shippou and Rin woke up and Kagome told them to dress and play with Mako. The maid stayed behind as Kagome exited the room. Anei saw her and nodded.

"Anei, I take it you have already heard?" Kagome asked. He nodded, his eyes soft as he looked at her.

"Then there is no need to explain anything. He is no longer allowed to be alone with me or to come to my rooms," Kagome told him.

"Nothing has changed then my lady," He told her. "Except now you are determined to keep him away from you now that he has taken another human," Anei told her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's a human woman? I thought it would be a youkai," Kagome whispered.

"It doesn't matter. I think he took her because of her name. It means 'Taint'. I spoke to another servant of that court and it seems she was kept for times the master was in a less than kind disposition. Inu Yasha must have heard. The only way she can achieve pleasure… Is through pain," Anei explained.

Kagome felt her cheeks grow red. She had heard of people like that in her time, but she had never thought it existed here! And Inu Yasha had sought her out for this exact purpose! Humiliation made her want to cry.

"Don't cry Kagome," Anei said as he pulled her into his embrace. Kagome accepted the hug, holding her tears in check.

"He's not worth it, is he?" Kagome asked.

"No," Anei answered honestly.

"Then I won't cry," She said resolutely as she pulled away from Anei and stood straight, her head high.

"That's a girl," Anei told her. Kagome smiled and they walked down the hall. Her emotions were still whirling around in a sort of daze, but she was determined to make it through the day without crying no matter what.

Because now she knew deep within that he was no longer the same man she had loved. And the man he had become wasn't worth her tears.

* * *

Breakfast was fine. Kagome sailed through it much more easily than she had the mid day meal the day before. She even caught both Anei and Sesshoumaru casting approving glances at her. Her mind went back to seeing Sesshoumaru in the moonlight and she blushed once but was able to quickly control it. Inu Yasha never showed up. No one commented on it. Kagome guessed it was one of those court rules. You don't talk about a man's mistress to his wife.

But Kagome caught the pitying glances from some of the women and ignored them. It wasn't like she needed pity. She accepted the fact Inu Yasha had a mistress. It kept him from hurting her while they were making love.

Breakfast quickly ended and Kagome got up gratefully.

"Lady Kagome!" A woman called out. Kagome turned to see a beautiful youkai coming towards her.

"Yes?"

"I am Lady Okibi," The woman said as she caught up and began to walk next to Kagome. "Is it possible to speak in private?" Okibi said with a glance to Anei.

"My guard is present everywhere I am. But you have my word he will not repeat anything you say," Kagome supplied. Lady Okibi smiled, her crimson eyes understanding.

"Then may we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course," Kagome said as she led the way to a small, formal tea room. Anei closed the door and stood outside. Kagome gestured for Okibi to speak.

"Lady Kagome, ever since I arrived yesterday, you have been nothing but kind, despite the fact that you are a miko and we are youkai. The woman your husband took as a mistress was my own maid. I tried to stop it but my husband agreed when your husband bought her. I wanted to ask your forgiveness," Okibi told her. Kagome nodded in understanding and smiled at the youkai.

"It wasn't your fault. Sometimes we women just have to deal with it. Though sometimes I wish I could be more like Sango," Kagome sighed.

"Sango?" Okibi asked looking confused.

"She is one of my old traveling companions. She hasn't been coming down for meals because of her advanced pregnancy, and well, she used to be a taijiya. She will harm no youkai that will not harm her or her friends," Kagome quickly explained.

"I had heard of her. The last of her village, am I correct?" Okibi asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kagome asked the youkai.

"Her village is in my lands," Okibi told her.

"Oh Kami, you're the Lo- I mean Lady of the South?" Kagome asked, her jaw dropping. The Lady of the Southern Lands was apologizing to her!

"Yes. It is not so a big a thing. But it is good to know there is a woman in this castle once more," Okibi told her.

"But I'm not-"

"Lady Kagome, until Sesshoumaru takes a wife, you are Lady of the Castle, and a very good representative of the house of the Inu Clan I might add. And at the rate it's going Sesshoumaru will never take a mate. And rumor has it among the servants you only had a week to prepare the castle for this gathering. I commend you, it's wonderful," Okibi told her.

Kagome blushed with the praise and nodded her head. "Thank you. It's been hard, but so far so good," Kagome told the woman. Okibi nodded her head in understanding once again.

"I'm going to retire for now. But thank you, Lady Kagome," Okibi said as she got up and quickly left. Kagome was confused by the youkai's words. What did Okibi mean when she said thank you?

"That went well," Anei said as he walked in. Kagome smiled at him and stood.

"She's very kind," Kagome told him.

"Only to those she favors. She's a tyrant to those she does not. Lady Okibi is one of the last of her kind, so she has learned to put on the mask for the sake of her kindred, lest they be considered weak and easy prey," Anei told her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"She is a phoenix. Not exactly a youkai, but similar in scent and powers," Anei explained. Kagome felt questions piling up in her mind. Okibi had felt so much like a youkai! Of course there had been very little jaki, but Kagome had chalked that up to the kindness of the woman.

"It is a little acknowledged fact, something she would rather not make too obvious. Often enough she is mistaken for a youkai, so she lets it go. Lady Okibi is a very complicated person," Anei chuckled.

"Well, at least she's not cruel. And she apologized for what Inu Yasha did. She didn't even have to. I never knew people could be that kind," Kagome said with a sniffle.

"But you should. You are a perfect example of such Kagome," Anei told her s he came closer to her, looking down at her tenderly.

He knew it was selfish, but he had rejoiced when he found out that Inu Yasha had taken a mistress. It meant Kagome would leave him behind, maybe take a lover of her own. Maybe him…

Kagome noticed Anei's form was unusually close and she stepped back with a blush.

"I think I'll go play with the children," Kagome told him as she began to walk for the door.

Anei cursed himself inwardly for making such a mistake. It was much too soon to show his feelings for her. She was still healing from the wounds Inu Yasha had inflicted on her heart.

He followed her, his eyes blank as he hid his emotions.

* * *

Kagome quickly found Shippou and Rin playing with Jaken and Mako. The two children cried out in joy when they saw her. Sango and Miroku were sitting on a blanket nearby. Kagome smiled at the scene. It was like a family.

Nostalgia for the old times hit her full force and she tried to fight the tears back. She wanted to see her family again so badly.

_'Only another month,'_ Kagome told herself.

"Mama! Can Rin be my little sister?" Shippou suddenly asked. Kagome felt her jaw drop.

"Can Rin call you mama?" The little girl asked.

"I- I guess it depends on Sesshoumaru," Kagome choked. Tears came to her eyes. Her hastily made plans just went flying out the window, but now…Well, Rin needed her, and she couldn't take Rin to the future.

_'I'll go back for visits,'_ She promised herself.

"Yay! Sesshoumaru will let me! I know it!" Rin exclaimed confidently as she ran off to play a game of tag with Shippou. Kagome walked, dazed, to where Miroku and Sango sat.

"Well Kagome, you may not have had any children, but you still have a beautiful little boy and girl to call your own," Sango said, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked.

"It's so sweet. They chose you Kagome. Do you know how rare that is in these times? Most children are fostered off to Lords to become strong, but to have a child choose you," Sango trailed off. Kagome nodded, beginning to fully understand what Rin was asking for.

"I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't mind," Kagome whispered.

"If he cares for Rin at all he'll allow it," Miroku told her. Kagome nodded and they began to chat idly as they watched the two children play. She let her thoughts drift over many things. Mainly, how was she going to avoid Inu Yasha and his new mistress?

* * *

That night at dinner Kagome was eating at a pastry when Inu Yasha walked in, a woman on his arm.

Kagome felt her spirits drop more than just a few notches. The woman wasn't all that beautiful. Her features were too birdlike, her eyes too small.

_'What kind of person am I, judging someone by their looks!'_ Kagome berated herself.

Inu Yasha stood behind Kagome as if waiting for something. When Kagome didn't even look at him, his fury grew.

"Move aside Kagome," Inu Yasha told her. Kagome moved to the seat Inu Yasha would have ordinarily taken next to Sesshoumaru, thus insulting him. If Inu Yasha had sat in his usual seat, his new mistress would have taken her place at the table. Now Kagome had insinuated she deserved the place closer to Sesshoumaru more than he did.

And everyone began to whisper about it. Kagome had no clue what she had done, only that it had caused everyone to look like vultures at the site of a slaughter.

"Inu Yasha, it is perhaps better that you did not bring that woman with you," Sesshoumaru said in an icy cold voice. Inu Yasha was stirring up trouble just to hurt a woman. Making himself look like a petty fool in the end. Inwardly the taiyoukai cursed the hanyou as he tried to find a way to get the hanyou out of the room without causing too much of a disturbance. Or rumors.

"Bitch!" Inu Yasha snarled when he began to hear the chuckles of the other Lords. He would not be bested by a weak human woman! His hand raised and Kagome looked at him in terror for a moment before her eyes took on a defiant glance.

"Osuwari," She said.

Inu Yasha face planted into the ground and Kagome continued to eat as if nothing had happened, earning an approving glance from both Sesshoumaru and Okibi.

Inu Yasha was trying to get up and cursing Kagome under his breath.

"Anei, please take Lord Inu Yasha to his quarters," Kagome stated as she motioned for a servant to take her plate.

Everyone marveled at the calm demeanor of the miko. In one second she had changed from scared to defiant to regal. Even the motion of her hand to gesture for her guard to take Inu Yasha was elegant and graceful!

"I apologize sincerely for my husband," Kagome told them all after the hanyou had been taken away, his mistress following behind.

Rin and Shippou came running in just as Anei had left.

"Mama! Shippou and I made you these," Rin exclaimed as she handed Kagome a bouquet of flowers.

A moment of awkward silence followed her words. Kagome shot a nervous glance to Sesshoumaru. He looked totally unaffected.

"Thank you Rin, thank you Shippou," Kagome said as she hugged them both and set the bouquet in her lap.

"Go find Mako and get ready for bed. I'll be there to tuck you in," Kagome told them. Rin and Shippou nodded and ran out of the room, oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

"It seems Kagome has taken in another. But I thought she was your ward?" A youkai asked.

"It's obvious. Rin may be Sesshoumaru's ward, but Kagome is a woman, and Rin is a girl. All little girls want a mother, be it by blood or by heart," Okibi stated as she munched on a piece of daifuku.

"Very well said Lady Okibi," Another youkai stated.

But Kagome saw the interested stares, and even some of the angry glares. What had she done to make some of the youkai so angry? Some of the women looked like they wanted to rip her eyes out and eat them for dinner!

But dinner went on without further incident, and Kagome sighed as she quickly escaped. Quickly she tucked the children in and changed into a yukata, then grabbed one of the long strips of cotton that served as towels in this time.

"Anei, I know there are two bathhouses on the premises, and since the Lords and Ladies will be using the one I usually use, please show me to the other," Kagome requested.

"But-" Anei began, then saw her determined gaze. "This way," He said as he began to show her to the bathhouse. Kagome followed, thankful he had decided to lead her there after all.

She arrived and quickly slipped in, relaxing as she walked into the foggy room. She let the yukata slip off and she quickly stepped into the hot waters of the natural spring, a sigh escaping.

"I was not aware anyone came in here save me," Sesshoumaru's voice said. Kagome jumped. His voice had echoed in the room and it was hard to pin point his location.

"Where are you? And why can't I come in here?" Kagome demanded.

"Relax woman, I'm not in the water with you. In fact I was just leaving," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome relaxed again.

"But it would be wise to ask before you use my personal bathhouse next time," Sesshoumaru taunted.

"Anei never said," Kagome began, then shut her mouth. She didn't want to get her friend in trouble.

"From what the servants say you bathe religiously. Anei probably realized that you wanted a bath and brought you here to avoid the other Lords and Ladies," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome still couldn't spot him in the foggy room. He made little sound as he moved, but she could have sworn she hear the sound of clothing rustle.

"You're not naked are you?" Kagome hissed.

"Now why would that bother you?" He taunted her.

"It's not right. Now leave," She commanded.

Big mistake.

"Leave? But have you forgotten, this is my own bathhouse Kagome. If I so choose I can throw you out of here without a stitch of clothing," He told her, a chuckle escaping.

"You wouldn't!" Kagome gasped.

"You're right, I wouldn't, not to you at least. But once I did. Some woman had snuck into here, trying to seduce me. But you are not like her," Sesshoumaru said.

"You're right, I'm not that much of a bitch," Kagome snapped, surprising herself by using such a word.

"No, you're too innocent," He said with a chuckle. Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks and let her head thump onto the rocks behind it.

"Aren't you leaving?" Kagome asked several minutes later.

No answer. She stood warily, her arms covering her breasts modestly. She looked around and stepped out of the hot spring. Nothing could be seen in the dense cloud of steam that filled the room. She fumbled around, looking for the cloth to dry herself off. What had happened to it? Disorientation took over as she searched, wondering if she had moved so much in the water that she had gotten out of the opposite side f the pool.

She felt fabric, and yanked on it.

"That is not wise," Sesshoumaru's voice cautioned. Kagome let out a sound similar to 'eep!" and stumbled backwards.

She felt herself about to fall into the water when Sesshoumaru's hand grab her flailing arm.

Too late. She fell into the water.

But she took him with her.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Anei's voice said from the outside of the bathhouse.

"I'm fine!" She choked, spitting the metallic tasting water out of her mouth, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"I can't believe you, you jerk!" Kagome hissed.

"You're the one that tried to use my yukata as a drying cloth," He hissed back, glaring down at her.

Suddenly Kagome noticed his eyes widening as he looked down at her. She looked down and saw that she was totally naked! And he could see everything!

"Oh my god!" She screeched as she splashed down into the water. "Get me my yukata; I'm getting out of here!" She hissed.

Sesshoumaru moved and handed her the yukata.

"Turn around," She hissed.

Instead he stepped out of the water and walked somewhere in the room. Steam obscured her vision to where she could no longer see him. Sighing, she stepped out and quickly pulled on her robe, then put the towel on her hair.

She'd wait until she got to her room to dry off and get dressed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was mentally berating himself once again as he watched Kagome walk out of the bathhouse. Why had he stayed in the first place? It had been a foolish move! But she had challenged him with her words, and he was the Lord of this castle, and he wouldn't back down from the suddenly strong willed, defiant woman.

He heard Kagome muttering something to Anei. He waited for them to leave and quickly slipped out, unnoticed, and went back to his room.

* * *

"You didn't tell me it was his personal bathhouse," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"You didn't give me a chance," He responded, confused.

"He was in there and he saw me!" Kagome suddenly wailed.

"WHAT!" Anei growled. Kagome blushed and nodded her head. Anei felt the possessive rage filling him.

Kagome looked at him, scared of his reddening eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Anei," She whispered, scared. He looked down at her, startled. The red began to recede from his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing," He told her as he began to walk towards her room. Kagome followed quietly, unsure of what was going on. He sat at his usual post in front of her door, and Kagome, too disturbed to sleep, went to her small table covered with papers and began to go over the household accounts.

* * *

**Authors End Notes**: Now, Im tired, and Im going to finally sleep more than three hours at a time in just a few minutes. I need it. I really do. Goodnight everyone!

**Thankies To:** darkravenkb226, Kyo-Babe, D.C., ilikebagels, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate, Vik, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Erik and Fae, Youkai Sesshomarulover, Kaiwren, Western Lord'sMate, Nilee, Rogue Socks, windprincess342


	9. In My Dreams

**Authors Notes:** First off, I am in an insanely smiley mood right now, I mean, I'm grinning like some sort of idiot. But that's good, believe me. I will be gone on vacation till sometime next week I think, but I will update as soon as I get back, promise. And I'm so close to 100 reviews! That makes me smile even bigger! I feel like I'm floating.

* * *

**Warning: Lemony goodness ahead!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Inu Yasha, however, original characters are mine. No stealing.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 8-In My Dreams

* * *

**

She stared around the steamy bathhouse room. No one here, good. She slipped out of the pale green yukata and into the natural spring, sighing as the hot water began to work wonders on her sore body almost immediately. Kagome let her eyes close as she leaned her head back, relaxing in the quiet room.

Suddenly she heard a slight rustle of fabric and felt herself go completely still. Even her heart seemed frozen as she heard a male groan as the waters moved. Her eyes were wide open, trying to find the source of the sound without moving.

"Oh my god," She finally whispered when she saw him.

Sesshoumaru was in the bath with her, naked.

"I told you to ask permission Kagome," He said in a sultry purr as he moved towards her through the water.

Kagome blushed as he put one arm on either side of her and stared into her eyes. Her breath started coming in short puffs and she knew she resembled a cherry tomato.

"I- I didn't know you'd be here," She stammered.

"You should have asked," He repeated as he nuzzled her neck gently. Suddenly his tongue darted out and touched the pale column of her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily. He chuckled and began to kiss up her neck and her cheek, and finally he pulled away.

"Please," She whispered.

"Yes?" He taunted.

She could say nothing, merely blush. Moving forward slightly, she touched her lips to his. Amber eyes widened at her bold move. Suddenly Kagome felt herself pushed back against the wall of the spring as he kissed her hungrily.

A moan was wrenched from her throat when he began to fondle her breast. She felt his lips turn into a smirk and suddenly he was pulling away from her. She moaned in protest, but her moan turned into a sharp cry as he took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, nipping the tip lightly as his other hand continued to fondle her breast.

Her back arched, as if offering herself to him. Sesshoumaru continued to fondle and suck on her breasts, switching his attentions between them. Heat began to build in Kagome's stomach and her entire body felt like a tightly coiled spring. Moans filled the bathhouse as she let her hands become tangled in his hair as if trying to keep him close.

When his hand left her breast she mewled in protest. Aching spread throughout her body with the searing heat.

"Slowly," His purred as he traced her femininity. For a moment Kagome thought her back would snap in two as he pushed one finger in her, causing her to arch into him. In those moments she was close to sobbing as he moved his finger in and out of her with an agonizing slowness that she was sure would kill her.

"Sesshoumaru," She cried out, begging for the release that was so close. He answered her plea by speeding up his ministrations. If she had thought she would die before she was surely dieing now as she felt electricity jolt throughout her body. A sharp cry echoed through the bathhouse as she fell over the edge.

But when she came back down, the heat hadn't dissipated, nor the need. If anything it had only increased. But he seemed to know that. With a slow, torturous movement he place himself at her entrance and eased in.

Kagome moaned as he finally thrust all of the way in, staying still for a moment as she felt herself rippling and contracting around him. Their raspy breathing filled the bathhouse. The youkai lord began to kiss her just as he began to move within her. The searing heat within her seemed to boil her blood and every cell in her body seemed to burst and become pure energy as he continued, speeding up the pace. Her legs locked around his waist and her hands tangled themselves into his hair as he nipped at her neck. The water in the spring splashed around and sweat covered the exposed parts of their bodies as he moved against her. Soon she was moving her hips, creating a quick, savage rhythm as he plunged into her core again and again.

Suddenly she cried out and arched against him, fireworks going off behind her closed lids. Her muscles clenched down around him and as if he was far away, she heard his almost guttural cry as he released his seed into her.

* * *

Kagome awoke, panting and startled. She looked around her and realized she had fallen asleep at her desk as she had worked on the accounts. And then she realized what she had been dreaming, and who she had been dreaming about.

"Oh my god," She whispered, her blush practically glowing in the dim room. Quickly she snuffed out the candles and crawled into bed, pulled the blanket around her shivering form. The entire time she was mentally kicking herself for dreaming about Sesshoumaru of all people.

But what she didn't know that the demon lord had shared her dream, and at the moment he was heading for the nearest cold water source on his lands, which was roughly an hour away.

But he had six hours until it was time for breakfast anyways.

* * *

Kagome watched the sun rise and dressed in an elegant, yet simple blue kimono. She summoned Mako to help with the obi, and then quickly went to the kitchens for a cup of tea.

"Haven't seen you here in awhile aiji. So, how are you feeling?" Airon asked as she handed a cup of bancha tea to Kagome.

"Alright I suppose. There was some trouble with Inu Yasha last night. It was embarrassing, but I guess that's just how it is," Kagome sighed.

"It's alright aiji. From what I heard you handled it beautifully. Many of the Lords were impressed by your calm demeanor," Airon told her as she sat down and drank her own cup of tea.

"I guess," Kagome said with a yawn.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Airon asked, noting the dark circles beneath Kagome's eyes.

"For a little while. I had a…Disturbing dream," Kagome told the woman.

Anei snorted from his corner and Kagome looked at him, curious. He had been acting oddly for awhile now. What was going on with him?

"What sort of disturbing dream?" Airon asked.

"N-nothing I want to talk about," Kagome stammered, blushing.

"Oh, that sort of disturbing dream," The cook said with a chuckle. "Anyone in particular?"

"None of your business," Kagome said blushing furiously. Anei was so focused on her he noticed a quick glance in his direction and his hopes soared. He knew she had been dreaming last night, and knew that the dream had caused her scent to take on the heady tinge of arousal as she had slept. But what he hadn't known was who.

But that one glance as she it mean she was dreaming about him?

"I see. Well, breakfast is being made by some other cooks today, I wanted a break. In all honesty cooking for the Lords, their women, and their servants on top of our own home, it's exhausting," Airon sighed. "And Lady Sango demands her fair share of cooking with those three little ones," The youkai added.

"I can't wait for them to arrive. I feel bad because I haven't spent as much time with her since the lords arrived," Kagome said sadly.

"Well, how about you take breakfast with her today? I'm sure Sesshoumaru can manage the other nobles on his own," Airon told her, chuckling. Kagome nodded happily.

"You're right. He'll be fine, what could happen?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Kagome spent her breakfast laughing and chatting with Sango and Miroku. Sango looked radiant, and Miroku looked…Well, haggard.

"I can't wait for these little ones to come out already! I haven't seen my feet for months!" Sango joked.

And breakfast continued along those lines.

When it ended and Sango wanted to go take a nap, Kagome hugged her friends and left, Anei walking beside her.

"Sango will have her children soon," Anei commented.

"Yes. I hope everything goes well. Multiple births can be fatal," Kagome sighed.

"With your miko powers, you may be able to help," He suggested.

"You're right. Anei, can we go to the shrine today? I still haven't gone, but I want to now. Please?" She asked, looking at him like he was some sort of hero.

"Alright," He sighed. "But you'll miss the mid-day meal with those women," He added. Kagome shrugged carelessly as they changed their direction and began walking towards the shrine.

Neither of them realized someone was watching with eyes colder than Sesshoumaru's had ever been.

* * *

"I see," The priest murmured after he had listened to Kagome's request. He also saw her curiosity at his presence, and he couldn't blame her. After all, he was a human not too far away from Sesshoumaru's own castle.

"This is Inu Taisho's tomb, and it was his wish that my family be allowed to stay here," He explained in simple terms, skimming over the hassle Sesshoumaru had put his family through two hundred years ago.

"Oh, I didn't know I was that obvious," Kagome whispered, blushing.

"It's alright. Now, it's still early, so I guess we can start today if you wish," The priest said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"First I will teach you to reach your inner powers through meditation," He said.

"Like this?" Kagome asked as she sat in the lotus position and closed her eyes. Her hands rested in her lap, cupped as if to hold something. Within moments a small pink ball of light appeared.

The priest was stunned. Not many people could do that, just a few holy people!

"V-Very good Lady Kagome. Well, at least you know how to reach your core and focus your chakra into a ball. What all have you done with it so far?" He asked her.

"I, well, I've purified oni, and I helped destroy Naraku, and I can put some of my energy into my arrows," She told him.

"I see," He said again. Inwardly he was stunned. Kagome's abilities surpassed those of an advanced student! And she may not have noticed, but the ball of light within her hands was slowly engulfing her in a beautiful pink aura.

"Lady Kagome, I think at this point, you know most of what you should know, at least physically. But, how well is your control over your powers? For instance, are you intentionally surrounding yourself with power so that any youkai that touches you might die?"

"What?" Kagome asked, looked at herself, startled. She found that was indeed glowing bright pink!

"Oh god!" She screeched, making Anei cover his ears. But as soon as she began to become anxious, the aura began to fade and the power receded back into her.

"Well, I suppose your control isn't that good," The priest chuckled. Kagome blushed as Anei helped her back up.

"It is alright Lady Kagome. You have the power. Now all we need to do is help you refine your techniques," He told her. Kagome nodded her acceptance.

"We will begin tomorrow, if that is alright? I know the Nobles are currently in the castle," The priest stated.

"I would love to!" Kagome exclaimed, glad for the escape from the castle.

"Very well then. It's good you are so eager to learn. I will see you tomorrow morning," The priest told her. Kagome nodded and she and Anei left the castle.

Irukawa sighed after she had left, questions and astonishment finally taking over his mind.

Kagome had enough power to destroy every youkai currently in Sesshoumaru's castle with a single explosion of her powers. The raw power residing within her was amazing! Yet she had no control.

Groaning, he went to his private room and began to meditate on this problem.

How was he supposed to train someone when he had no powers himself?

* * *

Kagome smiled and nodded at appropriate times during dinner that night. She blushed when Sesshoumaru walked in. She had caught him looking at her, his glance more than a little cold and his body more than a little stiff.

_'Gee, wonder what broom handle got stuck up his butt,_' Kagome growled inwardly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we missed you at breakfast this morning," A neko youkai said in a sweet purr. Kagome still cringed. Ten minutes ago that same youkai had been throwing snide comments at her like darts.

"I was out settling a dispute," Sesshoumaru told them as he began to eat some rice with vegetables.

"Oh, I had hoped to discuss," The youkai began.

"Not now wife. Let's enjoy this wonderful dinner," The male youkai next to her said.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru ate little, but still quickly. Suddenly he stood.

"I must leave you all, good night," He told them as he swiftly left the room. Kagome wondered why he was suddenly acting so oddly. After her left everyone seemed much more subdued. A few women were glaring at the neko youkai that had spoken earlier. Kagome felt like the tension would kill her. She quickly finished her food and got up to leave.

"By the way Lady Kagome, where is your husband? I have not seen him all day," The neko youkai stated coldly. Kagome stiffened with rage, then forced herself to relax. She turned and looked to the youkai.

"He is most likely with his mistress," Kagome told her, leaving off the woman's title, causing her to bristle.

"I see. It just goes to show that some women are useless both in the bedroom no matter what anyone says about natural instincts."

"I suppose. Then again, I guess I just go to show that not all women are useless outside of the bedroom," Kagome said as she walked away, her heart raging within her. Anei followed swiftly behind, smiling gently.

But as soon as Kagome was out of sight of the doors, she began running blindly. Anei quickly followed, but he couldn't touch her. Somehow, without realizing it, Kagome had tapped her powers and a pink light surrounded her like an aura.

"Kagome!" Anei called out. "Please stop!"

But she didn't. Instead, she kept running until she reached the doors to the garden. The miko threw the door open and tore out of the castle as if she was being chased by some sort of monster. Anei felt his confusion build. Why was she running? She had soundly put that other woman in her place!

He followed her through the garden. Wildly he looked around in the light drizzling rain. He sniffed the air. It would only get worse, and quickly.

Looking around wildly, he tried to find her scent, but it only got lost in the smell of the rain.

"Kagome, please come out, where are you?" Anei called out desperately. No answer.

He ran through the gardens, searching for her, not minding the rain that went from a steady drizzle to a torrential downpour. None of that mattered as he searched everywhere in the garden for her.

_'She couldn't have gone past the wall…Where could she have gone?' _He asked himself as he finally gave up. He knew he would have to face Sesshoumaru once again. Drenched and more than a little cold, he ran into the castle to look for his lord.

Kagome however, had gone past the wall. In one far section of the garden, the kudzu had been allowed to grow on it's own with only minor trimming. The plant had almost covered a few larger bushes and a great portion of the wall. She had hidden there, hoping to get away from Anei and have some time to herself with no one to bother her. Some time to cry.

Instead she had found a gate that was more of a door than anything. The wooden bar that had been keeping it closed had long ago rotted, and hearing Anei get closer, she had pushed most of it out of the way. The wood had broken and gotten all over her, and she didn't want to contemplate termites or other bugs crawling in it. Instead, she had opened the gate (it's hinges had been surprisingly silent) and gone through to the other side, then closed it behind her.

Rain poured down on her as she looked at the scene before her.

It was probably a beautiful garden at one time. But now statuary lay broken everywhere with plants growing over the pieces, and even part of the small gazebo in the center had been covered with vines. Kagome crosses the bridge of a pond that had probably had koi in it once, but now had only weeds and lotus blossoms.

She ran for cover in the small gazebo, rain mixing with her tears. When she was inside, water dripped off of her body and onto the wooden floor.

What was wrong with her? She had responded like she should have!

So why did the comment get to her so much? Inu Yasha was leaving her alone now. He wouldn't hurt her now that he had that girl.

"Why does he have to leave me alone? Inu Yasha you idiot! Why did you have to leave me alone! Why couldn't you have been happy with me!" She screamed to the sky. Her cries were lost in the sound of the wind and thunder.

"I just want to go home," She whispered brokenly.

* * *

"I'm sorry my Lord, I couldn't find her in the garden," Anei finished. He was dripping water onto the floor of Sesshoumaru's study. Idly he noticed how the color of the wood changed when the water hit the floor, and the sound it made. Odd, he had never taken the time to notice that noise. It made him want to rip his hair out.

"I see. Anei, from this moment on you are relieved of your duties as Kagome's guard. You will resume your former duties," Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

"But Sesshoumaru-"

"No Anei. I gave you two chances. I can not allow a third. You will resume your duties tomorrow."

"What about Lady Kagome?" Anei asked, his voice tight with emotions. He had never been as good as Sesshoumaru in hidings his feelings.

"I will find her. Now go," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Anei left the room, his shoulders slumped. Sesshoumaru sighed. His friend was acting like a dog sulking away with its tail between its legs.

But he had to focus his attention on more important matters, such as the runaway miko with the shikon jewel around her neck.

He sighed. Why did she have to be such an annoyance? Why couldn't she take care of herself? Why did she take such foolish chances?

"Because she's human," He muttered as he walked out of the study and down the hall. After walking down a flight of stairs, he made it to the doors leading into the gardens and found them still open. He'd have to speak to Anei more. Perhaps the guard did take his duties seriously. That or he was so wrapped up in the thought of punishment that he had forgotten to close the door. Sesshoumaru shrugged these thoughts away and walked out into the rain.

Quickly he searched the gardens for signs of Kagome and found none. Her scent was faint even to his keen sense of smell, but he found it and followed it to the back of the garden. Following it, he found a door he had not seen in years. Not since his mother had died. Taking note of the rotted pieces of wood on the ground, he pushed the door open. It's hinges were still silent after all of this years. After stepping through and closing it behind him, he took a look at the garden.

"It's been so long," He murmured. Memories of the last time he had been in the garden assailed him. Somewhere, near a willow, his mother's remains were buried. He looked around for a moment, forgetting his task, and went straight for the willow next to the pond. Grass and flowers had grown rampantly. With more than a twinge of remorse, he knelt at the stone that marked his mothers grave.

"Over three hundred years since I was last here. I wonder mother, did you notice?" He asked, not expecting an answer, but still somewhat disappointed when he received nothing.

_'Enough of this foolishness. I have to find that woman,'_ He told himself, disgusted with his sentimentality. Stalking away from his mother's grave, he looked throughout the garden and tried to find the scent of the woman.

_'Salt. So she was crying,'_ He thought as he followed her scent.

Sesshoumaru found her in a wet heap in the gazebo. His eyes moved over her sleeping form as she shivered. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her kimono was ruined. Looking beyond her, he noticed the small table covered with dried leaves and the remains of a porcelain tea set. For a moment he remembered everything.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he picked the miko up and took another path towards a set of doors. After murmuring a few words, the barrier around the door fell and he nudged it open with his foot.

_'Damn woman,' _He muttered inwardly. After closing the door with his foot, he laid her down on the bed, his bed, and sat on a tatami mat that he usually used for meditating.

What the hell was he going to do now? Several female youkai lurked outside of his bedroom doors, trying to trap him into mating. More than enough to drive him crazy. And the one woman he had dreamed about, the _human_ woman he had dreamed about, was currently in his bed fast asleep.

"What did I do for karma to come back on me like this?" He groaned finally.

* * *

**Authors End Notes: **Yeah, some lemony goodness there hehe. Okay so maybe I shouldn't have done that, but hey, I had just gotten a very….Nice back massage from someone when I wrote this. What can I say? My mind went into gutter mode for a little while and that was my creative outlet lol.

Oh, and everyone, I will not kill Anei, I swear on my soul, I like Anei too much. But he will be in the sequel hint hint. Everyone, you all rock mah socks. Please, keep reviewing, it makes me so happy. Even happier than I am right now, which is really hard considering!

**Thankies To**: Nilee, Ookami K, D.C., minerva-five-one-nine, angelblade402, Hoshiko Megami, Red Day, Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind, Erik and Fae, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate, Kyo-Babe & Youkai SesshoumaruLover, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Kaiwren, windprincess342

**When I hit the hundred mark on reviews Shane is giving me a Buddha!**


	10. And I Wonder If You Have Ever Seen

**Authors Notes:** Wow. Crazy stuff happening at my end. Ups and downs and **BOOM**! But it's all okay in a way. Soz this chap took so long, but Ive been having so computer problems. Please forgive this poor authoress with a shitty computer! On another note, it's awesome everyone's taken to Anei like they have, I didn't expect him to have lil fanclub, but I'm happy he does, which makes me happy. Also, its been awesome because throughout this story and my previous one, Bad Day, Ive been making friends on Myspace and Livejournal and such. Its been truly awesome. And I have a proper boyfriend whos the biggest goofball and trance addict on the planet, kinda like me lol. He makes me happy.

Well, onto the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inu Yasha and Co, but original characters are mine! Steal and die a horrible death of flaming at my hands.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 9- And I Wonder If You Have Ever Seen

* * *

**

Kagome awoke with a sneeze. Her first thought was about getting a hot bath. Her second thought was how beautiful the room was. Her third thought came in the form of a question.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the simple, yet elegant room. The futon itself was oddly a dark blue, and the covers were silver and white.

"You're in my room after wandering into my private gardens last night," Sesshoumaru stated from his tatami mat. He hadn't slept last night at all. But of course, you couldn't tell that. He looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a little tangled and fuzzy, and his clothing looked stiff.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Kagome gasped, quickly standing.

"I still have yet to figure out a way for you to get out of here without one of the ladies awaiting my presence seeing you," He stated.

"Huh?"

"If one of the ladies outside sees you leaving my room, they'll jump to the wrong conclusion, and I'd like to avoid having my name tarnished because they think I tumbled with a human," Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome gasped in outrage and marched over to him.

"You could have just left me out there! I didn't ask for your help!" Kagome muttered as she poked him in the chest.

"Remember what happened last time you did that woman?" He growled.

"Do you remember what happened last time I did that?" She snapped back. Sesshoumaru began to growl low in his throat and Kagome backed away slightly.

"I could always go though the garden wall again," She said suddenly.

"You have to walk all the way back to your rooms after that. Someone will see you. Do you want to be seen as you are now?" He asked, his brow rose as he smirked at her.

Kagome looked at herself and groaned.

"Could you please get Anei to bring me some clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Anei is no longer guarding you," Sesshoumaru stated. He knew she wouldn't like the news. However, he did not anticipate her reaction.

Kagome slapped him smartly across the cheek, her eyes blazing with fury. Her energy began to surround her in an angry, red tinged pink aura.

"Why?" She shouted at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her question. Instead he had her pinned to a wall, his hand at her throat. Her feet dangled uselessly above the floor. Then he noticed something. A slight burning sensation on the inside of his palm, not unlike when he grabbed a hold of tetsusaiga.

"Let. Me. **GO**!" Kagome shouted as the energy around her flared. Sesshoumaru was knocked backwards onto the floor. Kagome fell to the floor the instant he let go of her and brought her own hands up to her neck.

"I told you I wouldn't be abused," She panted finally as he began to move again.

"Then don't do anything that warrants punishment," He retorted. A dull ache had filled his head, along with a buzzing sound.

"Bite me," She snapped.

"Don't tempt me," He shot back as he stood. Kagome followed suit and they both glared at each other for several moments.

"I want Anei as my guard," She snapped. "It wasn't his fault I ran out last night."

"And I can't let anyone think he gets special treatment!" Sesshoumaru snapped back.

"No one has to know," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru was about to retort, but took her words into consideration. It was likely few of the servants knew. If anything they were probably worried that she had gone missing. None of them had ever been allowed near his room in several decades. In fact, Kagome's room was the closest they had gotten, and that was at the other end of the wing!

"Fine," He finally muttered.

Kagome was about say retort when suddenly she took his words in. Realization dawned on her, and her eyes lost their confused look. But almost as soon as they lost the confused look, they became narrowed with suspicion.

"What's the catch?"

"Don't do anything foolish again and leave me alone."

"Kind of hard to do when I have to-" Kagome began.

"Baiting me is a foolish move woman," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Fine, fine, okay! Thank you, by the way," Kagome told him.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru told her as he went over to his tatami mat and sat back down.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked a few minutes later.

"What?" He snapped. She was making it impossible to meditate with her constant fidgeting!

"What am I supposed to do? I was supposed to go see the priest today for training," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru felt his frustration welling up within him. How could this happen? Why had he even brought her to his room in the first place? She deserved to have her reputation shredded by the females lurking outside of his room. Kagome had so far proved to be foolish, rash, and far too emotional.

But she had also stood up to Inu Yasha, made him look the fool, and she had planned a gathering in a week. And she had managed to singe his hands with her power.

Maybe she didn't deserve what life had handed to her, but she had chosen the path, and he refused to see it any other way. But…

Wasn't she trying her best to pull through it?

"Kagome, I want you to meditate. I'm sure the priest would have put you through the same exercise. Or do you not know how?" He asked.

"Well, I can, kind of," Kagome admitted.

"What do you mean, kind of?" He asked, curious.

"Well, my mom always told me that meditating is when you go to another place in your mind, a calm place. When Inu Yasha would…" She blushed and paused for a moment. "When we were together, I would usually go to that place," She admitted.

_'Why is she telling me this?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he asked, "So he was less than gentle with you?"

"That's one way of saying it," She sighed.

"That is not meditation, that is escapism. Meditation is when you focus yourself and delve into your subconscious to learn things about your mind and soul, your strengths and weaknesses," He told her, repeating what his father had told him so many years ago.

"Oh," She whispered as she sat and moved into lotus position. Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly.

"Now focus your mind and clear it of the noise and outside distraction, and follow it where it takes you," He told her, his deep, rich voice told her smoothly. After that, silence reigned in the room and Kagome tried to let go of everything.

Little by little everything faded from her focus and her body became almost completely still. Her breathing was even and her mind seemed so clear of everything. It was like death, or what she imagined death to be. Oddly, she felt like she was being hypnotized, or on the verge of passing out.

A few seconds later her home began to come into view. She watched as details began to place themselves in the picture before her. The shrine, the house, even the little house with the well inside. And the God tree.

Kagome watched as her mother came up the steps with a bag of groceries, and her grandpa swept the porch. Souta was lazing about on the porch railing, reading some magazine.

"I miss her," He suddenly said.

"I know sweetie, we all do," Her mother stated.

Before Kagome had a chance to memorize how her brother had grown, to take in all the details she had forgotten over the past several months, it faded.

"No!" She cried out, tears pouring from her eyes.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality, hot, scalding tears pouring from her eyes as she joked back a sob.

Sesshoumaru was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I saw my home. My family, they miss me. I miss them too," Kagome sobbed. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Can you go back?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. And I have to be here for Sango's-"

"After that you will go. Do you wish to come back?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course! I have to be here for Shippou and Rin and Sango and Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I see. It seems you will not be content until you have seen your family once more. I will summon for some food,' He told her, just as her stomach growled loudly.

"Thank you," She told him with a blush. However, her thoughts were racing.

_'First he lets Anei stay my guard. Then he says I can go home for awhile. This is so weird and not like him at all,'_ Kagome thought. All of the males seemed to be insane around this place!

Sesshoumaru stood and looked down at her.

"Stay here. Do not for whatever reason, leave this room. Do not allow anyone in," He told her. Kagome gulped and nodded at his serious tone. He quickly left and closed the door after him.

"Well, I guess I need to-" Kagome was saying, just as the door began to creak open.

Knowing it couldn't be him already, Kagome quickly hid herself behind a couple of chests. And she was right.

A beautiful, female youkai came into the room. Her fur was a creamy color with hints of brown, and her eyes were ice blue, and so cold.

"Finally I'll get him," She sighed happily as she removed her kimono and under robe. Kagome had to hold back a gasp as the youkai flung herself into the futon and burrowed under the covers. A cream colored tail tipped in brown twitched contentedly.

Several minutes passed, and Sesshoumaru walked back in looked annoyed and harassed. Kagome tried to stifle a giggle at his expression.

"Lady Yome, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice cold and stiff.

"Why, don't you know? I'm surprised you have forgotten so quickly," Yome said loudly.

"That's not going to work Yome, there's a sound barrier on my room. Now leave," He told her as he set the platter of foods down.

"And if I don't want to?" She purred. The neko youkai stood fluidly and let the cover fall away from her shamelessly.

"I have no interest in you Yome. Leave, or I will be forced to remove you."

"Don't you want me?" She purred as she walked over to him.

Kagome could almost hear Sesshoumaru's sigh in his expression.

"Very well," He said. Kagome was about to gasp in outrage. He was going to do that with her in the same room.

Suddenly Kagome heard an outraged howl as the door opened. More howling, a heavy thud, then the rustle of fabric.

"Keep her away from me. I will not be trapped into marriage by any woman," He stated coldly. Kagome gasped and the door closed solidly.

"You can come out now Kagome," He told her as he sat at his tatami mat. Kagome poked her head above the chests she had been hiding behind, blushing madly.

"I thought I told you not to let anyone in," He said as he took a piece of eel and began to eat it.

"Well I couldn't exactly jump out and tell her to leave. She just sort of…Walked in, and I only had enough time to hide," Kagome told him as she walked over to the tatami mat and sat across from him.

"I see. Be thankful she was too wrapped up in her plan to notice your scent in here," He said after he had finished the piece of eel. Kagome began to munch on some food and let herself relax.

"Will there be any problems because of what she did?" Kagome asked.

"Most likely her mother will be outraged and her father, to follow his duty, will have to act outraged, though he is a good man and doesn't deserve to be stuck with two women such as those," Sesshoumaru said.

"Feeling sympathy for someone?" Kagome asked.

"No."

After that they ate in relative silence. When the food was done, Kagome began to fidget. There was nothing to do except…Sit. And boredom was quickly taking it's toll.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What woman?" He asked, irritated.

"Do you have anything to read?"

"Not in here and I'm not chancing leaving this room again until you are gone," He told her.

"Oh."

"Try meditating again," He told her. Kagome nodded and went back to the bed.

Only now it was harder to focus her mind and clear it of everything. It felt like Sesshoumaru's eyes were on her the entire time as she pushed everything out of her mind ruthlessly. Well, she tried to anyways.

Instead she became away of the soft blankets she sat on, and the feeling of his stare only doubled as she tried to escape it within herself.

And suddenly she was thrust back into her dream before she could get away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his meditation by a peculiar scent. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kagome. Gold eyes shifted and changed, turning a molten amber when he suddenly realized what her scent was.

_Arousal_.

The miko's cheeks were flushed and she was sweating and trembling slightly.

But she was still meditating! It was like some sort of…

Dream!

A low moan came from her shuddering form as her back arched. It was as if her body was emulating the scene playing out in her mind, and her scent was sending him into overdrive. Pure, unadulterated arousal, and for the first time it wasn't tinged with the scent of ambition or lies. Something he had never smelled before. Pure need with nothing held back. And even innocence.

"Argh," She moaned as her back arched so much he thought it would break in two. "Sesshoumaru!"

His eyes widened and he almost fell backwards after she called out his name. This was his brother's wife! Screaming his name while trapped in some sort of erotic dream! Her breath began to come in short pants and he watched, entranced, as she moved her hips, erratically at first, then in a fast, steady rhythm. Her scent began to take over the room and his inner beast was clawing at its chains to be released from him and to take the woman who was seemingly offering herself to him.

Gathering all of his willpower he walked over to her, trying not to break down and let the beast free. But each step made it more and more difficult as her scent increased and surrounded him, invading every pore of his body and batter his defenses.

Another moan ripped itself from her throat as she arched once more, just as he was about to shake her shoulder to bring her out of meditation.

Her eyes opened suddenly and he looked down at her, sweat beading on his forehead and his eyes tinged with red.

"Umm, hi Sesshoumaru," She whispered.

He straightened and looked down at her coldly.

"Stay here, I'll put a barrier around the door so no one but me can enter. I'll tell the other lords that tomorrow we'll all go hunting so you can get out of here without anyone noticing," He told her.

"What will I do until then?" She asked.

"Stay here," He told her.

"All night?" She screeched. Her dream had hit home and told her how much she **didn't** need to stay in his room any longer.

"Unfortunately, yes. Despite the lack of wisdom in this it is the only choice should we want to avoid any rumors starting, and I personally do not want to deal with the headache."

"Fine," Kagome mumbled as she bowed her head. Personally she was torn between wanting to ask him if he had noticed anything odd about her and the embarrassment it would cause. But she really wanted to know if she had done anything…Outward during her meditation.

After he left she moved around to stretch her legs and noticed a few small, bound books on the table in the corner.

"So he lied to me. Hmph, whatever," Kagome said as she picked one up and went back to the bed. She opened it up and began to read, her astonishment beginning to grow.

It was Sesshoumaru's journal!

* * *

"My Lord, how could you do such a thing to my daughter?" Yome's mother asked.

"I did nothing untoward. If anything I could have you all thrown from this castle, but your husband was a close friend of my father's and I'm sure he knew nothing of you and your daughter's plan. But, needless to say, if your daughter does something so foolish again I will make sure she is not able to repeat her mistake," Sesshoumaru told the female youkai.

"Yes my Lord," The woman said, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Good. Tell your husband everyone will be going on a hunting party tomorrow," Sesshoumaru told her. She nodded and he quickly left. He told a few of his servants to tell the other lords and went to the kitchens to pick up another platter of food.

"My Lord, I heard that Lady Kagome went missing, is she alright?" Airon asked. Sesshoumaru was about to avoid her totally and leave with the food when he felt someone's claws pinching his ears.

"None of that young man! I still remember when you were wet behind the ears. Still are if you ask me. Now what's going on?" Airon demanded.

He was caught. He couldn't hurt his mother's friend and the woman that had been like a grandmother to him in his younger years.

Sighing, he brushed her hand away and turned back towards her.

"She was found and is spending the day recuperating," He told her. Then he left before the woman could grab his ear again.

* * *

**Authors end Notes:** I found a proper boyfriend! And wow. Just. Wow. Amazing. I never thought kissing could be so amazing! Weird actually. Well, I will be putting out the next chappy sometime next week, as I am going to spend a few nights at the house we are currently renovating. Methinks it'll be up Monday.

**Thankies to:** LadyDiDal, Binab86, Firevixen73, Aakahasha, Ookami K, Night Sins, Cysso, Hoshiko Megami, Angelblade402, Rogue Socks, Nilee, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, Kyo-Babe, Youkai Sesshoumarulover, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate, windprincess342


	11. Your Kisses Of Fire Fuel My Desire

**Authors Notes:** What can I say besides Im sorry my chapters aren't coming out as fast as I like? Bleh. I'm uber happy right now except for the teensy fact that, well, I have writer's block. Things are coming to me haltingly at best. Never fear though, I will not abandon hope! I am also helping my family remodel a house, so I wont even be home for the next several days.

Also, I have found out responding to reviewers is now banned. It blows, but that's my opinion. When I figure out a way to respond to everyone that's not a hassle for you guys, I will do so. In the meantime, thank you for your reviews everyone, they keep me writing even when I'm having a block.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Me now own Inu Yasha and Co, but I do own my original characters. Please no stealing.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 10-Your Kisses Of Fire Fuel My Desire

* * *

**

Kagome had become engrossed in reading his journal. She knew it was wrong of course, but the events were so fascinating! And it didn't seem personal at all. He only talked about battles and how his strength was coming along.

"Gee, is strength all he is focused on?" Kagome asked aloud.

"No, privacy is something else I try to focus on," His voice responded coldly. Kagome shot up from his bed and blushed a deep red. He had taken longer than she thought he would have, and she had totally forgotten about him.

"I'm really sorry," Kagome murmured, embarrassed at being caught, and more than a little ashamed. She handed the book to him and looked down at the floor.

"It's not important. It was nothing more than a record of battles on my land and the youkai I had to kill," He told her. Kagome nodded, still feeling ashamed.

"Come here and eat dinner. Airon was concerned about you. It seems Anei said you went missing. You are very lucky to have such an attentive guard," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled as she sat down across from him on the tatami mat and began to munch of the food in front of her, not even tasting it.

"You seem rather ungrateful today, despite all of the trouble you went through to get him back," Sesshoumaru said as he watched her eat.

"I don't know. I kind of don't want to have to leave here. I mean, I wish I could find a place to escape from everyone. Especially the women here with the lords. Most of them are so…Hostile," Kagome said with a delicate shudder.

"They wish for your position. You control the castle in a manner of speaking, and they crave to be my mate because they think it will bring them power. Few realize I have no wish for a mate and that even if I took a mate, I would never give a woman that sort of power," He said.

"Are you gay?" Kagome blurted. She clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed.

"What is gay?"

"Nothing," She squeaked.

"You are indeed strange woman," He told her. Kagome forced a bright smile and took the comment in stride.

_'Thank god he doesn't know what I meant!' _She shrieked internally.

Half an hour passed in silence, and they both finished their meals. Kagome stretched and yawned.

"Go to sleep. I'll awake you in the morning and bring Anei to you. After I leave with the other Lords and Ladies, change and go through the garden gate. Act as if nothing happened," He told her. Kagome nodded. It was simple. And it seemed pretty foolproof.

But nothing had been going her way lately.

She stood and stretched. Sesshoumaru stood as well, the platter the finger foods had come on in his hands.

"There is a robe in the chest to the right over there. It will be big, but it will be more comfortable than the ruined kimono," He told her. Kagome blinked as he quickly left.

He had her comfort in mind?

"Hmph, yeah right. He's probably only thinking about his sheets," Kagome mumbled as she opened the chest and pulled out a simple linen robe and quickly donned it. She tied the sash tightly and quickly burrowed under the covers. She didn't like the fact she was in the same bed the Yome had tried to occupy only a few hours ago, but it was better than the unpadded floor.

She was still awake when Sesshoumaru got back. He walked over to the chest and Kagome turned away and closed her eyes tightly. She really didn't want to see him change. Really!

_'Okay, so I'm a little curious. After all...'_ She trailed off inwardly. Immediately she berated herself for the thought. God, what kind of person was she? She might as well be Yome!

"Goodnight," She said as she closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep. Considering the situation, she did rather well. It only took an hour and a half.

* * *

She was trapped in a sea of blankets steeped in his scent. Kagome shifted and gasped when she realized she was in his arms! She began to squirm, trying to get away. Arms tightened around her like steel bands. There was no way she could escape.

"Stop that," He said in a half snarl half groan. Kagome immediately stilled and looked up at him shyly.

"What are you doing here? I thought-" Kagome began.

"Good question," He snapped, moving away from her and sitting up. Kagome gasped.

_'Kami! His chest is…Wow,'_ Her inner dialogue finished lamely.

She shifted and suddenly realized she was naked too!

"Oh God!" She screeched and quickly pulled the cover around herself.

"Not anything I haven't seen, at least here," He muttered. Kagome blushed indignantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded. Why was he being such an ass? The Sesshoumaru of her dreams, well, dream anyway, was still arrogant, but in an almost…Feline way. This Sesshoumaru just seemed…Off kilter.

"This is the dream world. I've already seen you, well, most of you anyway," He told her as he stood and stretched in all of his naked glory. Kagome felt her jaw drop when she saw his firm-

"Please put something on," She pleaded.

"Why are you suddenly so shy?" He asked, turning back towards her. His eyes geld a feral gleam as he crouched down and came back to the bed. "You were moaning my name this afternoon when you meditated. Or was that a dream too?" He asked he leaned in. Kagome blushed with embarrassment, but she couldn't help the sudden flood of heat her blood became.

"Your smell…It's so innocent, but you're so-" He didn't finish, instead he groaned and pushed her back against the futon.

"Why can't I stop?" He groaned as he nuzzled her neck. Shivers coursed through her spine and she arched her hips against his. She felt his heat through the blanket, and it seemed to sear her skin as he began to nuzzle her neck. A moan escaped her throat.

"Gods why do you have to be so innocent?" He asked right before he kissed her and ripped the blanket from her form. Kagome almost choked on her gasp when his hands began to roam over her form, too lost in the haze of desire to hear his words and comprehend them. His fingers traced her womanhood and she bucked against his hand.

Before she knew what was happening he was thrusting into her with a single minded intensity. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moved against him. His lovemaking was savage, unlike the dream from before, and her screams of pleasure faded into a mewling sound when he finally arched his back and released his seed into her. With a satisfied growl he fell onto her, their skin slick and sweat commingling.

He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"No matter what, you still seem so innocent. No matter how aroused or how angry or sad, you still smell innocent. Why?" He asked her.

Kagome was confused by his question. What did he mean?

But the dreamscape began to fade away and she felt his solid warmth fade as well.

* * *

With a start they both awoke, sweating and panting. The heavy smell of arousal permeated the air and Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru in shock. The morning light filtered in through the windows and made the sweat on their faces glisten slightly.

_'No way. Not possible. He's been awake for awhile no doubt and probably smelled my arousal from my dream,'_ Kagome told herself. She tried to believe it, wanted to believe it. But could she when the dream had seemed so…Real?

"Good morning," She said in a meek voice.

"Good morning Kagome," He told her stiffly. He stood fluidly and went to one of the chests. Kagome quickly turned and blushed as memories of his naked body flashed through her mind, the noise of rustling fabric the background music of her reality.

_'I wonder if he really has stripes on his hips in reality,'_ She thought to herself. Once again she mentally kicked herself for thinking such a thing.

"You may turn around Kagome," He stated.

Kagome turned and saw him in the clothes he had often worn while traveling, minus the armor.

"Anei will be here within an hour. He will bring clothing. I will see you tonight at dinner," He told her. Kagome nodded dumbly as he quickly left the room.

He had been as cold to her as when she had first come to the castle.

The hour passed slowly. Kagome sat on the futon, alternating between twiddling her thumbs and trying to get some more sleep. In the end, Anei arrived and Kagome almost hugged him with joy. She never realized just how insane she could feel until you're in a room where you could touch nothing and there was absolutely no one to talk to.

"Here are your clothes," Anei said coldly. Kagome took the clothes he thrust at her as tears gathered in her eyes.

What had she done wrong?

"Anei-" She began.

"No need to explain to me. I'm just your guard," He said, his voice growing colder and more hateful with each word.

"No, you're my friend. What did I do wrong?" She shouted.

"You slept with Sesshoumaru!" He bellowed, his eyes desperate and sad.

Kagome dropped the clothing her arms, and her jaw probably touched the ground.

"I did what?" She asked. Anei looked at her, taking in her confusion.

"You've been in his room for two nights, what other explanation-" Anei began.

"First off, I was here for two nights because we wanted to basically smuggle me out of here so no one would jump to that conclusion. Second, he slept over there," She said, pointing the tatami mat, "And I had the bed. Third off, I can not believe you would think I would ever do such a thing!" Her voice had increased with every word. She may have been dreaming about Sesshoumaru, but she at least had her honor and she would never betray her wedding vows! Not even if Inu Yasha flouted a new mistress right in front of her. Not even if he took a thousand mistresses would she ever do such a thing!

Anei looked torn, as if he wanted more than anything to believe her, but was scared to.

"But, it smells like-" He began.

"I had a dream okay?" Kagome said in an embarrassed mumble.

"Oh my lady forgive me!" Anei said as he tugged Kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome hugged him back, and they stayed like that for several minutes.

"You really think I'd betray my vow?" Kagome asked.

"Inu Yasha," Anei began. Once more he was cut off.

"I'm not Inu Yasha, I still have my honor," Kagome told him.

Anei found it almost foreign that a woman would hold honor so high when her husband did not. In that time, it wasn't often that w woman would stay faithful to a husband who didn't even sleep in her bed anymore. Especially women who knew they were barren. They were free because they had no worries of accidents, for example, children that showed the face of another man.

"I know," He finally told her. Kagome pulled back and smiled brightly at him.

"Now out, I have to change," Kagome told him. He nodded and left the room, as usual standing outside the door and blocking the entry way.

Kagome quickly changed and looked for somewhere to put the clothes she had worn. Since there wasn't any obvious place, she decided to just lay them on the rumpled bed. Quickly she made sure her appearance was alright, then opened the door a crack.

"This way," Anei told her. She gasped as he jerked her from the room and closed the door.

Before she knew it they were engulfed in a kind of black light and Kagome gasped. It seemed as if she was seeing everything from behind a kind of black gauze.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"The shadows conceal us, no one can see or smell us," He told her. "Or hear us. We are free to go where we please," He added.

Kagome remembered the first time she had ever seen him and how he had seemed to just appear out of thin air.

"I see. Well, don't ever use this trick on me," Kagome added.

"I wouldn't dare. Some holy people can see through it, and Sesshoumaru can as well. So it's not something I would dare use to trick either you or Sesshoumaru," Anei joked as they walked back to her room. Kagome nodded gratefully.

"So you can go anywhere in this as long as Sesshoumaru and holy people aren't there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and sometimes while holy people are present. It just depends on the person and the amount of actual power they have," He replied.

"I'd like to learn how to do that," Kagome giggled as she opened her door and she and she both stepped inside.

"It would be next to impossible. Being able to manipulate shadows is something only my clan is known for, and only because of my great grandfather," Anei told her.

"Ooh, I wanna know!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Alright, but it might take some time, Mako has even left some tea for us," He chuckled. Then he proceeded to launch into a very long tale about his great grandfather going to Hell to retrieve some sort of legendary icon and actually coming back.

She had stayed behind. Feigning illness, the woman had managed to convince her husband she was not up to a hunt. Perhaps her husband knew better, but most likely he did not. It didn't matter. Her spying had paid off. She had seen Kagome and Anei walking into her room, and he still hadn't come out. The shadows surrounding them had partially obscured her view of them, but she knew it was them, she had that much power. And Kagome had been giggling and blushing.

"Soon, very soon little miko, that jewel will be mine," The demoness whispered, her eyes glowing bright with malicious intent.

"And so you see, it's not so much my clan that can manipulate shadows, but the strongest male or female. It's similar to the legacy Inu Taisho left his sons," Anei said.

"So that pendant gives you the power to manipulate shadows?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"And it came from Hell?"

"Yes."

Kagome burst out laughing and fell backwards. Anei looked more than just a little affronted by her behavior. When she finally stopped, she sat back up and wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"There's no way that thing came from Hell," Kagome told him.

"I know for a fact it did," Anei growled. It was the first time he ever felt annoyed in her presence.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked.

"To determine the strength of the carrier, we all have to travel to Hell and the sole survivor gets the pendant," Anei told her.

Kagome felt tears enter her eyes at his cold statement.

"You mean your brothers and sisters?"

"They're dead now. Once we all came of age we were tested, and I was the only one to survive," He stated.

"Oh god Anei, I'm so sorry, Kagome said, walking over to him and embracing him.

"It happened two centuries ago," He sighed, but still relaxed in her embrace. They stayed like that for some time, up until Kagome moved away and asked about Sango and Miroku.

"The taijiya was threatening to kill me if she didn't see you soon. Does that answer your question?"

"Can we go see her now?" Kagome asked eagerly. Anei nodded and they stood and exited, Kagome smiling brightly.

As they exited, Kagome chattered excitedly, her face flushed with excitement.

But her watcher saw this and felt even more at ease. So Kagome was having an affair. The demoness was so close to her goal. Just a little longer and everything would be hers.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Im in a rush right now, but I hope everything came out okay. Please review everyone,it keeps me going. 


	12. Just Be

**Authors Notes:** Still haven't figure out a way to respond to you guys without causing major hassle. I don't want to lose my authors account here, as I've already gotten my account frozen once for answering reviewers.

Also, sorry this chapter is so late, but there's been some trouble lately, namely in the form of a rave bust on Utah that my friends and I have been trying to get the news out about etc, as well as some other trouble on the home front. So please forgive me everyone, but as a raver (yes Im a drug free raver before anyone asks) I feel I have to support the promoters of the Utah bust to the fullest. If you're interested give me an email, it's on my authors page for all to see.

Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Once again I'm very sorry to get it out so late. Please forgive me. My hands are hurting from learning poi dancing and it's hard to type.

And everyone, thank you for your reviews, they make me feel uber cuddly lol.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Except my original characters.

* * *

**

**Falls On Me**

**Just Be(its a song title, if you know who did the song I will always love you)

* * *

**

"Where have you been? I've been scared to death something had happened to you!" Sango raged when she saw Kagome. The young miko almost began trembling at the fury in her friend's eyes.

"Dear, I'm sure Kagome has a perfectly good explanation for not coming to see us and for scaring us half to death," Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist(the best he could manage to at least).

_'Gee, what a way to help me out Miroku,'_ Kagome mentally growled as she tried to think of an excuse.

"I needed some time by myself," Kagome said.

"Oh Kagome we were so worried!" Sango suddenly sobbed as she wrenched free from Miroku's embrace and hugged her friend tightly.

"A-air Sango, air!" Kagome gasped. Sango didn't pay any mind, that is until, she decided she had had a long enough hug. By the time she pulled back Kagome was a rather interesting, if unnatural, shade of blue.

"Oh no! Kagome!" Sango screeched, loud enough to wake the dead. And Kagome gasped slightly.

"I'll be fine," She said in a hoarse voice.

"Thank goodness. Now, let's dink some tea and catch up," Sango said as she waddled over to a small table and Miroku helped her sit. Kagome followed, eying her friend. Anei sat next to Kagome, smiling.

"Shouldn't long now and I'll be able to see my feet again," Sango said. Kagome nodded happily for her friend.

"I just hope the lords are gone by then," Miroku sighed.

"Yes, it would make me more than a little nervous to have so many youkai here while I'm delivering my babies," Sango told Kagome.

"Well, you'll be delivering in a few weeks, and they'll be gone in a few days," Kagome said happily.

"I Know Kagome, but it still makes me nervous to have so many here," Sango told her.

"Have you decided on the other name yet?" Kagome asked suddenly, changing the direction of the topic.

"We still don't know, though we were thinking about Maru," Sango said with a slight blush.

"Maru?" Kagome said, her brow raising. It was the last character in Sesshoumaru's name, and it meant perfection or purity, depending on how you translated the first character.

"Well, it's a tradition in Miroku's family," Sango told her friend.

"But Miroku-"

"My middle name is Maru," The houshi said with a blush.

"Are you serious?" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Would I lie about something like that?" He muttered.

"It's just," Kagome giggled again. "Your name and you were always grabbing women's butts and," She said no more, merely cracked up laughing.

"How about you two come to dinner tonight in the Hall? I'm positive no youkai would dare attack you under Sesshoumaru's roof," Anei told them. Kagome stopped laughing and nodded solemnly, her eyes pleading.

"Alright," Sango sighed. "But I have nothing appropriate to wear."

"Guys, out!" Kagome shouted suddenly, her eyes full of joy. "And bring Mako!"

The males quickly backed out of the room and sat outside the door.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing in there," Miroku mumbled. 

"My father always said when women decided to dress one another they most likely perform some sort of magic and such," Anei said sagely. He didn't mention his father had died before he could explain that wasn't what was happening, but it was a popular belief among many males. The attitude didn't even change in five hundred years. Mako had been nearby thankfully, and Anei had sent her in. Now all the two males could do was sit back and listen to the chaos occurring within the room.

* * *

"It makes me look fat!" Sango said. 

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Sango it doesn't make you look fat. For Kami's sake you're pregnant with three babies, you're going to look a little big!" Kagome finally said after three hours of going through kimono and trying to find a flattering color that would slim the ex-taijiya down a little.

Suddenly Sango's eyes began to water and fat tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Sango, now don't-"

Too late.

"Cry," Kagome finished as her friend began to sob.

"Miroku won't love me anymore!" Sango whined.

"Oh Sango, you know that's not true, I know for a fact he loves you more than anything!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Even if I'm fat?" Sango asked.

"You're carrying his children. There is nothing more that a man loves than the sight of his beloved wife carrying his children," Kagome told her friend. Sango sniffed.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"That you're not," And the ex-taijiya said nothing more. She didn't have to. Kagome sighed. The truth still hurt her heart, but not as much before. However, she was still presented with the small problem that she was dreaming about her husband's brother. Ick.

Sesshoumaru…

Not so 'ick' anymore.

"Sango, it's alright. Besides, just think of the two of us pregnant at once," Kagome joked. Sango giggled.

"Miroku would never survive it," The pregnant woman joked back.

And the mood lightened considerably. Inu Yasha and Kagome's lack of children wasn't mentioned again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wanted to kill almost all of the women. They had been practically throwing themselves at him when they could manage today. Their husbands had been entertained trying to hunt down several lesser oni, mainly of the boar breed. 

And he had tried to find some time to relax up in a tree. High in a tree.

And no matter where he went, his quiet had been marred by the sudden appearance of one female or the other. Even the married ones. The only exception had been Lady Okibi. She wasn't an aim for his ire at this point.

"Looks like you had a brush in with your fair share of hunters," The female joked.

Scratch that. She was now a possible target as well.

"Oh come now Sesshoumaru, at least you have your own bedroom," Okibi joked.

Yes, his room. Steeped in the scent of that woman! Would it never cease? Would he never have the solitude he craved?

At his growl Okibi merely laughed and ran ahead of him.

He sighed and sped up his pace. The boar oni had been taken to the castle as they had been killed to be cooked. That is, if there had been enough of them left to eat. Sesshoumaru had given in to his urge for murder and taken it out on one boar. There had been nothing left but a pile of bones that had turned to ash under his poison.

When he arrived he took a slight detour and jumped over the wall and into his private garden. Totally disregarding the chaos around him, he went directly to the doors to his room and escaped within, giving a thankful sigh.

Only to have his next inhale of breath to be invaded with the scent of arousal.

He accepted his fate and quickly pulled some clothing from the chest near his bed and quickly dressed. There was little time before dinner would be served and he still had to make an appearance.

"Only a few more days," He muttered as he pulled on the white happi shirt.

* * *

Kagome walked with Sango down the halls. Miroku was on Sango's other side and Anei followed behind while Shippou and Rin walked in front of the small group playing some sort of game. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sango asked.

"Of course. I had Mako tell Airon so she knows that you two are eating out here tonight," Kagome assured her friend, while silently praying Sango wouldn't try any combinations that would make anyone ill at the table.

"Everything will be fine dear," Miroku said. Or so he was praying.

They entered the Hall to see several people had already seated themselves at the table. Sesshoumaru was already there and waiting as well. Inu Yasha was no where in sight, nor was his mistress.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. Sango still hadn't seen the hanyou somehow. It was a miracle. Miroku helped his wife sit and Kagome took her usual place. Sango had taken the place across from her, and Miroku had sat next to her.

"Finally," Someone muttered down the table. Kagome refused to find the voice. She knew exactly who it belonged to. As if seeing the cat nude wasn't bad enough, Kagome was now a target for insults it seemed.

Dinner came out on platters and the male population at the table seemed rather at ease, except for Sesshoumaru. The female population seemed put out for some reason. Kagome tried to ignore the tension and chatted with Sango and Miroku.

Suddenly Inu Yasha and his mistress, Shimi, entered the room. Both looked more than a little intoxicated, but were still walking. Whispers immediately began to circulate around the table. For a moment Kagome was reminded of kids in High School.

But her attention was drawn to an angry looking Sango who had tensed up. Miroku was trying to sooth her without saying anything, but the effort wasn't working. The ex-taijiya's eyes were filled with rage, and her mouth nothing more than a tight line as she held in all the words she wanted to say.

"What are they doing here?" Inu Yasha slurred, motioning in Sango and Miroku's direction.

"They are guests," Kagome said calmly. She didn't want to cause yet another scene in front of the guests, some of whom seemed not to care about her wishes. Once again some of the youkai reminded her of buzzards watching a fight eagerly just so that they could have another meal.

"Didn't waste any time did you Miroku, making some children huh?" Inu Yasha slurred as he walked towards the table.

Sango blushed a bright red, and Miroku was stiff with righteous anger. No man was to refer to that sort of thing with another woman present, and Miroku would prefer Inu Yasha didn't at all. What had happened to the hanyou?

"Just leave Inu Yasha. No one wants you here," Sango tried to say as calmly as she could. Unfortunately her emotions were already in a swing because of her pregnancy and having the hanyou who hurt her friend around wasn't helping her in her mission to stay calm.

"But doesn't my beautiful wife want me here?" Inu Yasha said in a venomously sweet voice, his claws trailing down Kagome's neck.

"No she doesn't, now get out of here you pathetic excuse for an oni!" Sango shouted.

Inu Yasha stiffened with outrage. Sango had once told them oni were lower-class youkai, ones that even a human could kill easily if they had enough strength. Inu Yasha must have remembered how she described the lower-class youkai because he began to growl.

"Bitch!" He shouted as he charged across the table.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she pulled Inu Yasha's hand. Unfortunately he crashed into the table and it hit Sango's stomach. The entire table erupted in chaos and several youkai began to leave the room to avoid the confusion or being dragged into the fight.

"Oh god!" Sango screamed, feeling cramps begin to start.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he tried to help his wife up.

"Anei, take Inu Yasha to his room and confine him, Sesshoumaru, please take Sango to her room. Is there anyone who can help me deliver the babies?" Kagome said as she hurried around giving orders.

"I can," Okibi said as she came up to Kagome. Kagome nodded thankfully and they began to run towards Sango's room with Miroku by their side. Sesshoumaru had already gotten Sango there. When Kagome arrived she saw that he had lain her down on the bed and that her water had broken.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she came in and sat next to her friend. She admitted to asking Airon about delivering children, and it seemed the cook had delivered Sesshoumaru.

"Anei, tell Airon that Sango is having the children and have her bring everything we'll need, I don't care how much help she needs just get it now," Kagome commanded from her spot next to the bed.

Sango was panting heavily and sweat beaded on her brow.

"Argh! Kami argh!" Sango cried out. Kagome tried to sooth her friend the best she could.

"I think it is time for us to leave," Sesshoumaru told Miroku. Miroku nodded and hesitantly stood. It was against some sort of unspoken law for a man to watch his wife give birth. But he wanted to stay.

"Come," Sesshoumaru told him. And Miroku followed grudgingly.

Airon and Mako breezed into the room. Mako carried a huge basin of steaming water and Airon carried a small bag and several clean white rags.

"Come now dear, it'll be alright," Airon cooed as she set the bowl up near the bed and dipped a rag in. She wrung the rag out and handed it to Kagome, who immediately put it on her friends head.

"Argh, make it stop Kagome, please make it stop!" Sango sobbed. Kagome cooed soothing words to her as she had seen her father do when her mother had gone into labor. She snuck a glance at Okibi and Airon down at the end of the bed. Blood stained their hands and the sheets.

"Sango, one of the babes is crowning, I need you to push," Airon said.

"Come on Sango, take three breaths, and push. I know you can do this! You're the strongest person I know Sango, you can do this," Kagome coached.

Another wave of contractions hit.

"Argh!" Sango screamed.

A baby's loud wail.

Kagome saw Okibi cut the cord on a rather bloody slick mess. Then she realized it was a baby. The first baby was handed to Mako, who immediately began to clean it up.

"Come on Sango, two more," Airon said.

"Kami-sama no!" Sango wailed as another contraction hit.

Ten minutes of screaming passed before the second child was delivered. The second baby wailed like the first. Okibi cut the cord and handed the child to Airon who began to clean it up.

Sango was a limp as a used dishrag and contractions still made her arch and scream in pain.

"Come on Sango, just one more. One more little life to bring into the world," Kagome whispered at her friend's ear, scared of the waning light in Sango's eyes.

"I can't," Sango whispered tiredly. "I want to, but I don't have anymore energy Kagome," Sango said tiredly, brokenly.

"No, don't you dare give up Sango! I've seen you fight hundreds of youkai and deal with Miroku groping you on top of that! Don't you dare give up!" Kagome shouted, fear amplifying her voice.

But Sango didn't hear her. Instead the taijiya had fallen into some sort of coma. Her breathing shallow and her eyes closed.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed her friend in a tight embrace and let all of her emotions go.

Suddenly a warm pink light exploded from where Kagome sat cradling Sango in her lap. Okibi and Airon had to shield their eyes from it, and Mako was knocked on her back at the feeling of power that washed over her. Both babies began to laugh as if the light was nothing more than a pleasant sunbeam.

"What's going on?" Airon asked, stunned as the light didn't abate.

The doors burst open and booth Miroku and Sesshoumaru burst in, stopping as they looked at the scene before them. Only Sesshoumaru could see to the very core of the light, where Kagome sat, cradling her friend's head in her lap.

Suddenly a sharp cry was heard through the room and the light began to fade. Soon it was reduced to a slight glowing and everyone saw Kagome holding a squirming, crying baby. Okibi came forward and quickly tied the umbilical cord and cut it. Sango looked, well, full of energy, whereas Kagome merely looked tired.

"Sango!" Miroku cried out as he ran to his wife and took her into his arms.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sango said as she smiled at her friend.

"That child will be Maru," Kagome sighed, "He was born in the healing light," She finished as she fell backwards and passed out.

"Ugh," Kagome muttered as she woke. A sharp headache stabbed her brain in at least four different places and her entire body felt like it had been through a grinder.

* * *

"Mama?" A voice asked. Kagome opened her eyes, blinking several times as they tried to adjust to the light. Little Shippou and Rin stood there, looking hopeful. 

"Mama?" Shippou asked again.

"Hey, where am I Shippou?" Kagome asked as she stretched lazily.

"You're in your room. Anei brought you here after Airon cleaned you up," Shippou said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh god, how's Sango? What about the babies?" Kagome gasped.

"Perfectly fine. Sango is still in bed resting. She's been very concerned about you. We all have," Anei said. Kagome moved her head and saw Anei standing inside of her room, but by the door as usual.

"Can I go see her?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Why not!" Kagome asked angrily.

"You've been asleep for over two days. You used an unusual amount of power. Okibi said you gave much of your own energy to Sango," Anei said. "And I'm under orders to keep you in bed until you feel up to moving about," He finished.

"And I feel up to 'moving about'," Kagome snapped as she threw the covers off of her and sat up.

Immediately she was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. She stayed still until the feelings abated and stood slowly. It didn't help that her legs felt like they were made of rubber.

"Kagome please," Anei pleaded.

"Anei, you should know by now I'm stubborn. I want to see my god babies. Now."

Anei sighed and accepted her command. Instead of letting her walk he picked her up in his arms and despite her protests, he began to walk out of the room and towards Sango's.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Writing a birthing scene was hard, especially one where Sango seemed so out of character. But iagine popping out three babies. I imagine it would be hard, especially since back then just having one child could be fatal. Meh. Please reveiw guys! 


	13. Untitled

**Authors Notes:** IM BACK! Mwahahahaha, did anybody miss me? Well, I must thank my boyfriend, who also happens to be a techie junkie. I love him….A lot. Hes sweet and smart and cuddly! Okay, that's enough of that. My computer is fixed….With two more hard drives added into it. More space for music, image edits and of course my stories. This might be a little odd, since its been so long since Ive written on this, so please forgive this authoress!

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 12-Untitled

* * *

**

"Sango," Kagome said in a happy whisper when she was (finally) put down. The new mother was holding two of the babies while Miroku held a third.

"Hello Kagome, no need to whisper, they're awake," Miroku told her as he rocked a baby gently. Kagome peered at the two small babies when suddenly a small, chubby hand reached out and tugged on a lock of hair that had fallen from behind her shoulder.

"That's Maru. She seems to like you Kagome," Miroku chuckled.

"About Maru. Thank you Kagome, for everything that night," Sango said as she contentedly rocked her child. Kagome nodded. When she pulled her hair away the little girl began to wail. Kagome quickly picked her up out of reflex and began to rock her gently. The baby immediately quieted.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said with a blush when she noticed Sango and Miroku's stunned stares.

"Don't be. She's cried quite a bit the past couple of days, and she only stops when she's being fed or when she falls asleep," Miroku told her.

"Oh. It's kind of weird, a girl being named Maru," Kagome commented.

"Not really. It's usually used as a boy's name, or part of a name, but I think it's perfect," Sango said as she cooed down at Kohaku, who lay in her arms.

"And then there's your little namesake," Miroku said as he showed Kagome the little child that was named after her. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry-" Miroku began.

"No, I'm so happy. I'm happy Sango pulled through okay, and that all three children are okay. It's so wonderful. My mom once said giving birth was messy and painful, but that it was worth it, because having children is the only truly divine power we mortals have, and now I know how right she was," Kagome said as she smiled down at little Maru who's eyes were the normal grey of a newborn, and her hair a fuzzy coating of black on her head.

"I still think it's strange Kaede got their genders wrong. She has never been wrong in this area before," Miroku said thoughtfully.

No one had an answer. Save Anei, and he wasn't about to say anything that might shatter the happy scene unfolding before him.

"Who is that?" Shippou asked as he tugged on the bottom of Kagome's kimono.

"This is Maru," Kagome said as she sat and let Shippou and Rin look at the baby.

"She looks funny," Shippou said. Right after the comment had slipped from his mouth the little baby sneezed right into his face.

"Bleh," Shippou commented as he backed off. Rin however, was enchanted by the sight of the small child in Kagome's arms.

"She is pretty," Rin said. "Her eyes look like yours."

"Most babies have pale eyes their first few days of life. Soon they fade into the color they inherit from their parent's," Kagome said with a small smile at Rin.

"So your momma's eyes were the same as yours?" Rin asked.

"No, I inherited my father's eyes," Kagome said with a sad smile. It was really all she had left to remember him by here in this time. In her time there was a framed picture of her whole family before her father had died. But that was in her time. Sadly, she was beginning to forget his face. If only she had the picture to remind her.

"Rin is sorry you are sad," The little girl said with sincerity.

"I'm not sad Rin, I'm very happy. Now, Sango looks like she wants another nap. Let me give Maru back to her and we'll go have some lunch out in the garden," Kagome suggested. And Sango did indeed look tired. Miroku too.

"Here you go," Kagome said as she handed the child over to Sango, who took the child. Kagome then ushered Rin and Shippou out of the room with Anei following behind. Rin and Shippou both delighted in the fact they would be having a lunch with her, and they chattered happily.

"Most of the Lords left the day after the birth. Seems having a powerful miko in the castle made them less than comfortable. Few stayed, but Okibi is among them, and she was inquiring about your health," Anei said.

"Oh, why did they leave so suddenly? It's not as if I hid the fact I was a miko the entire time," Kagome said.

"I think it was the impressive amount of power that shook the entire castle during Sango's birth that scared them. It was hard for rumor not to spread when there were several who saw it," Anei chuckled.

"I still don't know what happened," Kagome sighed.

"Lady Okibi thinks your powers reached out to your friend and healed her, and that you transferred some of your energy into her so that she would be able to have the last child," Anei explained as they took another turn.

"I guess. I don't know, it's kind of scary," Kagome told him.

"I can understand that. What has Okibi and myself interested, not to mention Sesshoumaru, is the fact that the light was different. Well, not the light, but the energy, the feel of it. Usually a miko's powers are more towards purifying. That's usually made into an offensive weapon, but the energy that night. It drew us all in, and it wasn't will ill intent," Anei tried to explain. His words couldn't ever explain what he had felt. Usually he would fear any sort of energy from a holy person, as his powers came from Hell, but when Sesshoumaru had broken open the doors, Anei had been there, and he had hung back at first. But the light had been soothing, welcoming, and healing. He had been drawn to it. Okibi had expressed that she too had been drawn to it. Sesshoumaru had merely been interested, which probably meant it had drawn him as well.

"Oh," Kagome said. It was clear she didn't understand at all. "I want to go back to the priest as soon as possible. I don't want to end up hurting someone or something," Kagome said with a sigh, just as they came to the door to the kitchens.

"Aiji! I heard you talking, come in here. Ah, you're looking fit. Good, good. That was quite a display you put on a couple of nights ago, but it sure did cut down on the amount of food I had to cook, so who am I to complain?" Airon teased as she hugged the girl. Kagome giggled and they began to chatter as Anei watched.

"Oh, and Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to you. Says he found something of yours," Airon said.

"Okay. You know, I still don't get it. How is it you and Sesshoumaru talk so much? More than he talks to me," Kagome said.

"It's easy. I'm his godmother. He doesn't have much of a choice. I watched that boy grow up and he may be cold and sometimes seem heartless, but he has what counts. I'd have smacked him by now if he didn't," The cook harrumphed.

Kagome giggled. "I don't think I can picture anyone smacking Sesshoumaru."

"Oh really? I heard from someone that you did some smacking yourself. First time he's ever gotten kicked there too," Airon joked. Kagome turned a rather rosy shade. Would no one let her forget that incident?

"But here's some food for you. Come on now, sit down, you still need to rest," Airon said as she put several plates of food on the small table in the kitchen. Kagome sat and began to practically devour whatever was put in front of her.

"I don't know why I'm so hungry," Kagome said with a blush.

"It's because of your powers. As a miko, you have a certain amount of power, a certain type," Okibi said as she walked in.

"Lady Okibi," Kagome began.

"She's become a regular around here in the kitchens the last couple of days," Airon explained as the phoenix sat down and accepted a cup of tea.

"As I was saying, your power feeds off of your personal energy. But once your energy is depleted, your power begins to feed on your body, increasing your metabolism to a point where all the food you eat becomes energy," Okibi explained.

"I see. So if I begin to run out of energy, the power uses my body's nutrients and sugars as a source?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"What happens if she runs out of anything for her power to use?" Anei asked solemnly.

"She will die," Okibi answered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled with frustration. The source of his vexation was his clothing oddly enough. Unless of course, you took into account it had been steeped in the scent of Kagome. 

He couldn't escape her anywhere it seemed. His study smelled of her from her past visits, and the memory of her challenging him there. His own bedroom had been invaded by the scent of her arousal, and the scent had not abated in the least it seemed. Add that to the memory of her…Display during meditation and he could barely stand to sleep there. The only escape he had thought he might have was the garden despite it's current state. He had gone out there to the willow tree where his mother was buried, and only to see the necklace holding the shikon jewel on the gazebo.

Everywhere there seemed to be a reminder of her. And her aura had embedded itself into the entire castle when she had released her power a few nights ago to save Sango. His mind was troubled on that subject.

How could such a small girl hold such power? She had not had the shikon jewel the night of the birthing. And yet still she had used an amazing amount of power. Something he had not seen from a human before. Not even many youkai held such power!

"A pretty puzzle indeed," He said with a sigh. Involuntarily he let his mind be jerked back to the memory of her hips thrusting with an imaginary partner, calling out his name during meditation.

No woman had ever affected him so. And his brother's wife!

It was tradition for a single man to take his brother's wife if his brother died, but there had never been a heard case of a man lusting after his brother's wife. The thought disturbed him. When he admitted he lusted after the miko he didn't know, only that he did. Perhaps it had been when he had gone to an okiya and gone through several geisha, all trained in the arts to give pleasure to a man. Yet none had pleased him. He had left the place behind, along with several well sated geisha, but his lust had not changed. His body still demanded the innocent miko.

So it could not be blamed on the fact he had not had a woman in some time.

He had gone over her appeal as he had lain in his bed last night, trying to find the reason his body responded so strongly to her when he didn't want it to. And then it had hit him as he had turned to lay on his side. Her scent was all over his pillow, and it had invaded every pore.

Arousal had definitely been there. But something else that had caught his attention before. He hadn't given it any credit then.

Innocence.

Never before had innocence excited him. In fact, he found those who wanted an innocent for the sake of innocence to be rather disgusting.But then, he had never encountered innocence in an adult. Especially not in a woman. Instead he had only encountered deceit and ambition. He was a powerful man and women wanted the power. He was merely a tool in their plans. Granted no woman would ever refuse him, he was still a tool. Sex was something they would try to use to control him.

But Kagome was different. She didn't even acknowledge him as having the potential for power, otherwise she would have had him kill her husband by now.

So…

Her attraction was that she was a novelty. Plain and simple. And novelties wore off. He tried to calm the inner beast by saying such. It hadn't helped. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't, wouldn't, ask his servants to come in and clean the room, using anything possible to get rid of her scent. It would be an embarrassment to him, not to mention very hard to explain. And though he explained nothing to no one, he still didn't want rumors to start. Granted he wanted more than anything for Inu Yasha to come at him full force so he could kill him with a clear conscience and not lose his lands.

It was a damnable situation.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door to his study and silently swore. Not Yome again. She had tried twice since the birthing night to seduce him. It was becoming a hassle. Then he noticed the scent.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said as she poked her head in.

"Come in," His voice seemed just as apathetic as his face did.

"Airon said you had something of mine," Kagome told him shyly as she came in.

"Yes," He said as he stood and walked over to a large chest. He opened it, undoing the magic seal, and then dispelling the barrier around the second, and finally opening the magic seal on it.

Kagome was still standing and got a glimpse of the several small boxes and scrolls within the second chest. But Sesshoumaru pulled out a tiny box and abruptly closed the lids.

"Here," He said as he thrust the box at her, then walked back to his place at his desk. Kagome opened the box. However there was a slight problem.

"It's empty," Kagome stated.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was sure he had gotten the right box. And there were no empty boxes in the chests.

"It's empty," Kagome said again as she showed him the box.

Calmly, though he was raging inside, he walked back to the chests and opened them. Then he slowly and surely went through each box, and removed the priceless scrolls of his clan to look beneath them.

No mistake. The shikon jewel was gone.

Who had been able to get past the seals and barrier. It required the chakra of the Taisho clan. Only he could do it…And one other.

"We have to find Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru stated.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Someone stole the shikon jewel, and Inu Yasha is the only one besides myself that can get past those seals and barrier," He told her as he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Kagome said as she caught up to him.

"What woman?" He snapped, letting a sliver of his anxiety show.

"Will you, will you kill him?" Kagome asked.

"If I have to," Sesshoumaru said honestly.

And Okibi would judge that. She was the one who could take his lands away from him should he prove to kill Inu Yasha without having to.

"Perfect," Yome's mother, So, said. Shimi had gotten Inu Yasha to do his job well, and now all that she needed to do was get rid of Inu Yasha, the miko, and Sesshoumaru would be pressured to take a mate. And at this moment, who better than the woman who would help him find out about the miko's affair?

"Anei, where is Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked down the corridor. Actually, stalk would be a more apt description, at least to the miko who walked behind both men.

"He was seen up and about this morning with his mistress, but Mako says he went back to his rooms. Shimi ordered sake for some sort of celebration," Anei said. Kagome's eyes widened. Why would Inu Yasha steal the shikon? Would he make the futile wish to be a youkai? Would he use it to increase his powers.

As they headed to her old room she had once shared with Inu Yasha, she began to hear a crashing sound and angry yells. Shimi's voice could be heard, screaming.

Kagome began to run ahead, but Anei grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Kagome, this is not the time for rash action," Anei cautioned. Kagome felt fury growing within her. She knew he was right, but it was her duty to guard the jewel. If she hadn't lost it in the first place like some preschooler they never would have gotten into this situation.

Unfortunately, her powers reacted and Anei drew his hand back with a slight hiss of pain, his emerald eyes wide.

"I will not act rashly, but this is my duty. I am the guardian of the shikon jewel," Kagome said, doing a good imitation of Sesshoumaru. Then she ran ahead of them towards the room where things could be heard breaking.

"I think you rubbed off on her," Anei growled. Sesshoumaru said nothing, he as already ahead of Anei, right behind Kagome. He was reflecting on the calm look in her eyes when she had spoken to Anei.

Kagome was changing. Dramatically.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** I will b posting every few days now, I swear it on my newly fixed computer(that now has three harddrives mwahahahaha!). So please forgive me for the lack of updates everyone, I am extremely sorry. I'm already working on the next chapter. Please, please forgive me. And please, please reveiw! 


	14. Chapter 13Hold your hands up to the sky

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys, soz it took so long, but I have been hired for a computer nerd group, aka my house has been taken over by my fellow computer nerds as we proceed to try and win a contest. I have been constantly converting stuff to code and then trying to decode other stuff. So please, don't be angry it took me so long to post. I love you guys and thank you for the reviews, and to those who emailed when wouldn't allow reviews. Thank you all so much!

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 13-Hold your hands up to the sky and try so hard to rise above**

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted as she threw open the door to the bedroom. The sight that greeted her made her choke on the bile that rose to her throat. She took in the broken furniture, the mess and chaos Inu Yasha had created.

Shimi lay in a motionless heap on the floor. Inu Yasha was drunk and holding the shikon jewel, which seemed to be lifeless in his clenched hand.

"Kagome, how do you make it work?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"I don't know," Kagome said.

"Yes you do! Tell me!" Inu Yasha demanded as he came towards her threateningly. Sesshoumaru came charging in and slammed his brother against a wall.

"Give her the jewel," Sesshoumaru said in a deadly calm voice. Truthfully, the red in Inu Yasha's eyes worried him. Had the hanyou lost control and let his rage take over him?

"No, I won't give it to a weakling like her," Inu Yasha snarled.

"Then you will give it to me," Sesshoumaru said, just as Inu Yasha's hand came to his side and used his claws to break skin.

The pain shooting up his side didn't worry him. Not until he noticed the burning sensation that accompanied it.

Poison. The hanyou didn't have poison in his body! Their father may have had it, but never before had Inu Yasha used it during an attack.

"I read those little scrolls brother. I know all the family secrets," Inu Yasha snarled.

That meant…

"Yes, _brother_," Inu Yasha spat the word. "I know how to use my blood to the fullest extent now, how to make myself powerful." Sesshoumaru felt the poison paralyzing his side. His arm dropped away from Inu Yasha's throat. His leg gave out. The poison worked quickly.

"No!" Kagome shrieked. Inu Yasha looked up to see her being held back by Anei. He had heard from Shimi that the two were lovers. He had refused to believe it until this moment when he saw Anei's free way of touching Kagome.

"Let her go bastard, she's mine!" Inu Yasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru watched the ensuing fight with hazy vision at best.

Inu Yasha had discovered the scroll that taught him the techniques of the Inu clan. But he must not have known why that scroll was in the chest. Those techniques made one very powerful, yes, but it was hard to control one's own power. Inu Taisho had put that scroll away, deeming no one ready to read them. Sesshoumaru had of course. And he had been able to control himself and his power. But the hanyou couldn't control his power.

And that would prove to be his undoing.

Kagome watched in a type of fascinated horror as Inu Yasha and Anei fought. Why had Inu Yasha suddenly turned against Anei like that? What had the youkai done? She knew she had to get to Sesshoumaru to see if he was alright, but he was on the other side of the room, and at the moment she wouldn't be able to get past the two fighting.

"She's mine, don't you ever think to touch my wife!" Inu Yasha snarled as stripes began to show on his face.

"Oh Kami," Kagome whispered when she saw Inu Yasha plunge his claws into Anei, much in the same way that he had done to Sesshoumaru.

A gurgling noise came from Anei and he fell onto his back near Kagome.

"Now," Inu Yasha panted. "Tell me how to make it work."

"I don't know," Kagome answered again. She had crept over to Anei's body and checked his wound. It was an angry red that leaked blood as a green acid hissed angrily.

"Stop lying!" Inu Yasha bellowed.

"I'm not you jerk! How could you do this? What happened to you Inu Yasha? What happened to my husband? What happened to the man I loved?" Kagome screamed at him. "You never would have hurt my friends in the past like this? For Kami's sake you endangered Sango's pregnancy!"

"I don't care! How do you make the jewel work you stupid slut?" Inu Yasha snarled as he backhanded her.

Kagome went flying across the room and landed next to Sesshoumaru. Pain jolted through her entire body. She opened her eyes and tried to will it away instead of retreating into her mind. Instead she focused on the feel of Sesshoumaru's clothing brushing against her skin. Forcing herself to keep her eyes open, she looked up at his face.

Unlike Anei, Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide open. Red tinted them and she saw his hand shaking as if he was exerting himself just to move it.

"I promise you he won't hurt anyone else," She whispered. It had been meant to help the youkai. Oddly, he only looked somewhat annoyed by her words.

"Damn it Kagome make this jewel grant my wish!" Inu Yasha snarled.

"You know what?" Kagome suddenly shouted as she got up and stumbled towards him.

"What?" Inu Yasha shouted back. Kagome was right in his face and his lifted his hand to strike her. Instinctively she grabbed his hand and tried to focus her energy to keep it in place.

"I wish Sesshoumaru would kick your ass," Kagome told him in a threatening whisper.

Suddenly a pink light flared and the entire room and Kagome felt heat take over her whole body.

The next thing she knew she was behind Sesshoumaru and he was beating the life out of Inu Yasha.

Kagome saw that his wound was still bleeding, but it didn't seem as angry a red as before. What was going on?

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered just as Sesshoumaru sent Inu Yasha flying into a wall.

"That was a futile wish woman. If it was your way of making sure no one else got hurt I suppose I must commend you on your ingenuity but it was not needed," He said in a cold tone as he walked over to Inu Yasha. He unclenched the hanyou's fist and grabbed the shikon jewel. Kagome caught it and it began to glow a dull pink.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Don't thank me. I couldn't kill him. I still can't," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Is that all you think about?" Kagome snapped as she walked over to him.

"Why do you ask?" He snapped back.

"Well for one you're bitching at me about the whole wish thing, which I honestly didn't mean to happen, and then you're bitching about not being able to kill him, all while you're bleeding," Kagome practically snarled.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally stopping his pacing.

"You. Are. Bleeding. Got that?" Kagome said as she walked over to him. She looked at the burn hole in his happi coat and moved the fabric aside. It clung to the skin, and she thought the saw his body jerk slightly when she pulled the fabric away from his skin.

She began to touch it lightly, wincing slightly as the heat from the wound.

"I have some bandages and cleaning supplies still. They should still be okay," Kagome told him.

"There is no need miko. I can heal fine on my own. And Anei as well," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome felt ashamed for a minute. She had totally forgotten the other youkai. Quickly she turned to him, only to gasp in astonishment.

There was a black haze around him, swirling like some sort of mist.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"It's his power. Whatever happened in Hell so many years ago, he proved himself to be a worthy successor," Sesshoumaru stated.

It was a topic Anei avoided. Sesshoumaru had always expressed interest, that is until, he had battled Takemaru and seen the crack in the Earth that had revealed Hell itself. He had lost interest then.

"So everyone will be okay? Even Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately the hanyou is alive, but if something like this happens again, I will be forced to kill him Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome nodded in acceptance. She had come to a conclusion while fighting Inu Yasha.

She no longer loved him. She would always love the person he had been, but not the person he had become. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and Sesshoumaru immediately caught their strong scent.

"Why are you crying woman? You survived," He said.

"I'm crying because of so many things. What do you care?" Kagome asked. She was sad and angry and so many emotions she couldn't name. All at once. And she was spoiling for a fight.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh, I thought I had heard a noise. Is that Inu Yasha? Is he dead?" So asked eagerly. Sesshoumaru merely looked down at the female neko youkai with distaste. Then he caught something on her scent.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked ready to correct him, her eyes becoming even angrier than before.

"Oh, well, will you be taking his wife as your own as tradition states?" So asked.

"What affair is it of yours?"

"She's been having an affair. I thought that you might want to rethink any moves towards wedding her after you heard that," So stated.

Kagome eyes lost their angry glint to them. Now they held the fires of hell within them. This just wasn't his day.

"And just who is she having an affair with?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Her guard," So stated, as if it was only obvious.

"Oh really? I must thank you for this information So. Now take your court and leave," Sesshoumaru commanded. So looked at him, stunned.

"But, why Sesshoumaru?" So asked.

"Because, So, I have a superior sense of smell. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't know. I can smell Inu Yasha and his mistress on you. And I smell the dust from the chests on you. You must have been there when Inu Yasha opened them. I will not kill you for this treason out of respect for your husband, who was my father's close friend. But you are barred from ever coming here again," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"Sesshoumaru, surely you can't be accusing me of treason," So stuttered.

"Inu Yasha lives. If you do not leave now, you will not live. I am sure the council will agree with me," Sesshoumaru stated.

So looked like she had just been handed a death sentence.

"My court will be gone within the hour Sesshoumaru," She whispered.

And then she was gone.

"What's going on?" Kagome shouted. Sesshoumaru merely looked at her, disgusted. So may have proved her part in Inu Yasha's plan, but she had not smelled of deceit when she had blurted out that Kagome was having an affair. And thus, he had no choice but to believe her on that point. Sesshoumaru turned away from her. But Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"I do not deal with whores," Sesshoumaru stated.

Maybe she wasn't so innocent after all. Maybe she had just been out to deceive him. Maybe she truly was like So at heart. Willing to do anything to gain power.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you? Did you actually believe her?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. The look on her face wasn't shock or shame. She was looking at him like he was the stupidest male she had ever seen.

"She did not lie to me," Sesshoumaru told her.

"And you think I am? I did not sleep with Anei. I am not having an affair with him," Kagome stated. The fire in her eyes had not abated.

But there was no deceit in her scent. Only righteous anger. Who to believe?

"Sesshoumaru, Anei is my friend, but he is not my lover. I wouldn't break my vows so lightly. It would have to be for love. And I don't think I could ever love anyone else," Kagome told him.

That proved it. She was incapable of true deceit. Her scent held sadness, but no deceit, nothing to prove her words wrong.

But why had So come to the conclusion Kagome was having an affair with her guard.

"Go to my study and wait. Anei," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to a stirring Anei.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Take Inu Yasha to the cell. I have decided he will go before the council. I will go speak to So. Kagome, go to my study, now," Sesshoumaru said in a cold, commanding tone. Anei stood, though somewhat shakily, and went over to Inu Yasha.

"Go, Kagome," Sesshoumaru commanded. Kagome left without another word.

But she would make sure he paid for thinking so badly of her.

She was going to make sure.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh and bang his head against something several times as he walked towards his study. After speaking to So, he had finally understood why she would think Kagome and Anei were having an affair. For a woman like So to see a man and woman talking and hugging, it meant affair, because in her world, men and women didn't interact that much, if at all, outside the bedroom. It would be easy to mistake Kagome's easy way of speaking to Anei and his way of touching her randomly for the signs of lovers.

Unfortunately he now had a rather angry miko on his hands that could purify him into dust if she chose to. He had no illusions on that part. The night she had helped Sango give birth she had made the entire castle shake. If she had that much power, she could purify him. But why had he been drawn to that light? Anei had expressed the same feeling, as well as Okibi. No youkai had ever been drawn to the power of a miko. It would be death.

Only, her power had bathed the entire room, and it had felt…Warm. Welcoming.

How the hell could he explain that?

Inwardly sighing, he looked at the door to his study. Kagome waited there. Again. It seemed he would never escape her. He opened the door and stepped inside. Kagome was sitting in front of the small table that served as a desk, fiddling with the shikon jewel.

"I spoke to So. She mistook your relationship with Anei. It would be easy to. Now you may go," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Not yet," Kagome snapped as she stood and walked over to him. "I want to know why you thought I would betray my vows so easily. What have I done to make you think so badly of me?"

"Nothing. So's scent held no deceit when she told me you were having an affair. It just shows she believed her words. It sometimes happens," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes held the fires of hell. She was mad. No, scratch that. She was livid.

"That's it? Wow Sesshoumaru, I never pegged you as a total moron," Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru practically began to growl at her insult.

"On another note, what are we supposed to do about Inu Yasha? If he'll steal the shikon jewel once, he'll do it again," Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru felt somewhat off balance by her sudden change in topic.

"I have decided he will face the council for treason," Sesshoumaru told her.

"The council?" Kagome asked.

"It is made up by the four Lords and Ladies. Normally I wouldn't call a meeting for something like this, but circumstances dictate that I have no choice if we are ever going to solve this problem," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome could practically hear him cursing his father's will.

"What do you think they'll do?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Okibi will either approve or disapprove certain actions. If she feels it is right, she will have him executed. If she does not feel there is cause, she will possibly have him imprisoned," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why Okibi?" Kagome asked.

"Because she is the one person my father put in his will that was allowed to gauge circumstances and allow either myself or Inu Yasha to be executed etcetera."

"Oh. Your father must have trusted her a lot," Kagome sighed.

"Hardly. They barely got along," Sesshoumaru supplied, then asked himself why. Yes, it concerned her husband, but he didn't have to explain everything to her!

"You may leave, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said after several minutes of tense silence.

"No," Kagome said as she sat down obstinately on the floor.

"Leave."

"No."

It had gone from annoyed chatter to a contest of wills. And he couldn't back down. He had challenged himself daily, and on top of every Lord challenging him, every foolish youkai that wanted to make a name for themselves by killing off the Lord of the Western Lands.

Needless to say, he wasn't about to let a human female beat him.

"Woman, leave now. I'm not in the mood for games."

It was a lie, the inner beast loved challenges. No matter how big or how small, it thrived on them.

"I'm not going to move you conceited jackass. After everything I've done, you could at least say thank you," Kagome snapped.

"For what? Wishing for me to do something I have done time and again? Fine, thank you miko, because now I know for a fact that I can throw my brother across the room!" He snapped sarcastically.

"How about apologizing for calling me a whore?" Kagome shouted. "I never did anything to give you the impression I was cheating on my husband!" Kagome shouted suddenly, tears slipping from her eyes.

He felt a slight twinge of regret. He had gone forward without all of the facts, something he rarely did. He had hurt the one person who had taken everything he had thrown at her and excelled. But she had given him a reason to doubt her! Her aroused scent perfumed his room, his bed! He had been unable to escape it!

"I apologize, Kagome," He said in an apathetic voice. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. But just as quickly they changed and once again they were angry.

"You say everything like it's truly nothing, as if there's no meaning behind your words. How can you be such a complete and utter asshole?" Kagome said as she stood and began to poke his chest. Pink began to tinge her aura, slowly but surely taking it over. Her felt a flicker of panic. Was she going to try and purify him?

"And you know something?" Kagome snapped after a long tirade about his shortcomings as she saw them. Pink had totally taken over her aura, flashing and rolling around her angrily. The miko's eyes were a stormy gray color and her face flushed.

"What?" He asked in an apathetic tone. It was one thing to be scared of the fact you had an angry miko yelling at you, standing one foot away, that could purify you into the next world. It was quite another to show that.

"You deserve this," Kagome snarled. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt that blinding pain in his groin as her knee connected. Somehow, it seemed even more intense that before. Was that possible?

A groan escaped and Kagome looked horrified, as if she hadn't realized what she was doing. He slid to the floor, wanting to curl into the fetal position, but refusing to give her that satisfaction.

"Oh Kami Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said as she kneeled down to where he sat upright against a wall, his eyes closed. Kagome thought it looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek.

"If you have any sense at all woman, you will run as fast as you can in the opposite direction," Sesshoumaru snarled after a minute. The pain was slowly beginning to fade. He opened his eyes and blinked them in surprise.

She held her hands above the…Afflicted area, and a soft pink light glowed. Her eyes were closed, but he could see a dark blush on her cheeks.

Soon the pain was totally gone, but she must not have known because the light didn't stop.

"Woman, I'm fine, stop this," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blinked and looked at him, her blush darkening if that was possible. She quickly pulled her hands away from where they hovered over his groin and sighed.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper like that," She told him.

"That's twice now. God woman, where did you learn such an awful move?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My mom taught me a long time ago, saying if a I thought a guy deserved the worst pain imaginable, to use that," Kagome told him, her blush fading, but only a little.

She blushed very prettily.

Sesshoumaru wanted to berate himself. He could not allow himself to think of her in those terms. He would not lust after his brother's wife! He was in no way the beast ruled by lust, unlike his father and brother.

"Do not ever use that technique on me again woman. I'd still like to be able to use it," He said, very crude, totally unlike him. But he wanted to see her blush again. Why he didn't know. He hated how the words sounded at first, but as her face took on a rosy hue, he forgot how much he hated sounding crude and how below his station it was.

Instead he found himself watching as the blush rose from her neck and up her face.

Perhaps her breasts blushed too?

Kagome felt her heart beat faster and faster. Why was he looking at her like that? His eyes seemed almost…Dazed, but while being intensely focused at the same time. She had never seen anyone with those eyes.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked meekly.

Sesshoumaru felt his mind almost shut down as the beast within him broke it's chains at the sound of her breathy voice saying his name. Without a thought, without conscience, he lunged, and was on top of her before she could blink. Lust had finally taken over, her voice breaking the dam.

"You're so innocent," He breathed, his eyes bore down into hers as she lay beneath him, unmoving.

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered. His lips were close enough to hers they brushed every time they talked.

"You are incapable of lying, of truly hurting someone. You may cause pain, but you feel pain in turn for causing that pain. You are…Unlike any woman I have ever met," He told her.

Kagome had been scared of his apathetic voice, of how his eyes had seemed so cold and empty sometimes.

Now she was terrified of how eyes swirled with…Something, some sort of complicated mix of emotions, and how his voice seemed strained. Terrified, but strangely drawn.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She asked.

"You decide," He said as he closed the last fraction of space between their lips and kissed her. Because he didn't know. He didn't know if it was good or bad that he was so drawn to her. She was forbidden to him, something he could not have unless Inu Yasha died. Maybe not even then. He didn't know if it was good or bad that she was responding to his kiss with just as much hopeless passion as he was. If it was good or bad that his body responded hungrily to her movements beneath him.

However, not knowing didn't change anything.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Soz once again that it took so long. Hope you guys liked the chappy. Please review! And wish us luck! 


	15. But Everything Is Beating Down

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone. Im sorry, but I admit that in the future my chapters might once again be sporadic due to the fact Im getting my GED and a job. I will however, try to post as often as I can. My orientation is this Wednesday, and I don't know when the next one is yet. SO that is advance warning, not to mention these next couple of weeks will be busy also because my birthday is coming up and everyone is kidnapping me lol. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chappy.

* * *

**Disclaimer for this and past chapters:** I own nothing save for my own characters. Please don't steal them. I also do not lend them out, Im sorry for the inconvienience.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 14-But everything is beating down

* * *

**

Three days had passed. She still hadn't seen him. Did he hate her? She hated herself right now.

Kagome sighed as she rocked Maru in her arms. The baby's eyes still hadn't changed, whereas the eyes of Kohaku and Kagome had. So Maru's eyes looked like Kagome's, a stormy grey.

"Kagome, are you alright? I know everything that's been going hasn't been easy, but I don't think I've ever seen you quite like this," Miroku stated.

"It's nothing," Kagome told her friend.

"Don't hand me that," Sango piped up from her spot at the small table. She was holding the little baby Kagome, and Miroku held Kohaku. Both children were sleeping quietly as they were rocked. Only Maru remained awake.

"It's just a lot of things," Kagome told them. "In two more days the other council members arrive, and then Inu Yasha will be tried and punished."

"And you're worried about him?" Sango asked, her eyes open wide, looking at Kagome as if she had lost her mind. And Kagome was pretty sure she had. But not because she was worried about Inu Yasha. She wasn't really. It was more because of what had happened three days ago. With Sesshoumaru.

'You decide,' He had said right before he kissed her. For the life of her she couldn't have called it a bad thing. His kiss had been demanding, yet a surrender of some sort. She had kissed him back, to her own mortification. Her body wouldn't obey her commands. She had writhed beneath him, moaned into his kiss. Even arched into his body.

Until he had moved his hand up her side and begun to kiss her neck. Reality had hit her like a bucket of ice water. She had quickly jolted with a mumbled apology and run as if her life depended on it.

It's not as if she had done anything wrong by running away. In fact she had done the right thing by running. Her mistake had been letting him kiss her.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed when she realized she had mentally wandered off.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Kagome said.

"Miroku asked if you knew what punishment the council will mete out?" Sango said.

"It could be death. Sesshoumaru said it was mainly up to Okibi to decide, but that the other council members will help, or something like that," Kagome answered thoughtfully.

She had seen Okibi yesterday, and spoke with her about the soon to be trial. Okibi had merely told her she would punish Inu Yasha justly and her opinion could not be swayed. Kagome had no clue what that meant, but it couldn't possibly be good.

"If she orders Inu Yasha's execution, what will happen to me?" Kagome asked. It had been a thought she had been having for ever since she had found out about the trial. Maybe part of her didn't want to be what So had tried to claim she was. She didn't want to look like a whore. Just kissing Sesshoumaru had made her feel guilty, despite Inu Yasha's promiscuity.

"I'm sure you can stay here, or maybe you can go back home," Sango whispered.

Kagome almost sighed again. She had thought about going back home forever, but she couldn't leave behind little Rin, and couldn't take the little girl with her. She wasn't even sure she could take Shippou. It was something she had never tried.

"I don't know. I don't think Sesshoumaru would want me to stay," Kagome told her friends sadly.

"Why not?" Anei asked. Ever since he had seen Kagome again, she had been despondent. What had been said between her and Sesshoumaru?

"He likes his solitude and I don't think he really likes me," Kagome answered.

'If Inu Yasha is executed, I will ask her to be my mate,' Anei decided right then and there. It was sad really. He anticipated the hanyou's execution.

Kagome was ambivalent on the point. It was the reality of her world, and she had to accept it. In her time Inu Yasha would already be in prison.

What would she do if Inu Yasha was executed? What would she do if he was put in some sort of prison?

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat outside in the ruined garden. Ever since that day, he had not been able to go to either his study or his room, because her scent was still there. Soon it would fade from his room, but there would be residual traces of her scent, and that was more than enough.

Why had she run like a scared deer? Didn't she know that it was one of the worst things she could have done? It had taken him the better part of his energy to keep the beast within held back from chasing her and taking her.

Inu Yasha's trial neared and he could do almost nothing to the currently imprisoned hanyou. After all, he had knocked the damn whelp out. Okibi would permit nothing further.

He had asked her what she would do, and she said what she felt was right. Sesshoumaru sighed. Some people would view what Inu Yasha did as relatively normal considering the circumstances. In the world of nobles, killing the heirs to the title was common enough, as was patricide. But Inu Yasha had gone about it in such a foolish way. And he could be executed or banished. Neither was good for someone.

"Sesshoumaru?" Anei asked as he came out into the garden, surveying the wreckage. He had been here but once before, when he was serving as Sesshoumaru's guard when the Inu Taiyoukai was still alive. And that time he had had to try and restrain the young Sesshoumaru, and failed to do so.

"What do you want Anei?" Sesshoumaru asked. Anei tried to gather his courage, which was hard to do with memories of so long ago assailing him. Memories of the destruction the new Taiyoukai could cause when enraged.

* * *

_"Sesshoumaru, stop this madness! It won't bring her back!" Anei shouted as he tried to hold Sesshoumaru back. But it was too late. Sesshoumaru landed a solid punch to his solar plexus. Anei doubled over in pain, letting go of the young Inu youkai._

_"You bastard!" Sesshoumaru had roared as he tore through the castle. Anei took one last, long look at the dead woman on the bed. Lady Akari of the Western lands was dead. Her long pale hair lay around her like a silken shroud in the room decorated in creams and blues. Her skin was milky white, the red stripes on her face standing out, the blue crescent moon standing out starkly against the white of her skin._

_Anei quickly ran after his charge. They were the same age, but Anei had been charged to guard Sesshoumaru at all times, as a sort of formality. The inu youkai was still young, and had not yet reached full power, or so his father was convinced. Today would change that forever. Of that Anei was sure._

_He went out into the garden where the current lord, Inu Taisho, sat in the small gazebo in his private garden. But Anei surveyed the scene with a sense of horror. Sesshoumaru had his father, the great Inu Taisho, pinned against a tree, snarling at him. Poison leaked from his claws and onto the skin of the Taiyoukai. Anei knew this day would only end badly, especially since Izayoi was there. A very pregnant Izayoi._

_"My mother is dead you bastard, because you decided to consort with a filthy human woman," Sesshoumaru snarled._

_"Izayoi isn't filthy," Inu Taisho said back in a calm voice._

_"No, she's just the kind of woman you always claim to despise. She ruts with married men while she is engaged to another!" Sesshoumaru snarled. The first signs of rage showed in the older youkai's eyes as they began to bleed red._

_"You will not insult your future step-mother," Inu Taisho growled._

_"She may be your whore and the hanyou she's carrying may be your son, but they will never be my family," Sesshoumaru growled as he punched his father, causing the tree to break with the force. Izayoi stood clumsily and tried to calm Sesshoumaru down._

_"Sesshoumaru, please stop, I'm sorry your mother's dead," She said._

_"Shut up woman, if you get his attention he'll kill you right now!" Anei told her. He didn't like Izayoi either. In the eyes of everyone in the castle except for Inu Taisho, her relationship with Taisho had been foolish, and it had robbed them of their beloved Lady Akari. For that Izayoi would always be an outsider, as well as the hanyou she carried in her womb._

_"Father, you will always be strong, but know that I am stronger," Sesshoumaru snarled. "And I will pay you back for every time you hurt my mother." And with that, Sesshoumaru began to trace his father's skin. The smooth blue stripes on his face were traced in poison, then on the man's collarbone he drew a crescent moon, like the one that had graced Lady Akari's forehead. The entire time Inu Taisho was grunting, as if holding in a howl of pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead._

_"As a reminder of the woman you threw away for a whore. You never knew what you had old man," Sesshoumaru said as he released his father. Anei watched in astonishment. Inu Taisho was already beginning to heal. His poison and Sesshoumaru's were similar, if not almost exactly the same. His body could easily fight such a thing. But the once smooth lines of blue that had graced his face were now jagged, the edges an erratic pattern. The crescent on his collarbone stood out starkly. What had Sesshoumaru done?_

_"You've surpassed me in the area of chakra Sesshoumaru," Inu Taisho growled as he stood._

_"Of course I did. You have little talent in that area father. I inherited it from my mother," Sesshoumaru said, spitting the words at the older youkai like knives._

_"What? Your mother was not-" Inu Taisho began._

_"Wrong. It is something you overlooked when you even looked at her. She was as powerful as you. Why do you think your father forced you to marry her?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes filled with hatred._

_Inu Taisho seemed almost confused. Akari had had powers? Then why had she never tried to stop him when he had brought Izayoi here as his mistress?_

_"She loved you for some strange reason old man. She loved you enough to let you go."_

_And with that, Sesshoumaru left swiftly. Anei followed. The garden was nothing more than wreckage now, a ghost of what it had been only minutes before.

* * *

_

"I will repeat myself once Anei. What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"About Inu Yasha's coming trial. What will you do if they decide to execute him?" Anei asked.

"What do you mean, what will I do? I'll probably count myself the luckiest demon in the land," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"I meant about Kagome," Anei said in a quiet voice. Sesshoumaru felt the keen interest of his friend in this answer.

"Why so curious Anei?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If you go by tradition," Anei began.

"I will do as I please. If you are scared I'll make her leave if her husband is executed, then I will not. She's doing much for the castle, things I have not the time or inclination to do," Sesshoumaru stated.

Anei knew he would say nothing more, no matter how much he asked. It would only annoy the inu youkai. So he left, his question still unanswered.

* * *

"Lady Kagome?" Okibi asked as she came into the kitchen. Kagome looked up from her place at the small table where she was cutting up some vegetables for that night's dinner.

"Yes, Lady Okibi?" Kagome asked. Airon listened with ill concealed interest.

"I want to talk to you in private if possible," Okibi told her. Kagome nodded and stood.

"Airon, is it alright if-" Kagome began.

"I'll have Mako finish this up. You just go ahead aiji." With the cook's permission, Kagome began to follow Okibi out of the kitchen. Kagome still hadn't had a proper tour of the castle, so she had no clue where they were going. Okibi walked, silent, and her silence made Kagome nervous. Was Okibi going to tell her about Inu Yasha's possible judgments?

"Here we are," Okibi said with a slight smile. She opened a door and Kagome was greeted to the sight of a beautiful room that held portraits of several women.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she followed Okibi into the room.

"This is a sort of tribute to the women who have lived as Lady of the Western Lands. There aren't many women, if you look you'll notice there are several paintings of the same women. This room holds thirty paintings, all done with exquisite care by the best artists. But there are only six women in actuality," Okibi said. Kagome had no clue why she was here. What was Okibi thinking?

"They're all very beautiful," Kagome said as she looked at one of a beautiful woman who had long white hair. Crimson slashes marked her cheeks, much like Sesshoumaru's; she even had the crescent moon. His mother maybe?

"And do you know that each of them has died before she reached her prime?" Okibi asked quietly.

"That's so sad," Kagome said with a small sigh. Inwardly she wondered why, but she could not ask such a rude question. Okibi wasn't even of the Inu Clan. Perhaps she didn't even know.

"They all died of heartbreak. Or so it is said anyway. The first, Tsunagari, was married to the first Inu Taiyoukai, Inu Taisho. They were cousins, and it was a little known fact he often forced himself on her. Their marriage came about because he forced himself on her once, and she was impregnated. Because she was having a child with a man who raped her, she named it after it's father. The second Inu Taisho was different from the first, but still very much the same. He beat his wife, that woman there," Okibi said, pointing to another portrait. Kagome looked at the beautiful picture of the young, raven haired beauty. Her eyes were an ice blue. If not for the slits in the pupils, she would have looked human.

"She knew the legacy that was starting, and wished to stop it. So she named her only child, a daughter, Kitai," Okibi said. Her voice was still solemn.

"It means hope, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. But unfortunately, the daughter was forced to marry the man her father chose. And the man was very similar to her father. He was called Fuzento, which means wrathfully. It was how he did everything supposedly. He was a high-ranking warrior for the west at the time. He thought women were stupid and had little value, and crushed Kitai's will to live. She committed suicide," Okibi said.

"How sad. It seems like she couldn't escape, no matter what," Kagome said.

"It goes on and on. Over the course of several centuries, the men became better, but only marginally. The fourth lady of the west was married to Kitai's son, and he was a womanizer who, though he did not rape them, brutally used the female servants. The fifth was their daughter, and she was married to a possessive man who was so obsessed with her and so jealous he locked her away, always suspicious of her having an affair. If the most recent Inu Taisho hadn't looked like him, he would have denied the child was his. And that child became Sesshoumaru's father. The best of the lot, though sorely misguided. He saw his wife as nothing more than a woman to give him an heir and keep alliances from crumbling. They had an arranged marriage, you see? And it was said he thought her weak and insipid. She was anything but. I knew her very well," Okibi confided.

"It was why he and I always clashed. If he had but looked at her, well, perhaps Inu Taisho never would have tried to seek comfort in other women. He was strong, but all his life he had known fighting. He needed someone who would comfort him, make him believe he was fighting for something. I still don't understand why he didn't see Akari as the one who could do that. She too, committed suicide. Half of the women portrayed here did. The other half were killed, two by their husbands, one by their husband's mistresses," Okibi admitted.

"This is so sad. None of them were ever happy?" Kagome asked, silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I have brought you here for a reason. Kagome, I went to Sesshoumaru's study to inform him of the councils decision to judge Inu Yasha. But there was something peculiar about the room. Your scent and his scent intermingled. Your _aroused_ scents," Okibi stated. Kagome blushed. How the hell was she supposed to explain this one?

"I, well," Kagome began.

"I am not judging you. In fact it's understandable. I often urged Akari to find comfort with another. She could no longer bare children after a complicated birthing with Sesshoumaru. In all honesty, you could have Inu Yasha killed without it affecting Inu Taisho's will. Why he made me the executer of that will I will never understand. But Kagome, you must understand why I am telling you all of this. The women who sit beside the rulers of this land will never find happiness, only heartbreak. I have watched Sesshoumaru through the years, and though he despises those who would strike a woman without reason, he is not one who could give you love," Okibi told her.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome began. "I'm married to Inu Yasha, and I will not have an affair," She said.

"Not for long you won't be. Normally the council will not do this, but yours is a special case, as you are the guardian of the shikon jewel. As the guardian, you must produce a child. The council has acknowledged this," Okibi began.

"But I can't," Kagome began.

"Actually, it seems someone held the facts from you. Most likely your husband is sterile. Hanyou are known to be, it is a birth defect because of their mixed blood. Some are born with the ability to have children, but most are not. Because of this, the council will be annulling your marriage to Inu Yasha to ensure the future of the shikon jewel, but on one condition," Okibi said.

Kagome could barely believe what she was hearing. They actually had annulments in this time? And the council was annulling her marriage? Because there had to be someone who could carry on the duty of protecting the jewel?

"Kagome, listen to me. I know this is quite a bit to take in, but you must listen carefully to this. The council has not met yet, not in an official capacity, but we will announce it when we judge Inu Yasha. You have no say in the annulment. The only thing you have a say in is who you will choose to marry," Okibi said.

If she hadn't been totally shell-shocked before, she was now. She had to marry, again!

"Kagome, you have to marry within the passing of a lunar month. We judge Inu Yasha one night after the full moon. You will have one month after that to present us with your choice of husbands, or we will choose one for you. And I have a feeling you'd rather choose your own. You might as well start looking now," Okibi told her in a deadly serious tone. "And from the way it seems, with you staying in the rooms Akari used to occupy, not to mention whatever happened to cause you and Sesshoumaru's scents to be aroused, I'd say he is a likely candidate. I thought you might like a warning before-" Okibi was cut off.

"Oh GOD!" Kagome shouted. Right before falling backwards, unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Soz for ending it like that. But Im already working on the next chappy, so give me some time, and once again, Im sorry for any future delays. Please review. 


	16. 15 Everytime We Touch I Feel The Static

**Authors Notes:** OK guys, this is my last post for one week, I will post something next Friday, but until then, I have to study for my GED, I will be taking the practice tests from Monday through Thursday, which means I'm gonna be saying math equations in my sleep. But I have to do this for my future, I hope you all understand. Wish me luck.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inu Yasha**

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 15-Everytime we touch I feel the static**

* * *

"What exactly did you tell her?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stared at the unconscious miko. 

"Nothing you will not hear in a few days," Okibi told him in a dismissive tone. Though she did look at Kagome with some worry. Admittedly she hadn't expected Kagome to take the news in such a manner. Was she really so against marriage? Even to Sesshoumaru, who she had been intimate with on some level already?

"Okibi, I don't know what's going on, but perhaps you might tell me what you said to her," Sesshoumaru said with a growl.

"I told her about the women in the Room," She said, saying room in such a way as to make it seem important. Sesshoumaru of course, knew about the room. The servants called it the Room of Sorrow.

"Why did you tell her those stories? It has no bearing upon her," Sesshoumaru stated.

"More than you think, or are willing to admit at least," Okibi told him. She had no grudge against Akari's son, in fact she was a little fond of him. He was after all, Akari's memento, a sort of memory. But he was a stubborn, obstinate fool like his father had been. And she wasn't about to let him become the next evil Lord with a wife who's picture held the same story in that room. Not if she had any say in it. Century after century she had watched the women married to the Lords of this land wither away like flowers. With Akari's suicide, she had decided the cycle had to stop somewhere, and Sesshoumaru was the most likely candidate for that.

After all, he abhorred the kind of man his father had been.

"Okibi, if you'll tell her, why won't you tell me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because unless she wishes to tell you before then, it can not be considered any of your business," Okibi snapped. It was a lie of course. But she was almost laughing at the disgruntled expression on his face. No matter how much of a man he seemed, he was still only a youth, especially compared to her countless years.

"Oh, I just thought of something Sesshoumaru, when will you be sprouting that new t-" She began, knowing full and well his reaction. After all, he hadn't yet fully matured in youkai years. How old was he? He didn't like to be reminded of the fact he was still considered young by youkai standards.

"Let that subject lay old woman," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Ah, so not for a while yet I suppose?" She asked sweetly. Inu youkai didn't reach maturity until they were close to four hundred. Calculating in her head, he would reach that rather soon.

"As you wish, I will not mention it again, young Lord," Okibi chuckled as she left the room. She expected the signs of his maturity to show within the next year. Perhaps sooner that that. And she wanted to be there more than anything. Besides, when those signs showed, he'd be pressured by the rest of the council to take a mate. How splendid it would be if it were to happen while Kagome was searching for a proper mate.

She just prayed Kagome never found out she knew how to make a conception potion. Ah well, the girl shouldn't be married to a drunkard like Inu Yasha anyways. Akari didn't want to see another woman fall victim to the so called curse of the western men.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, are you alright?" 

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango and Miroku hovering over her. Her mind was fuzzy. What was going on? Where was she? And why was she in her bed? She was supposed to be helping Airon with the cooking.

Then everything that had happened hit her with the intensity of ice cold water. Reality seemed to turn into some sort movie.

"How do I end up in these situations?" Kagome groaned, closing her eyes again.

"Pardon Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome opened her eyes again, blushing when she realized just how her friends were looking at her. Looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"You didn't hit your head when you fell by any chance, did you?" Sango asked.

"I wish," Kagome grumbled. Then maybe she could forget about everything that happened. Briefly she wondered if it was possible to make a second wish on the jewel.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Okibi said you fainted while she was talking to you," Sango said in a concerned voice. Kagome looked to her friend. It was hard to believe Sango was only a year older than her, already mother to three children.

Children! She might be able to have them after all if what Okibi said was true! Kagome felt her spirit stir a little. Hearing Okibi say that made her feel happier than anything else had these past weeks.

"It's just something she told me. Where is Anei, by the way?" Kagome asked as she looked around her bedroom. The youkai seemed to be missing.

"He went out. Something about being told to guard Inu Yasha. He was smiling. Ten to one he's going to fight him," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Well, is anyone else here?" Kagome asked.

"I am my lady," A voice said. Kagome looked around and saw Yotogi and Shisou poking their heads inside the doors. Unlike Anei and Sesshoumaru, they knew everything that Okibi had told Kagome. Not that they had any intention of telling anyone anything of course. They had just chanced to be in the right place at the right time. Mainly saying that Anei had been busy trying to talk to Sesshoumaru, and they were Kagome's guards in his stead.

"Oh, well, hi," Kagome said. It was obvious she wanted to talk to her friends in private. They quickly closed the doors and sat outside. Their hearing may not have been as keen as Sesshoumaru's, but they still heard most of the ensuing conversation.

"Guys, Okibi said the council is going to annul my marriage to Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered.

"That's wonderful!" Sango exclaimed. It was of course, very rare for a marriage to be annulled, but it was sometimes done if a woman proved barren or a husband impotent and the station of either one demanded heirs.

"Actually, it gives us another piece of information. Inu Yasha will not be executed," Miroku said thoughtfully. Kagome looked at him, startled. She hadn't thought of it that way! Widows didn't need their marriages annulled, their husbands were dead!

"In any case, why would they annul her marriage?" Sango asked.

"The council has determined that there has to be someone to guard the shikon jewel after me, an heir I guess," Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"I see Okibi must have said something about hanyou's potency," Miroku muttered. Perhaps he should have said something earlier, at least if that's what had made Kagome faint.

"Well, she told me about that. But, I don't want to marry some guy just to have a baby!" Kagome suddenly moaned, oblivious to the looks her friends were giving her. For a moment she wanted to just run as fast as she could back to the well and never come back to this place, but Rin and Shippou's face appeared in her mind's eye, reminding her quickly why she couldn't just up and leave.

"Kagome, what do you mean?" Sango asked, curious.

"Okibi said the council will give me one lunar month to find a new husband," Kagome moaned. Her situation seemed really bad to her. Of course, she refused to consider the fact that most women of this era rarely married for love. In fact, it was an absurd notion to most people in this time. To some people in her time as well.

"I see. That makes things a bit more difficult. What will they do if you have not found a husband after one month?" Miroku asked.

"They'll pick one for me," Kagome said.

"How barbaric," Sango huffed. She was lucky, her village ad never been one to arrange marriages. In fact there hadn't even been a matchmaker. Her parents had married for love, and so had she.

"If you think about it, it is a necessary action in the council's eyes. If the shikon jewel has no guardian, it could fall into the wrong hands and begin another plan like Naraku's, or even worse, wars could start over it. Don't you see? The council is taking a precaution as the keepers of their lands," Miroku stated.

"It still doesn't make it any less barbaric. How is Kagome supposed to find a decent husband in one month?" Sango asked, her voice rising. Kagome blushed, remembering Okibi's last words. Suddenly she remembered another little fact.

These rooms had belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother. Why had he put her here anyway? It seemed kind of weird; to know he would put her in a dead woman's room. Were the beautiful kimono Akari's too? It disturbed her to be in a dead woman's room and to possibly be wearing a dead woman's clothing. Then again, properly cared for kimono could be handed down for several decades, sometimes more. And in a castle this size and age, no bedroom had held an occupant who was not dead by now, Kagome reasoned with herself. It still didn't take the edge of creepiness off the idea though.

"It can't be helped. Kagome has to find someone. And it shouldn't be too hard to find someone. After all, she is known to be a powerful miko who guards the jewel. The problem will be finding a kind husband who isn't after her for the jewel," Miroku sighed.

"Gee thanks Miroku. As if I don't have enough to think about," Kagome muttered.

"I'm being honest with you Kagome. You have to think about these things," Miroku told her. "And think of Shippou. He needs a good father, someone who will accept him."

He was right. But what about little Rin? If it wasn't for her, Kagome would try to go back through the well with Shippou. If she married someone outside of the castle, Rin would no longer have a mother figure. Unless one of two things happened. Sesshoumaru became her husband or he took someone else as a mate.

"Argh, this is too complicated! I just want to be a normal teenager for one day!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, this is a time that is still somewhat foreign to you I suppose, despite how long you've been here. Don't you realize, marriage is normal for a teenager here. The only abnormal things about it is the fact you're getting an annulment and that you can pick your husband. A noble woman is very rarely presented that choice, don't you know that?" Sango asked.

"It's not fair! I used to dream about going to school and then to college! God why did I ever stay here?" She sobbed. Her two friends looked a little hurt by her words, but it was lessened by the fact that they realized how frustrated she was.

"But you are here Kagome, and you have to make the best of it. The council meets in less than two days. Then you have a month. It is a short amount of time, but perhaps you will find someone you can at least be content with and learn to love," Sango said. Kagome sniffled and accepted Sango's embrace.

"And I'm sure Okibi will take your feelings into consideration. She seems like a nice person," Sango tried to assure her. Miroku nodded his agreement. That helped Kagome somewhat.

"Hey guys?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Miroku replied.

"How about we just have a private dinner here tonight, with Rin and Shippou and the babies?" Kagome asked.

"I think that can be arranged," Miroku chuckled as he stood and went to go talk to the two foreign youkai outside of the door.

* * *

That night Kagome wandered, alone, out in the gardens, unable to sleep. It was obvious why, to her at least. Sadly, she had no one to talk to about it though. Who could understand her, at least who would understand her that she could talk to at this moment. Maybe other girls were forced to take a husband, and they probably feared marrying a violent man. But Kagome feared it even more. She wasn't sure she could survive another marriage like the one that would soon be over. 

How had the council members come up with such a decision anyways? Kagome was sure Okibi had a very large say in that for some reason. Maybe because she had seen Akari's spirit slowly die. And hadn't Okibi mentioned something about the council members not communicating, at least officially? Did that mean they had communicated otherwise? Did Sesshoumaru know about their decision? He was part of the council, so he should.

Sesshoumaru, one of her biggest problems. At least, sort of. Her dreams, her reaction to him, his reaction to her. All one huge problem. And he still hadn't spoken to her. In fact, it seemed almost like he was avoiding her, and in turn she tried to avoid him and all mention of him. Though it didn't seem to help much.

"Only a little more than twenty-four hours left until my world is changed again. How many times can my world change before I change?" She asked herself. Throughout everything she had wanted to stay her normal optimistic self. But somehow, she couldn't.

"What are you doing out here, alone?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I need to think," Kagome told him.

"We've had this conversation before," He told her. Kagome sighed.

"And if I keep coming out here without a guard? Sesshoumaru, I honestly don't care what happens at this point. It's the whole lesser of two evils, only in this case, all the choices are bad, and there is not one that is more appealing than the other," She told him. "So if a youkai comes and picks me up and tries to use the jewel, fine, whatever."

"That's extraordinarily selfish of you. Think about the effect it would have on Shippou and Rin," Sesshoumaru said. He sounded like he didn't care.

_'Bastard probably doesn't care. He just wants to be able to kill things. He'd most likely welcome a war or something. Any excuse to go hunting,'_ She muttered inwardly.

The display of her emotions across her face amused him. One moment she seemed forlorn and the next she seemed like a spitting wildcat.

"Did Okibi tell you?" Kagome asked.

This was his chance. He could take advantage of the situation a find out just what Okibi had told her to make her pass out.

"Yes. It is the decision of the council," Sesshoumaru told her. He knew it was wrong, but he had been left out of the loop, and not for the first time.

"And you? You agreed to this ludicrous idea?" Kagome asked, eyeing him as if he was the very devil himself. Possible he supposed.

"I was neutral on the idea. The other three decided," he told her.

"Neutral? You were neutral about me having to find another husband in a month?" She exploded. "After what you did the other day you're just neutral?"

Okay, so she could have delivered in a less blunt manner, and certainly not shouting at him. Either way he found himself shocked. Kagome would have to find another husband? What the hell were they thinking?

"Well, I-" He began. But he was at a loss for words. How was he going to get out of this one? He had one very, very angry miko standing in front of him that had come close to knocking him unconscious twice now. He really didn't want a repeat of those two times. He moved slightly, turning his groin area away from her.

Then again, the idea of kissing her again didn't seem unappealing.

"You asshole! I bet you did this to get rid of me, right? Sort of like revenge for not letting you get any further. You're a cruel bastard Sesshoumaru," Kagome spat.

"I didn't decide!" He finally shouted.

Kagome looked at him, stunned. Her thoughts racing through her head. But his angry expression soon chased her confusion away, replacing it with fear.

"Don't you ever call me that again woman," He snarled. Before she knew it Kagome was pinned against the ground. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed angry and dazed at once.

_'You're a cruel bastard Inu Taisho.'_

His mother's words coming from Kagome's lips. Repeating over and over like a broken record. He didn't notice his hand clenching her upper arm so tightly, or the blood beginning to stain the fragile silk of her kimono.

"I- I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. Please stop," Kagome begged quietly as she winced. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at his hand in horror. Almost immediately he released her. He had despised men who hit women for some time. He even avoided it as much as possible. Some women were strong enough to fight him. He still hated the idea. Some women wouldn't stop. He still despised it. But Kagome had done nothing to seriously threaten him, and he had hurt her more than once. Was his father's blood that strong? Was violence towards the weak something passed down by blood?

"Please forgive my rudeness," He said in a stiff tone. His movements were quick as he began to move away, but she caught the sleeve of his happi coat.

"Sesshoumaru, did you really not decide?" Kagome asked.

Time to come clean.

"Kagome, I didn't know until you told me. I tricked you. Forgive me. Okibi said I would have to wait until the day after tomorrow unless you chose to tell me. Forgive my behavior," Sesshoumaru stated. His voice was just like his posture. Cold and stiff. His face was a blank mask. However, Kagome saw the odd look in his eyes. It seemed as if his mind was going a mile a minute.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry, for what I called you. I thought for a moment…" She trailed off.

"What?" He snapped. She still hadn't let go of his sleeve, and he'd be damned before he hurt her again, which might happen if he yanked the coat from her grasp forcefully.

"I thought maybe you wanted to get rid of me," She whispered.

If he had it would have been for the best. If he forced her to marry another, it would be for the best. If he forced her to go back to her own time it would be for the best. Anything but having her near him was for the best.

At least his mind was telling him that. His body however, was reacting to her statement. No, how she had said it. How the tears began to fill the air with the sharp scent of salt.

"I do not wish to get rid of you," He stated, trying to stop her tears. He would not be the man his father was. But how to do it? How was he supposed to comfort a woman, when he had only tried to comfort his mother before, and failed miserably at that? Damn it, he could not change how he had been for centuries!

"Really?" Kagome asked, looking at him skeptically.

"God woman, would I have kissed you if I didn't want you near me?" He snapped suddenly. He hadn't meant to say those words. In fact, his mind was a blank. He had no internal dialogue for the moment. His emotions had temporarily taken over.

"But, I, I," Kagome began. Before she could finish however, he was kissing her again.

Salt. Tears. Honey. Cinnamon. She tasted like some sort of warm treat. No, like the sweet tea he had drunk during the winter when he was a child. Sweet with just a little bit of tartness. Something to savor.

She moaned into his mouth. A groan answered her in return. Innocence. Everything was a swirl in his mind. Only his body controlled him now. He had been denied so long. Her scent all over his sheets every night had driven him mad. The dreams had been worse. Dreams of her crying out and throwing her arms above her head, exposing her body to him with wanton abandon.

His hand roamed her smooth curves. Moans excited him. They never stopped kissing. Once he bit her lower lip gently. She moaned exquisitely. Only seconds later she followed his example.

Their kiss was broken. Her gasps mixed with moans as he kissed down her neck.

"I never knew," She moaned while arching her back. His hands were cupping her breasts.

"Knew what?" He asked in an equally raspy.

"That it could feel this good," She gasped as he pinched her nipple slightly through her kimono.

Reality hit him full force then. The heat in his blood cooled slightly. Had she never achieved pleasure? Had her husband truly been that much of a brute?

"Have you never been pleasured?" he asked. Kagome was mewling and arching into his hand wantonly. He supposed her words and actions were answer enough. Inu Yasha truly had been a fool.

He wasn't a fool though. And though he had no clue where they were going, what their actions might lead to, he didn't want to quit. Not now. Maybe not ever.

So with infinite care, he pulled her into his embrace and quickly ran to the wall and jumped over, once again in his private garden. Kagome was looking at him questioningly. He merely laid her down on the ground that was covered with tall grass. They might as well have been invisible. She opened her mouth, only to have any words she might have said cut off by another kiss. Before she lost her desire, he began to build it back up to it's former heat, and beyond.

Then he began to kiss down her neck, nipping gently. His hand grasped her breasts gently. Then he began to move his hand lower and lower, until it was reaching into the opening of the kimono and under robe. A startled gasp as one clawed finger began to stroke the outer folds of her womanhood.

Male triumph filled him as he stroked her, reveling in her scent, in the dampness of her core. It was hard to control the instinct that wanted, no, demanded he claim her. She would most likely be scared. He couldn't scare her. Instead, he wanted to pleasure her, as no man had ever done.

He began kissing her again, just before he pushed his finger into her. The moan he felt beginning in her throat turned into a scream by the time it ended in the kiss. Her body arched into his sharply, seeming like she would snap her back in two. His pride surged through him as her hands clawed at his back through his clothing. Despite the shield the cloth offered, he knew there would be some sort of mark, even if it would fade within minutes.

He pulled his lips away from hers, taking the time to look at her as she climaxed. A flushed that started at the tops of her breasts went all the way to her cheeks, and her eyes were closed. Kagome's breath came in short gasps that intermingled with keening sounds coming from her throat as she rode her orgasm. Sesshoumaru withdrew his finger and licked her juices off of it, savoring her taste.

Several minutes her body stopped trembling, and she opened her eyes, only to see him looking down at her, his expression unreadable, but his eyes filled with…Something. It seemed like he was trying to restrain some inner urge. Then it hit her. A blush graced her cheeks.

"That was…Wow," Kagome finished lamely. "Thank you," She added. What else could she say? Most of the time people said something like 'I love you', but that wouldn't be right. And she couldn't exactly just up and leave after all. She was in his private garden.

"You're welcome, Kagome," He said her name like it was some sort of delicacy, something exotic. It made her shiver.

Minutes passed, and now that they weren't, well, occupied, the silence seemed stifling. Kagome's thoughts raced. What did this mean? Would their relationship change now? Would he ask to marry her when her marriage was annulled? If he did, would she accept. Too many questions without answers. What would happen now?

"You need to get back. Your guards will probably realize you're gone," Sesshoumaru said. He stood and Kagome followed his example, quickly fixing her kimono. Her arm smarted a little, but it would be okay in a few days.

Willingly going into his embrace, once again he jumped over the wall and set her down gently. She smiled, feeling very shy. Before he could say anything, and before she lost her courage, she kissed him gently on the cheek. Her blush deepened and she quickly walked away, but turned once, to wave and smile at him brightly. Her blush had not mellowed in the least. He merely smiled and jumped back over the garden wall.

'I won't look at this as a bad thing. I can't. I am not a whore, no matter what anyone thinks. It just happened,' Kagome told herself in an almost stern tone.

Suddenly she realized why women would betray their vows. Especially women with husbands like Inu Yasha. Before, she had felt a slight connection to Sesshoumaru because of their shared kiss. Now that connection seemed more intense, deeper somehow.

Perhaps the novel idea of someone giving her pleasure without demanding anything in exchange was playing with her mind, confusing her. It even crossed her mind that he was setting her up for something. But she realized he wouldn't have been…Well, gentle, if he had wanted something, or if he was setting her up.

Refusing to dwell on her doubts, she walked into her room. Shippou and Rin had decided to sleep in their own rooms tonight. Quickly she shed her clothing and pulled on the sleeping robe, then crawled into bed.

Her last thoughts were on the amazing sensations she had felt for the first time tonight, and the youkai that had made her feel them.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Once again, last post till next Friday. Thank you everyone, who wished me luck in the last chapter for my ged. And thank you all for reviewing! It keeps my spirits up and makes me smile! 


	17. Chapter 16 Untitled

**Authors Notes:** Sorry it's out a little later than I expected everyone, but we celebrated my birthday today and then stuff just went really crazy with my boyfriend and things have been really weird. I'm really sorry it's so late, but I really just…I dunno, it's excuses, and I'm sorry it's late everyone, please forgive me.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my original characters.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 16-Untitled

* * *

**

He stretched languidly, his body waking up slowly. He oddly felt lazy, like a cat in the sun. Strange, he had never quite felt this way before. Kagome's scent filled the room, even more strongly than before. She covered him, marked him. Sighing, Sesshoumaru realized he would have to wash it away, lest people notice and begin to talk. He stood and swiftly began to cloth himself in a yukata, then tied it and began to walk the short distance to his own bath.

Along the way, he felt a sort of tingling sensation begin at the base of his tail. He ignored it. But the feeling persisted, and grew. By the time he had reached the spring, it was a sharp pain that shot through the appendage, causing him to grit his teeth. What the hell was going on?

With a stifled groan he quickly closed the door the spring behind him and pulled his yukata off, looking at his tail. More pain.

Then he noticed it. It was splitting at the tip!

"Argh!" He groaned, quickly getting into the spring, hoping to sooth the fiery pain. It felt twenty times worse than when Kagome had kicked him in the groin. The warm waters of the spring did nothing to ease his pain.

Yet, despite all of this, he felt a twinge of excitement, despite how foreign the emotion might be to him. His tail was beginning to split! The pain was worth it, because after a few days, the tail would have turned into two, a sign of reaching his maturity.

Finally the rest of the council might take him seriously and Okibi would have to stop treating him like some sort of ignorant pup.

Another jolt of pain reminded him it wasn't entirely without a price. In fact, now that he had reached his maturity in the eyes of the world, he would almost be forced to take a mate. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. He had to have an heir, lest war begin for his lands after his death.

Contemplating his choices, one stood out, obviously. Kagome. She was a human yes, but she was a powerful miko that guarded the jewel of four souls. And he admitted he was attracted to her enough to sleep with her and produce an heir.

_'Or several,'_ He smirked to himself.

And she was in a sort of dilemma as well. Indeed, it would answer both of their situations ideally. And their children would be powerful if born from such a union. Had there ever been hanyou born of a miko and a demon? He'd have to find that out.

Stifling another groan as his tail continued to split, he leaned backwards in the water and let his body float, searching for a possible way to solve his dilemma. How exactly was he supposed to go about this?

* * *

Kagome smiled down at Rin and Shippou, who were currently playing with the three new babies. Sango had ventured outside for the first time, into the garden, and Miroku watched her like a hawk for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Miroku, I'm fine, stop fussing!" Sango exclaimed finally, exasperated. Miroku looked somewhat put out. Perhaps he had grown used to coddling his strong willed wife over the past several months, but now that she was no longer pregnant, she wanted to be able to move about and lose some of the weight she had gained. After all, one day she would be going back to her job of hunting youkai, and she wanted to be good and prepared for that day. Fat taijiya didn't get jobs.

"Now Sango, be nice. You know he only wants to make sure you're okay," Kagome chided playfully.

"I know. Miroku, I've been coddled, cosseted, and almost smothered by you for the past nine months. Please do me a favor and stop! I love you, but I just want to do some things like I used to," Sango told him. Then she kissed his cheek. Miroku blushed slightly.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Okibi said only a second later. Kagome jumped slightly, turning to look at him. He always seemed to surprise her, making her jump. He might even be enjoying it. But there was no smile on his face as he stood about a foot behind her. Instead, it looked like he was uncomfortable.

"I see, so it's finally happening," Okibi said with a knowing smirk.

"What is?" Sango asked, confused.

"His tail is splitting, meaning he's reached his maturity," Okibi giggled. Sesshoumaru seemed somewhat angry she had disclosed that information.

"His maturity?" Kagome asked, even more confused than Sango had been.

"It means he's reached the point in his life where he's the strongest and most virile," Okibi said the last world with a bit of relish and a look at Kagome. " He'll stay that way for a few decades, then he'll lose his libido, and within the century he'll begin to age more a bit more rapidly. Inu Youkai are known for living quite a long time, but usually they pass any sort of power, such as the title of Lord, to an heir before they reach their five hundredth year, because by then they're still very strong, but their powers begin to wane," Okibi explained.

Sesshoumaru seemed angrier than before about her revealing all of this knowledge about the now rare inu youkai.

"Thank you for the wonderful lesson my people's history Okibi," Sesshoumaru growled. He moved towards them and sat down next to Kagome. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but his movements were somewhat awkward. It couldn't be easy to have his tail splitting into two she supposed.

And the gentle smile on Okibi's face gave nothing away. She wasn't about to admit to speeding the process of his tail splitting. It just had to be done for her plan to work correctly. Of course, she wasn't going to admit spying on that spectacular kiss the miko and youkai had shared last night before they had gone to the other side of the wall either. Not to them at least. Perhaps to the taijiya and houshi. After all, they might be helpful with her plan. Airon was already recruiting some of the servants, though certainly not all. Just a select few.

"Oh come now, this is a time to be celebrating. I have been made aware of the fact that you tricked Kagome into telling you about what the other council members and I have agreed to," Okibi sighed. "That was very rude of you, and for a moment I was tempted to chastise you."

"Isn't that what you just did?" Sesshoumaru asked. He accepted the cup of tea Kagome poured.

"You know the difference between being called rude and being chastised by me Sesshoumaru," Okibi said in a flat tone. Then she suddenly brightened. "Remember the time you were forced to attend the gathering at my home?"

"Unfortunately," He growled.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Okibi was older, sure, but she didn't look old and she certainly didn't act old! In fact she acted like a mischievous teenager.

"Well, Sesshoumaru was being his usual moody self and downright told one of my other guests he would rather cut off his own arm than walk through the gardens with her," Okibi said, looking somewhat annoyed. "As a single Lord, he isn't exactly supposed to do that. So I rebuked him for it," Okibi said.

"You practically took my ear off woman," He snapped.

"You're exaggerating. I did no such thing," She giggled. Kagome watched them spar, Sesshoumaru annoyed and Okibi smiling. It caused a slight tinge of jealousy in her, despite the fact Okibi was hundreds of years older, she was still beautiful, and spoke very easily with Sesshoumaru. It was something Kagome envied.

Okibi noticed the somewhat forlorn expression on Kagome's face and sighed.

"Kagome, have you considered everything I told you?" Okibi asked.

"Yes, and I've decided to look, like you said," Kagome said with a blush.

"I see. Remember everything I told you."

"I know, Okibi-san," Kagome said in a whisper. Sesshoumaru looked at her blush questioningly. What all had been said in that room?

"Ah, now look at the little ones!" Okibi exclaimed, breaking the tense silence. Shippou and Rin were asleep, the babies using them as pillows. Kagome looked longingly at them.

Sesshoumaru noticed her expression and felt a surge of interest. It seemed she wanted children of her own, badly. Perhaps she would agree to mate to him for that reason alone. But the only problem was, any man or youkai could give her children.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Anei returned, his knuckles bruised and bloody once more. Kagome sighed. Tomorrow was Inu Yasha's trial, or judgment, as Okibi put it. Everyone was restless, except of course, for Okibi and the other two lords, who had arrived that day. One of them was an older looking tiger youkai, Jinchi. Kagome recognized him as the one who had come to her defense during the conversation about Naraku while the other lords had been there. He was lord of the North. The Lady of the East was a very sprightly looking crane youkai with pink eyes and wings on her back, almost like an angels. She was almost…Ethereal with her pale skin and thin body. But the image of the stately woman was dispelled when she practically wolfed down food and poked fun at Jinchi. Her name was Ferimaru.

Kagome fidgeted slightly. Shippou and Rin noticed the atmosphere and fidgeted too, though they knew little of the next day's events. Kagome was relieved when dessert was finished and everyone stood.

"I think a bath is in order," Jinchi said as he yawned widely.

"Dinner was delightful, Lady Kagome, my cook must meet with yours and find out some of these wonderful recipes," Ferimaru giggled as she followed Jinchi.

"That old man, I swear," Okibi growled. "Now I'll have to wait to take my bath. Sometimes I think he does this on purpose," She finished. "I will see you tomorrow morning Kagome."

Then she too was gone. Sesshoumaru had disappeared first, so Kagome couldn't ask him to use his bath. She was tired and really wanted one. In fact she felt downright grungy. It wasn't a feeling she liked.

"Oh well," She sighed.

He had been distant all day. The miko walked to her room, Anei by her side, silent. Quickly she changed into a yukata and walked back out.

"I'm going to go take a bath," Kagome said. Anei looked ready to protest.

"Take a break, I'll be fine," Kagome told him, a command with no other option than to obey. He sighed. What could happen to her with all four of the council members here? He nodded his head in agreement and walked off to the kitchens to take in a late meal before she got back. Kagome walked in the opposite direction, heading for Sesshoumaru's private bath.

* * *

Pain consumed him. This was one of the most vulnerable times of his life. Of course, he hadn't believed his father about the whole pain thing, thinking it was merely a joke. Then again, he had never experienced it. Not until now. The warm water around him did very little to sooth his clenching muscles.

Why was his entire body hurting when it was just his tail splitting? It felt like everything in him was about to explode!

It was because of the intensely loud sound of his blood roaring in his ears that he didn't hear the door opening and closing. In fact, he didn't even notice the water moving slightly as Kagome stepped in. And the room was too steamy for Kagome to see him with her human eyes.

It was his stifled groan of pain that alerted her to his presence in fact, and his body spasm that moved the water violently.

"Oh god, Sesshoumaru I didn't know you were here," Kagome whispered fearfully, preparing to get out of the bath. When no answer came, besides another groan of pain, she began to get worried. What was going on? Wasn't he mad at her? Was this some sort of trick to seduce her?

Another groan decided her though. Despite her doubts, she began to move through the water slowly, using her hand to try and find him in the thick mist. The spring must have been larger than she thought, but within seconds she felt his leg. Blushing, she tried to move up, found herself going towards his foot, and went the opposite way.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Kagome whispered when she had finally found his face. He was floating on his back in the water.

"Get," Another groan interrupted him. His back arched in pain and Kagome felt every muscle in his body clench so tightly it seemed they might snap. "Out," He finished in a raspy voice.

Her hands moved over his chest. He would have enjoyed the caress in any other situation, especially after last night. But right now his entire body seemed to want to break in half.

Kagome tried to think of something, anything to do. It wasn't as if he was dieing, right? So she should be able to help him. She was a miko damn it! A miko helped people, and she had power.

_'Think Kagome, what can you do?'_ Brief flashes of things she had used her powers for throughout the past couple of years. Almost everything she had done in the past couple of years, her powers had been used for offense and defense, as weapons per say. Almost everything. Except for Sango.

Trying to recall what she had done to help Sango give birth, Kagome frantically searched for any idea of what to do. Within her there lay the fear she would do more harm than good. After all, Sesshoumaru was a youkai, Sango was a human, and up until this point she had never really tried to heal a demon. Hopelessness flooded her and she began to cry. Sesshoumaru kept biting back noises that would give away how much pain he felt, but the escaping sounds, muffled though they were, betrayed him, just as his body did.

"Please let me help him," Kagome whispered brokenly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt the warmth spread through him. It wasn't like the fires of lust he had felt before, but a steady warmth, as if he had drunk sake. It started at his chest, where Kagome's hands rested. Soon it began to spread through his body. The pain receded when the warmth touched it. He opened his eyes to see Kagome standing over his floating form. Her hair, damp from the steam, was hanging around her shoulders in slight waves, and her eyes were closed. Pale skin shone with the moisture clinging to it. Sweat. It appeared she was pushing herself. For him. Her body swayed slightly. Before she could finish, he pulled her hand from his chest and stood. The pain wasn't all gone, but it was nothing like the excruciating feel of a thousand swords ripping him apart. Instead it was a bearable feeling, something akin to being poked with claws. More annoying than anything.

"Thank you, Kagome," He told her. His voice was slightly scratchy, but held sincerity.

"You're welcome," She told him. "I didn't know you were in here, but I'm glad I could help," She told him. Her body still swayed, only it was getting a little worse.

She had used her powers to help him. It had been rare for anyone to help him. Perhaps it had been a century or two since someone had helped him out, besides little Rin of course.

Her gesture touched him, made him feel a slight pain in his heart for her current condition, knowing he was the cause.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he picked her up and set her down at the shallow outer part of the spring, where the water wasn't quite as warm.

"Thank you, my knees felt a little wobbly," She admitted. "When I can walk right again I'll leave," She finished quickly. He could barely see her blush, but he knew it was there. Before she could say anything, he moved out of the spring and to one wall of the bathhouse, then opened one of the small windows near the top of the wall. Steam poured out and the cool, crisp air of the night replaced it. Soon the room was more visible, with only a thin cloud of steam fogging it. He moved back into the water before she saw anything of him though. His tail floated behind him. It had split about three quarters of the way by now.

Kagome was blushing heavily, hiding herself in the water. Not that it did much good, he could still see a little more than just the outline of her breasts. Best not to call attention to that fact.

"You don't have to leave. I'll go. I was in here to try and relax anyways. Thank you, Kagome," He told her. Kagome looked ready to protest, but practically choked on her words when he began to get out, his full, naked body exposed!

"Get back in the water!" She screeched., Sesshoumaru, not understanding, sunk back into the water. When he saw just how deeply she was flushing, he smirked.

"Kagome, why are you embarrassed?" He purred. Okay, so he was in a little pain. It didn't stop his libido from jumpstarting of it's own accord.

"Well, you aren't wearing anything!" She exclaimed, thrown off balance by his sudden purr. Was this the youkai that had been in severe pain only ten minutes ago?

"Neither are you," He whispered as he neared. Kagome sunk lower into the water. But he was coming towards her. Not slowly either. Then he was kissing her again, then nibbling on her neck like he had done the night before. His erect member brushed against her. Her breathing practically stopped and her heart seemed lodged in her throat.

His control was quickly spiraling away from him. With every bit of strength he had, he held onto it. He couldn't, wouldn't, take her. For some reason even he didn't understand, he wanted to pleasure her.

Little by little he eased her out of the spring, keeping her so focused on the pleasure she was receiving she didn't notice she was on the wooden floor of the bathhouse with only the lower part of her legs in the water. Moving his hand from her breast, he began sucking gently on her nipples. His teeth accidentally scraped against the sensitive peak once and she arched and cried out. The hands entangled in his hair pulled it even harder at that moment.

Taking that as a good sign, he repeated it, gently, increasing pressure only a little so it wouldn't become painful. Her cries echoed in the bathhouse. Before they attracted any notice(at least he hoped so) he put up a barrier, blocking people from entering the building, or hearing anything going on inside. They'd most likely assume he wanted to be alone while his tail split. However, his tail was the furthest thing from his mind at this moment as he slid his finger up and down between her out folds. Sweat covered them both, hers from the intense pleasure she was receiving, him from having to restrain himself to keep from doing what every instinct was screaming and begging him to do.

He slipped his finger into her tight opening and moved it within her, using the pad of his finger to rub the sensitive gathering of nerves within. His restraint was breaking down, but he held on as she bucked against his hand, arching her back wildly. His eyes drunk in the sight of her flushed face as she threw her arms over her head, moaning in wanton abandon. Just like his dreams. No, better. She climaxed almost violently, shuddering and trembling. But he wasn't done yet. He kissed her once and she opened up eyes that were out of focus.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you-" She began, but another cry tore itself from her throat as he began to lick the area his hand had just been in.

She had known people did it in her time, but not in this time. Her friends had even spoken about it once, wondering what it had felt like. At the time Kagome thought it would feel kind of gross. How wrong she had been! Within seconds she was arching wildly and her hands were pulling Sesshoumaru's hair as he continued lapping at her femininity. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, and her entire body went into sensory overload as his finger entered her once again while his tongue still stroked her nether region. She lost it, climaxing again and again.

Eventually she pushed his head away form her shaking and trembling body.

"If you keep that up, I'll die," She whispered, her voice almost gone and her throat raw from crying out.

"I see," He chuckled as he moved her back into the water. Her muscles felt like they had melted. Her bones too for that matter. It helped that he let her lean against him as she tried to regain her sense of movement. But she noticed something brushing up against her leg. With a blush she realized that he had pleasured her without asking for anything in return. Maybe it was the fact that he had pleasured her and made her feel things no one had, perhaps it was her nature, which wasn't selfish, or maybe it was the fact that he _hadn't_ asked or demanded to be pleasured, but Kagome wanted to pleasure him somehow.

So when she began to stop trembling quite so violently, she moved her hand through the waters and gently touched his still erect manhood. He almost jumped as she brushed her hand over the crown.

"What are you-" But he was cut off by a groan. Kagome touched him experimentally, hesitantly at first. She took notice of when his hips jerked and he moaned. With a blush she began to kiss him. It wasn't something she was very good at, despite being married she still hadn't kissed much. But he helped her learn kissing as he helped guide her through what his body liked. Her fingernails raked over his nipples and when he bit on her bottom lip a little harder than he would have normally, she didn't complain. She just repeated the motion. His hips were moving in time with her hand as she moved over his member, gripping it gingerly and kissing him. Every now and again she thought it sounded like he was purring in a deep sort of way, like an oversized cat.

Soon his breathing hitched and then he suddenly seemed to not breathe at all. His hand clenched so he wouldn't hurt her by scraping his claws down her back. He spilled his seed into her hand and relaxed. She was positive he was purring now as she broke their kiss.

"I hope I did it right," She said shyly. He chuckled and threw his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"It was perfect. Thank you, Kagome," He whispered.

"You're welcome," She giggled. "Oh," She gasped, looking at his tail, which lay on top of the water.

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru asked. He still hadn't opened his eyes. He knew they were most likely still tinged in red. He honestly didn't want to frighten her with the sight.

"Your tail, it finished splitting while we…" She didn't finish. She couldn't exactly put a name to what they had been doing. It wasn't making love, was it?

"Oh, hmm, I guess I won't have to worry about pain while I try to sleep tonight," He mumbled. If he was honest, his body felt drained, no pun intended. The youkai would be perfectly content to sleep in the bathhouse.

"Oh Kami! We have to get some sleep, Inu Yasha's judgment is tomorrow morning after breakfast!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru felt a little put out. Couldn't she have left that name out of this meeting? But she was right he mused, they had to be up, and if he figured correctly, they only had about another five hours before they had to be awake.

"Then goodnight, Kagome," He told her, then kissed her forehead. He didn't know what possessed him to do that. It just came naturally, though his own move surprised him. He climbed out of the spring and pulled on his yukata. The grin on his face widened when he noticed her closed eyes and deep blush. They had closed right as he had turned towards her.

So she was curious about how he looked eh? He felt almost like whistling off key as he lowered the barrier on the bathhouse and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Authors End Notes**: Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I hope you all eat well and such. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes:** Happy Turkey Holocaust Day. My life has gone to the crapper, but that's okay, because when that happens I write….A lot. So you will have no shortage of material any time soon. So guys, here it is. Another chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 17

* * *

**

Kagome brushed away the hand that shook her insistently. Her mind was foggy from lack of sleep.

"Kagome, wake up! You'll be late for Inu Yasha's judgment at this rate!" Sango's voice practically shouted in her ear. Kagome jolted upright.

"Oh Kami how long before breakfast is over?" Kagome shouted as she ran over to the chest that held her kimono.

"It's okay Kagome, one's been set out for you especially for this. And you're not running late, well, not too late anyways. Breakfast is going to officially start in about fifteen minutes. If we hurry, I can get you dressed in about twenty," Sango chuckled as she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Don't ever do that again Sango, that was mean!" Kagome whined as Sango helped her change from the sleeping robe and into the under robe of the kimono, and then into the kimono itself. Kimono sighed. The kimono was…Well, classy. But it was so…Black. If she had her way she would have worn something more to her liking, but she supposed the sober black affair was appropriate. The crescent moon on the back made her smile slightly as she blushed.

The night before had been…Amazing, to say the least. She gazed at her hand and blushed an even deeper red. So her friends had been right about guessing that it would please a guy. Where they right about the other things too? Kagome felt her entire face burn so hotly that she thought she could fry an egg on it.

"Kagome, what are you blushing about?" Sango asked, a sly smile on the woman's face. Kagome looked at her friend, even more embarrassed. Sango had slimmed down greatly since she had given birth, but she was still plump. Of course, the ex-taijiya didn't look bad. Kagome even envied her.

"Thinking about a certain youkai?" Sango asked slyly as she checked to make sure the obi had been tied right.

"How did you find out about that?" Kagome asked, startled.

"About what?" Sango asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't make me say it Sango," Kagome whined.

"It's just a rumor I heard," Sango said.

"What kind of rumor?" Kagome asked, holding her breath.

"That you and Sesshoumaru were seen walking in the garden the other night. Late at night," Sango emphasized.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. So it seemed no one knew what had happened last night.

"All done, let's go get some breakfast," Sango urged with a chuckle. Kagome thanked Kami her friend wasn't urging her for any more details.

Sango felt a little bad for lying to Kagome. Okibi had talked to her and Miroku about seeing Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissing one night and how the pair needed to mate. The phoenix had been almost…Mischievous. And very, very blunt. Sango had even blushed at the bold suggestions the woman had made!

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked in silence to breakfast. Anei followed Kagome, as always. When they arrived, everyone was already there. No one seemed to have a problem eating, so Kagome forced herself to eat the miso soup and fish. The time seemed to drag by. Kagome glanced towards Sesshoumaru every now and again. He caught her glance once and she blushed deeply at his slight smile. That was so weird, why was he smiling like that?

Okibi however, seemed put out.

"So your tail split all the way? That was quicker than I thought it would be. It took your father three or four days before his fully split," The woman said as she sipped some bancha tea.

"Odd," Sesshoumaru commented. He wasn't about to reveal anything to the woman. One slip of the tongue and implications could be made that he didn't want even thought about.

"Hmph, just as closemouthed as ever I see. Well, at least we don't have to endure you acting like some sort of kicked dog for the few days like I had to endure with you father, if you'll pardon my expression," Okibi said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused.

"It's an expression. Kicked dogs are in pain and tend to lash out at whoever's around, including people trying to help them," Okibi commented as she finished her tea.

Kagome blushed when she thought about how Sesshoumaru had tried to force her out of the bathhouse the night before. And what had happened because he had failed.

"I see," Kagome mumbled.

"Come now girl, cheer up. There will be no sadness right now. And I better not see you cry today," Okibi said. Kagome nodded.

"It'll be alright Lady Kagome!" Ferimaru chirped. Kagome nodded, and though she smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was as confused as ever. Starting today she had a month to find a new husband. Despite her affair with Sesshoumaru(could it be called that if they hadn't made love?) she didn't think he would pursue mating to her. Why should he? So they were in lust with each other. That wasn't a good enough reason for them to mate.

Shaking those thoughts away, Kagome quickly finished her breakfast and sipped tea as the others finished.

"Let's go. I suppose the Chamber is ready by now," Okibi muttered.

_'Chamber? What is she talking about?'_ Kagome wondered as she stood and followed the woman. Once again she regretted not taking a tour of the castle. Everyone walked in single file, like school children. The entire thing seemed so surreal, like a scene out of a movie. Kagome gulped as they stopped in front of a set of huge doors. Yotogi and Shisou stood there, already waiting. The exotic youkai opened the doors and everyone filed in. The doors closed behind them. The four council members sat on elevated mats in the front. Kagome was confused about where to sit when Okibi gestured to a place on the floor about fifteen feet in front of the council. Kagome and her two friends all sat in a straight line. Kagome looked straight ahead. Oddly, it was Sesshoumaru in the line of her vision. Somehow it seemed that no matter what she couldn't escape his presence.

"Lead the prisoner in," Okibi called. Once more the doors opened and Anei walked in, leading a snarling Inu Yasha. His eyes held a feral glint.

"Inu Yasha, calm yourself," Okibi said.

Kagome stared in wonder at the usually easy going woman. She seemed so…Commanding and filled with authority suddenly. Like some sort of goddess. The doors closed once again, with Yotogi and Shisou standing inside the doors, one of either side, their hands on their weapons.

"Inu Yasha, you stand before the Great Council accused of treason," Okibi began.

Inu Yasha was quiet, but his eyes still held a feral gleam.

"Due to special circumstances, you can not be killed without my approval. However, for this crime, most who do not succeed are killed. I believe this punishment is too light for your many crimes. It has been decided by this council that you will be punished though," Okibi said.

"We have decided that should you be allowed to keep your current powers and your current knowledge, you will try once again to commit such crimes. So it is the decision of the council that your memory be erased and your strength and powers as a hanyou be sealed," Jinchi supplied.

"And from this point on you are stripped of your title and all of it's privileges. After your memory has been erased, you will be placed in a village of our choosing and live the rest of your life as a human," Ferimaru supplied. Sesshoumaru stayed silent through all of this. What could be going through his mind? His face was a stoic mask, showing nothing of his thoughts or feelings.

"Just one question," Inu Yasha snarled.

"And that is?" Okibi asked, looking amused.

"What will happen to my wife?"

"As of today, she is no longer your wife. The mating mark will be removed. From what I've seen of her it wasn't done correctly anyway," Okibi remarked offhandedly.

"What the hell? What makes you think you can do all of this anyway?" Inu Yasha suddenly began to rage. He pulled against the seals on him. Anei held onto the shackles on his hands and wrists, but the chains strained dangerously, looking ready to snap.

"We are the council. Be happy you're brother didn't outright kill you, I wouldn't have taken away his inheritance if he had," Okibi snapped. Her voice was sharp and cold.

"Might as well," Inu Yasha snarled.

"No, Inu Yasha. You will be haunted by dreams of your past for the rest of your life," Okibi said. Kagome flinched at the sudden coldness of her voice, how it seemed almost as if she was taunting the hanyou.

"Lady Kagome, as Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, you have to produce an heir that can carry on your duty after your death. Because human's lives are so uncertain, we have given you one month to find a new husband. If you have not found a suitable husband by then, the council will pick a husband for you," Ferimaru stated. The crane youkai's words may have been delivered in a serious tone, but her slight smirk took away from that. Kagome had a feeling several people knew about her 'late night walk' with Sesshoumaru.

"Do you accept these terms Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked solemnly. Inwardly he was delighting over the punishment meted out to the hanyou. It was one thing to be killed. It was quite another to be tormented by dreams of power and strength that would be forever beyond your reach.

"I do," Kagome said. Inwardly, she was confused, mixed up, and feeling bad because now she was free of Inu Yasha! She regretted the fact their marriage had turned into something so twisted and warped, but somehow, those facts didn't seem to hurt as much as she thought they would.

"You traitorous bitch! You're the one that begged me to stay!" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Inu Yasha, if you don't calm down I'll make sure you'll regret it," Sesshoumaru said in a rather apathetic tone. Nonetheless, the threat was very clear.

"And just what can you do?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Okibi, may I?" Sesshoumaru asked. It was up to her to punish Inu Yasha unfortunately. Why his old man had ever made her the executer of his will, he'd never understand. But she was a better choice than Saya, Myouga, and Totosai. And those three listened to her(though Totosai hadn't done a very good job of delivering the sword Tenseiga).

"You may," Okibi said. What he wanted to do didn't need to be put in words. Okibi knew it just by the sudden glint in the taiyoukai's eyes.

"Everyone, if you'll please follow Shisou, it is time for you all to leave. Lady Kagome, I will meet with you after we are done here to remove the mating mark," Okibi instructed formally. Kagome nodded and the three humans followed Shisou out of the large room.

* * *

"What was Sesshoumaru talking about?" Sango mused aloud when they were a safe distance from the room.

"One of the things Inu Yasha will dream of is Kagome, and how he lost her. I don't think he'll stay sane long as a human," Shisou said as if it was inconsequential, like they were talking about the current weather.

"I was thinking about all of that. It won't be easy for him to live as a human. Can the council really wipe his memories and seal his youkai blood?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

"The council is made up of elite youkai. The strongest in their fields. Lord Sesshoumaru is the strength of this island. Lady Okibi is the fount of magic. Jinchi is the holder of ancient wisdom, and Ferimaru is the embodiment of this lands spirituality and freedom. And while they are merely strongest in those areas, they are all very wise and strong. They are powerful individuals that one would be a fool to go against unless there was an army. But when those four come together, there is very little they can't do," Shisou explained.

"That's amazing," Kagome breathed.

"Yes. Their powers are why they have been able to remain keepers of their lands for so long. While they might rule the lands, they must care for the land and its people," Shisou told her.

"It's hard to believe if you consider how much Sesshoumaru hates humans," Sango sighed.

"He doesn't hate humans per say. At least I don't think so. He and Miroku have talked privately, and he let me take over several duties of this castle, and he even helped when you were giving birth. And think of Rin," Kagome told her friend.

"An astute observation. It's true Sesshoumaru isn't fond of humans, but it's for a very simple reason, one you've all probably heard about by now."

"What do you mean Shisou?" Miroku asked.

"There's a few reasons actually. One is the fact that as an inu youkai, he has a very sensitive nose, more so than youkai. Because youkai by nature have a keen sense of smell, they bath frequently. Sesshoumaru avoids most humans because they don't bathe often. Another reason he avoids them is because of their petty battles. He may be strong and a skilled warrior, but he fights only if he sees good reason to. Most wars fought by humans are over petty things, and thus he finds the wars foolish. But most likely the strongest reason, is because of Inu Yasha's mother," Shisou explained. After that, she said nothing more. After all, if they didn't know by now, they probably didn't need to know.

"Okibi told me that when Izayoi got pregnant, Akari killed herself," Kagome whispered sadly, just as they reached the kitchen.

"Yes, and Sesshoumaru blames the human woman, Izayoi, for that, and ever since then, he's seen humans as lower for some reason. I have never felt quite that way about humans. In my country humans and youkai sometimes interact. It is natural," Shisou said.

But Kagome was very busy musing on the mystery of Sesshoumaru, so she barely noticed the odd looks her friends were giving her, or the triumphant grin on Shisou's face. After all, Okibi had recruited her as well. And Shisou loved a good play, especially if it was romantic. It reminded her of her younger days with her mate, Yotogi.

_'Ah, to be young again,'_ Shisou thought, inwardly laughing with delighted glee.

* * *

The hanyou was writhing on the floor in pain, clutching his head in his claws as if to protect it from the four youkai that stood around him in a circle.

"Everyone knows what to do?" Okibi asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then I guess it's time to get to work," She sighed as she knelt. The other three followed her motions. Anei stood in Shisou's place, guarding the doors. Okibi prayed no one suddenly decided to attack. This process would leave herself and the other three council members very vulnerable to outside attack.

With a slight hum, she began to call on her energy, gathering her chakra into her hands. The warmth of it filled her with an inner sense of peace, and she wished she could stay like that forever, as she always did when she called upon her power.

Okibi felt her mind connect with his. Brief flashes of memory surged through it, and she felt like ripping his throat out as she saw various times he had taken Kagome brutally, all the times he had hit her. How he had blamed her for not baring him a child.

But that wouldn't help at all, so she decided to morph her anger into more chakra and worked out from there. It was dangerous, what they were attempting. She hadn't done it in over five hundred years. In a best case scenario, everything could go according to plan and Inu Yasha would serve out his punishment in a village close to her castle so she could watch over him. In a worst case scenario, he wouldn't die, that would be a blessing. No, he would end up without any mind at all, like a sort of doll.

_'I have to do this just so,'_ Okibi mentally muttered. She felt the mind's of the others connect with the hanyou's, and through him, to her. The keen intelligence of Jinchi, the soft touch Ferimaru's, and the solid, cold feel of Sesshoumaru's chakra. She blocked out those energies and began to work her magic, uttering the incantation for the seal mentally in her people's language. An almost dead language.

It was hard work. She knew it would be, even for her. But little by little she made the youkai genes within the hanyou become dormant. If her eyes had been open to the visible world, she would have noticed how he was changing. White hair turning black, ears changing, claws receding, muscle tissue softening. She even took away his ability to regenerate cells, thus closing off his healing ability and his long lifespan.

Then she retreated from him, her duty done. With the last of the incantation done, an odd sort of mark appeared on his neck, then promptly disappeared as if it had never been.

She watched as slowly, the other three youkai pulled back from the hanyou's mind, one by one. Jinchi looked mildly angry, which Okibi knew meant he was inwardly raging. Ferimaru wore her emotions on her face, and currently she was seething. Sesshoumaru looked the least affected of them all, though his eyes held anger and a look of smug satisfaction at the same time. Okibi knew what images he had implanted in the hanyou's brain. The hanyou would dream of a woman, a beautiful woman, who once loved him, but left him. It would be a hard thing to dream about.

"He's a rotten, stupid, moronic bastard," Ferimaru snapped angrily.

"We know that. But what's done is done, we can't change it. We can only punish him," Jinchi told the woman. Okibi sighed. All of them were tired, but she still had to go remove Kagome's mating mark, and that wasn't easy. It would be even harder to do since Inu Yasha had somehow made a mess of it.

"Everyone, it's been an honor to work with you again, but I have something else to do," Okibi muttered as she stood, her knees popping. Damn it all, why did they always have to kneel when doing powerful magics?

"So we don't fall over in the process," Jinchi chuckled. Okibi glared at him before her gaze softened. The old tiger youkai had been a very dear friend for a long time, and somewhere along the way, they had opened their minds to one another and ever since then, no thought was hidden.

"I know. Go get some rest you three. Anei, make sure Inu Yasha is given a good room. He doesn't know he is a prisoner anymore. But make sure the room has a good barrier. It probably won't matter, he won't be up for at least three or four days, but just in case," Okibi told the youkai. Anei nodded silently and she left.

Now to find Kagome. Judging by the waning light outside, the girl should either be in the kitchen or in her room.

"And so the games begin," Okibi chuckled as she walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Okay everyone, so please review, because reveiws make me very happy.


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes:** Oh yeah, I feel like crap. Too many bad things in the last twenty four hours. But that's okay. I will survive it, because Im strong like that. Well, I'm making plans for my future people. One of those plans has to do with dance. I love dance, and since I'm getting back into it, I'm going to be honest, I might not update once or twice a week. It might be longer. But I will update and see this story out to it's end. And even I have no clue how it's going to end yet. So expect some curveballs in the near future, because they are coming. In the meantime however, enjoy the newest installment of Falls On Me.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! goes off crying in a corner However, I do own Airon, Anei and all the other original characters. No stealing, I worked very hard to come up with them and spent hours finding the right names for them on FreeDict. Com.

So please, once again, do not steal the OC's.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

Kagome felt her fear almost stop her heart before jump starting it again as she watched Okibi sit above her as she lay on her futon. The miko and youkai were alone in the room, and about to get rid of the mating mark.

"This is going to hurt Kagome. I won't lie and say it might hurt, I know it will. This is going to be tricky. Inu Yasha didn't do it right it seems, though how he could have mucked up something so simple as a mating bite I don't know," Okibi muttered.

"What do you mean? Isn't it just a bite?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's a bite, but there's more to it. When you are bitten by your mate, be it hanyou or youkai, they transfer part of themselves into you, and while doing so, take a part of you. It's sort of like a statement of who you are mated to, and can protect some people. For instance, in you situation, if Inu Yasha had done this right, his bite would proclaim to any youkai that he was your mate and thus you were under his protection. But unfortunately, he messed up somehow, though I can't figure out how. It's instinctive," Okibi told her.

"How did he mess up?" Kagome asked.

"He only gave part of his essence to you. You see, there's other nuances of the mating bite that I haven't explained. One of the more noticeable things about the bite is that it let's your mate know when you're in trouble and how to find you. Unfortunately, when he took nothing of you, that effect was disabled. It's less complicated than it sounds. Think of it this way, he gave you a part of his spirit, which as a human, wouldn't affect you much. But as a miko, it affected you more than it normally would, and you were probably able to read his emotions very easily, perhaps even a few of his thoughts, am I correct?" Okibi asked.

"Well, I guess. Inu Yasha was always really easy to read," Kagome told her.

"I see. But like I said, you were basically a closed book to him because he had nothing of your spirit," Okibi told her. "If you had conceived a child, Inu Yasha would not have had the link to know when his child is in danger either," Okibi added as an afterthought.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. With every word Okibi said the miko got more confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about anyway Kagome. I'll be removing the mark. Be happy, I very rarely do this, and it means that you'll never have to worry about him again. In essence, you'll be a free woman," Okibi chuckled. The phoenix wasn't about to tell her just how much pain this was going to involve, nor did she mention the fact she had never dealt with a miko's energies in this situation and it could be potentially dangerous.

"Now close you eyes Kagome, that's it," Okibi said in a soothing tone. She began to chant some weird language, and Kagome felt herself floating for several moments. It was like being asleep, she supposed, or something similar. There was quite simply, nothing around her. It was like she was floating in a void.

Before she could think further on her surroundings, she was pulled back to her body as a sharp pain hit the juncture of her shoulders and neck. Wave after wave of pain rolled through her body. Her back arched and she felt sweat pouring down her skin, mixing with tears. Vaguely, as if from a distance, she heard herself begging for Okibi to stop. But the pain continued and Okibi never moved her hands away from where the mark was, she never stopped chanting in that weird language.

Cold. Her blood seemed to freeze up within her. Was she going into shock? Before she could finish the thought, her blood seemed to turn into molten lava, scorching her from the inside out. It went back and forth like some sort of torture as she writhed in pain, crying out time and again. The blades of a thousand swords seemed to stab into her, shredding her skin. At some point she even thought her sweat and tears were actually blood. She began to become delirious and tried to get away from Okibi, who only held her in place.

An eternity passed, she was sure of it, before Okibi pulled her hands away. Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the woman who had hurt her with only the intention to save. Okibi had collapsed. Kagome tried to move her arm, but it didn't seem to be working.

After trying several more times, she managed to get her arm to move up to her neck and check the spot where Inu Yasha had bitten her. There had always been a difference in the way her skin felt where he had bitten her. It's texture had been almost like a healed over burn. Now it felt the same as the rest of her body. Smooth and soft.

"You're going to be okay," Okibi chuckled as she sat upright, her body trembling.

"I didn't know it would take so much out of you. I'm sorry if I hurt you," Kagome said when she noticed a mark on Okibi's cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I expected it. In fact, the other woman I did it to tried to choke me, and she was much stronger than you, so don't worry," Okibi joked in a weak voice.

Kagome wiped her face clean of the sweat and tears and tried to call out for Anei. However, only a slight rasping noise came out.

But her prayer seemed to be answered anyway, except it was Sesshoumaru who came into the room with a tray of tea, much to her surprise.

"It was brought to my attention Anei was trying to break down the door after about five minutes. Yotogi actually had to knock him out. You guard is very dedicated to you," Sesshoumaru smirked as he set the tray down carefully on the futon.

"Will he be alright?" Kagome asked.

"Should be up soon, it's been close to an hour since Yotogi struck him," Sesshoumaru stated offhandedly as he handed Okibi a cup of tea.

"An hour?" Kagome croaked.

"Yes, you endured that much pain for an hour Kagome. It probably would have driven most people mad," Okibi told her after sipping the tea.

"No wonder my body hurts so much," Kagome murmured as she accepted a glass of warm tea. She gently sipped on it, her stomach still uneasy.

"Yes, you almost scared me a few times. I thought you'd break in two," Okibi chuckled, seeming a little better. Kagome blushed and continued to sip the tea. When she was done with that cup, Sesshoumaru poured her another.

"I'm not sure I can drink all this," Kagome sighed.

"You'd better. Ferimaru went through Airon to make that special tea. And believe me, it was not a fun thing to watch. It was only after she mentioned the tea was to help you that Airon even let her work with the herbs."

"Oh, in that case," Kagome said as she lifted her cup and then began to drink it.

Sango and Miroku came in a few minutes later to see if Kagome was okay. They nodded their approval. The tea really did help, her muscles didn't feel quite as sore, and her stomach had settled for the most part.

"How is Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's alive, just sleeping for the moment," Sesshoumaru told her in a cold voice, as if offended by the hanyou's name being mentioned.

"For now Kagome, you have to concentrate on you and healing yourself," Okibi told her.

"I know," Kagome sighed as she let herself lean back against the pillows on the futon.

"I'm going to bed. But first I'm going to ask Airon for a large meal. I'll have her send you some food Kagome. You might not want to try walking the rest of today," Okibi warned as she stood and cracked her neck. Kagome nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you Okibi, for everything," Kagome told the phoenix just before she left the room.

"You're welcome Kagome," Okibi murmured just as she disappeared out the door.

"Well, the mark is gone. Okibi succeeded, very good," Sesshoumaru stated lamely.

"Yeah. It's weird, I feel a little different. I feel, well, natural now," Kagome mumbled in response.

"I see. It's good you came out of it okay," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yeah."

Okay, so neither of them really knew what to say at this point. Sesshoumaru had been going over several different things to say, but not a single one of them seemed appropriate or relevant at this point. Not that he could really remember much of them anyway.

Kagome was simply tired and wanted some food and then sleep. Lots of it.

Her prayers were answered as Anei walked through the doors wearing a bashful smile and carrying a tray of hearty foods from the kitchen. Kagome listened to him chatter on about absolutely nothing, watching Sesshoumaru as he left. She finished off some fish and more of the tea Ferimaru had made, then some rice and even some shu cream. Then she promptly passed out.

Kagome awoke with a groan. Her muscles may not be as sore as they would have been thanks to Ferimaru's tea, but her entire body still ached more than a little, and Kagome wanted to desperately sink into one of the baths. She opened her eyes and stretched her sore body, then looked around. The lack of light filtering through the sliding windows told her it was late. She tried to stand and wobbled, almost as if she was drunk. After gaining a sense of balance, she moved over to where her yukata hung and removed her clothing, then donned the bathrobe.

Moving carefully, she opened the door to her room and was surprised by the sight of a sleeping Anei. She didn't want to wake him, instead tip toeing past him and down the hall towards the bath house.

"My Lady?" A voice asked. Kagome turned towards the source of the voice and saw Mako standing there. How often did people sleep in this place?

"Yes Mako?" Kagome asked.

"Where are you going My Lady? It's late," Mako stated.

"I'm going to go take a bath," Kagome told her simply. Mako looked almost relieved. Kagome wondered why.

"My Lady, the servants are currently bathing," Mako stated.

"Oh."

"But there is another bathhouse," Mako said suddenly. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru's but he's busy with the other council members right now, he won't mind you using it I'm sure!" Mako exclaimed as she practically dragged Kagome down the halls and outside, towards Sesshoumaru's private bathhouse. Kagome had no choice but to follow the kitsune, smiling gently.

It seemed that she was appearing there all the time now. Fate had a screwy way of working. That or a really weird sense of humor. Kagome murmured a polite thank you and Mako was gone, leaving Kagome to her bath.

The miko stepped in a closed the door after her. She slipped out of her yukata, letting it fall to the floor, and slid into the spring, then leaned her head back and relaxed, dozing slightly.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, really, you should find a mate soon," Okibi slurred. The four council members were in a small room, drinking. Yes, drinking. They didn't do it often, but sometimes, just to relieve the stress of their duties, they got together and drank. Of course Sesshoumaru rarely participated, but tonight he seemed to take exception and join them.

"I'll find one," He growled. He was not nearly as drunk as the rest of them. In fact he had only had three glasses of sake, and his youkai blood wouldn't get drunk off just that. He had lost track of how many glasses the others had consumed.

Suddenly the door opened and Mako slipped in. Sesshoumaru watched as the kitsune walked over to Okibi and whispered something in the woman's ear. Okibi giggled slightly and smiled. Sesshoumaru strained to hear what was being said, but it proved to be a fruitless task because of Okibi's loud giggles.

Mako left as quickly as she came.

"What was all that about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh nothing. Say Sesshoumaru, do you want to participate in a game with us?" Okibi asked sweetly.

Suddenly he noticed the other two council members were looking extremely disinterested. Odd.

"No Okibi," he muttered.

"Oh, you're no fun at all," Okibi laughed as she poured herself another glass of sake. Sesshoumaru accepted a refill of his glass and sipped on it.

"Well, I need to get up," Okibi said. She tried to stand while holding the full glass of sake and only managed to fall over and spill sake all over Sesshoumaru. He growled as she laughed. It was like she found the entire thing hysterical!

"I'm going to go take a bath," He muttered, leaving the room. Okibi stopped laughing as soon as he left the room, suddenly very sober, but smirking mischievously.

"It worked," She said with a grin.

"Care to fill me in?" Ferimaru asked.

"Kagome's in his bathhouse right now," Jinchi responded.

"You recruited the servants too I suppose?" Ferimaru asked.

"Only a few. Not that guard of hers though. He's going to try and become her mate, just you watch. No guard would try to batter down the door when he knew full and well what was going on unless he had feelings for her," Okibi said in a matter of fact tone.

"You're right, I noticed how he looked at her when I first saw her," Jinchi told the phoenix.

"Well, that might throw a wrench into our plans," Ferimaru muttered sullenly.

"Don't worry. I have it on good authority that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are very close to mating," Okibi said with a giggle. Though she had faked being drunk enough to fall over, she was still feeling more than a little tipsy.

"You would. You ought to be ashamed for putting that spell on him Okibi," Jinchi muttered. "You had better hope he never finds out about that."

"One day he'll thank me," Okibi smirked.

"That day will be very long in coming," Jinchi replied.

* * *

Sesshoumaru refrained from muttering about drunk youkai as he donned a yukata. However, he was doing so only because he was musing over ways to pay the phoenix back. After all, he couldn't let her actions go unpunished. Not that he would do anything too harmful. But she had gotten sake all over him somehow, even in his hair. The stuff smelled sweet and bitter at the same time, and having the scent covering him nauseated him.

Before anything else bad could happen, he swiftly made his way for the bathhouse, thanking the gods he hadn't encountered a soul as he opened the door. Steam poured out like a cloud and he resolved to clean himself and then relax as long as possible.

However, he was stopped short by the sounds of a female's appreciative moans. Kagome's moans to be exact.

_'I'll kill them for this,'_ He inwardly muttered when he realized he had been set up. Right now was not a good time for Kagome most likely, at least if her reaction this afternoon had been anything to judge by.

However, there was the beast within urging him to at least take in her delicious scent. And he wasn't going to deny himself that. When he got close enough to her, he noticed she was rubbing her shoulders, trying to give herself a massage. He knelt down behind her and got close to her ear.

"Let me do that," He whispered in a silken purr. Kagome jerked in surprise and her head hit his nose. Her jerked backwards, checking to make sure she hadn't broken it.

"What are you doing in here?" Kagome hissed.

"I had the intention of getting clean. But I noticed you and thought maybe you could use some help," He muttered. She had just effectively destroyed the arousal that had slammed into him the minute he heard her moans.

"Oh," Kagome whispered.

"Move forward," He told her a few minutes later, after his nose had stopped smarting. She obeyed his command, somewhat confused. However, any questions were answered when he slipped in behind her and pulled her into his lap. She blushed as she felt his body pressed up against her so intimately, but soon forgot that as he began to massage her shoulders gently.

"Today must have been very hard," He murmured.

"Kind of. I knew a little of what to expect, so I was semi-prepared. I just didn't know that removing the mark would hurt that much," Kagome replied. Her entire body was becoming as limp as a wet rag under his careful (and tender!) motions. He worked down her shoulders and over her back, relaxing muscles that had been tense and knotted.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked after a while. He had reached the lower part of her back at that point.

"Yes?" He asked, distracted. It wasn't easy to control himself when she moved against him like that! He was trying to be somewhat gentlemanly at least! But fate (and three drunk council members) seemed to be laughing at him.

"Where's all of this going?" Kagome asked him.

_'Oh wonderful. She asks the same thing I've been asking myself. And expects an answer when I still have no idea.'_ Cursing the ironic sense of humor fate had, he sighed and stopped massaging her back.

"I don't know," He answered truthfully after a long pause. It wasn't easy to admit he didn't know. But she deserved an honest answer, and that was the only honest thing he could tell her.

"Why do you do this then?"

Another simple question without an easy answer. He searched his mind long and hard to find something she would find acceptable while still being honest. The reality of his situation hit him hard when he realized the simple truth.

"I can't stop," He admitted. That was harder to admit than not knowing was. It implied she had power over him, something he never, ever wanted to admit to anyone. Not when he knew what happened when someone let another have power over them. Those people ended up like his mother.

Without saying anything else he stood abruptly, ignoring the raging beast within that demanded he stay next to Kagome, her naked flesh pressed to his.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" Kagome cried out, feeling bereft with his sudden withdrawal from her.

"Go back to bed Kagome," He told her bluntly, in a cold voice, right before he left the bathhouse.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and spill over her cheeks. Holding in the sobs that threatened to choke her, she got out of the spring and pulled on her yukata, then quickly left the bathhouse, intending to never return.

She didn't notice Sesshoumaru watching from a perch in the trees. He sighed and went back into the bathhouse, resolving to bathe and leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Its only gonna get worse before it gets better, you know that right? Because Im just unusually cruel to my characters. I'm thinking of putting up a very short, angsty piece about the two soon, in fact, I think I'll post it after I'm done with this, because I'm just in the mood to post. 


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:** OH MY GODDESS 300 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Hehe,soz, I get a little excited every time I hit another hundred, and I go reward myself. It sounds odd I know, and maybe arrogant,but hey…I always get something small. This time it's going to be….Some ice cream. Ive been craving ice cream. And my life is no longer crappy, because, well, I figured my now ex isn't worth it if he couldn't see what a wonderful beautiful girl I am. You know you guys have a lot to do with that right? You all encourage me so much and give me a lot of confidence, because my writings are in fact my life. I live to write. And they're a source of pride to me, especially when other people like them. Well, Im done babbling. Thank you guys a lot again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Blah.**

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Sesshoumaru went over several documents on his desk, reading them carefully, going over the familiar script. He had not read them in several decades, but he had not forgotten the words at all, in fact, he didn't have to really read them.

A knock sounded at the door and he quickly rolled the scroll and set it back into the chest, then closed and sealed the chest once more. It had taken a day to find where Inu Yasha had stashed the scroll that had given him the secret to an ability that he had no right to.

"Yes?" He asked as he sat back down at his desk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Anei said as he came into the room. "I trust I am not disturbing you?"

"No, what do you want Anei?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little discomfited by the formal posture of the youkai as he entered the room. Anei was very rarely so formal when in private with the lord. So what was going on?

"My Lord, I came to request permission to be released of my duties regarding Lady Kagome," Anei said.

Instantly Sesshoumaru was wary and cautious. Anei was very attached to Kagome. Whatever had happened to change that, it would have to be a very significant event.

"Why, may I ask, do you wish to be released?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at the now kneeling youkai in front of him.

"I wish to court her. It would be wrong of me to stay her guard and do so," Anei answered honestly.

Sesshoumaru felt his blood beginning to boil. Perhaps So had not been entirely wrong when she had said Anei's fondness of Kagome went above and beyond his duties. While Anei had every right to court Kagome, Sesshoumaru was tempted to deny the youkai's request. But it would seem odd if he did so, and the night before, as he had bathed, the taiyoukai had come to the decision to not pursue Kagome.

"Granted. You will return to your former duties. If courting gets in the way of that, you will be banished," Sesshoumaru told the youkai. Anei nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

Looking the panther youkai in the eyes, Sesshoumaru made a dismissive motion with his hands. Anei seemed somewhat confused at Sesshoumaru's sudden coldness towards him. For years they had been able to keep a friendship outside of their stations. Despite all appearances created by serving Sesshoumaru, Anei was a lord in his own right, more than a hundred miles of land belonging to him.

But Sesshoumaru seemed to cold suddenly, as if their friendship did not exist and he was merely another servant. No, an outsider of some sort, for Sesshoumaru was at least genial to the servants in this castle.

While musing on Sesshoumaru's action, Anei rose and left the room, only to see Okibi going in the direction of his study.

"Hello Anei, how are you doing today?" Okibi asked the happy looking demon.

"Well," Anei answered with an even wider smile than before.

"Are you going back to your post?" Okibi asked. "Kagome's in the kitchen."

"No, I was released of my duties concerning her," Anei chuckled.

"Goodness, why?" Okibi asked. She wanted to keep a close watch on the emerald eyed youkai. He would throw a kink in her plans if she let him.

"I requested it, I'm going to court her Lady," Anei answered. He practically bounced as he walked away, and Okibi only wanted to hit him upside the head and make him see the obvious.

Then she realized just how Anei had been released of her duties.

"Stupid males," She muttered right before she entered Sesshoumaru's study.

"Get out Okibi," Sesshoumaru said in a distracted tone as he opened another scroll.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Okibi snapped at him. Sesshoumaru didn't look up at her.

"In reference to what Okibi?"

"Letting Anei court Kagome! Don't you see that she doesn't care for him like a lover? Damn it Sesshoumaru, what the hell were you thinking?" Okibi exploded. She was now in a foul mood, especially after seeing Kagome chopping vegetables in the kitchen, sniffling slightly every now and again.

"Despite what you may think, Anei will be good for her, and she is fond of him," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Damn it that's not enough!"

"It doesn't matter what you think Okibi. I know what you were trying to do last night and it didn't work. Kagome and I will not mate," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You stubborn mule headed male! I know for a fact you two desire one another and for god's sake when was the last time you desired a woman? Then think about how Inu Yasha treated her! Most women would abhor the thought of mating after being with a fool like that!" Okibi exclaimed.

"It means nothing Okibi. Now leave, I'm busy," He stated coldly. Okibi was about to berate him even more, then closed her mouth and sighed.

"You know, I really thought you were different from your father, but you're more like him than you'll admit. He searched for a woman that would accept his strength and weakness and not fear him nor be disgusted with him. Someone he could trust and love. And he was blind about the one woman who could do all of that. You're just as blind as that silly fool," Okibi told him sadly then quickly left.

Sesshoumaru, as apathetic as he was trying to be, felt her final words hit home with deadly accuracy.

He had watched his father rut with woman after woman, when he was young he didn't understand, not until he saw his mother crying. A little part of his heart had hardened that day, and it hadn't stopped there. Inu Taisho had brought woman after woman into the castle, convinced he was in love with her, then just as quickly he had cast each woman aside.

Sesshoumaru had never known why his father did such things, and in front of his mother no less, until he had been a little bit older and Airon had explained the taiyoukai's behavior.

"He's searching for someone to find himself in, to love. Poor fool doesn't realize it's right in front of him," The cook had said. From that point on, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but view his father as a weak fool.

Sadly, he couldn't help but find his mother weak as well. Lady Akari had wasted away over the years, finding solace in helping Airon. Sesshoumaru remembered his mother being most happy there, and how she had spent most of her time in that one room, working side by side with Airon. The only other times he had seen her truly happy was when Okibi visited.

Was he truly turning into his father? No. He wasn't turning to every woman, looking for something right in front of him.

Yet for some reason Okibi's words haunted him, distracting him and making it too hard to concentrate on reading the scrolls. He even forgot why he had pulled them out in the first place.

"Damn her," He growled.

* * *

Kagome held back the tears that threatened to spill over for the hundredth time that day.

"Aiji, what's wrong? You seem like you're ready to fall in on yourself," Airon said as she sat down across from Kagome at the small table. It was a rare time, the entire room was empty save for the two of them.

"It's nothing Airon," Kagome sniffled.

"Don't hand me that line little one, I've heard it enough in my time. Now tell me what's wrong? Is it having to find a new mate?" Airon asked.

"Well, it's…Oh Kami Airon. I don't know what to do! He hates me!" Kagome wailed.

Now by now Airon knew of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's shared kiss, being in on Okibi's plan. However it seemed the plan wasn't going as Okibi thought it would.

"Who child?" Airon said instead, feigning ignorance.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome sobbed.

"Dear, what happened?" Airon asked. She _really_ hated doing this, but she needed to know what had happened if she and Okibi were going to do anything about it. And the cook had seen the possible outcomes for the miko and the youkai since Sesshoumaru had moved her into the rooms his mother had once occupied.

Above all, Airon didn't want to see Kagome share Lady Akari's fate.

"Oh Airon I was so stupid. But it just happened, we kissed and then the next time we kissed and touched and everything just got too out of hand and now he hates me!" Kagome wailed despairingly. The youkai moved around the table and embraced the sobbing miko gently.

"Now now dear, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. If he kissed you, there's got to be good reason," Airon said.

"He said it was because he couldn't stop," Kagome whimpered.

_'Ah, no wonder he's made her feel unwanted. There hasn't been a time that boy hasn't wanted to be in control of every situation and himself for that matter,'_ The cook thought to herself. Her next thoughts revolved around berating the youkai who, despite his age, would always be the young pup sitting in the kitchen next to his mother gobbling treats.

"Listen to me aiji, and listen well. I don't know how far this has gone between you and Sesshoumaru, but from what you've said he's pretty shaken up, and that's something he won't admit to a soul, not even to himself most likely. Now answer me honestly, this is important. Do you have any deep feelings for him?" Airon asked.

The question had blindsided Kagome, and she sniffled as she thought on the question she hadn't even really thought to ask herself. Of course she had asked herself where the entire thing was going, how far she was willing to go. But never had she questioned how she felt about him. Maybe she hadn't wanted to admit to herself that she had stopped seeing Sesshoumaru as a cold hearted youkai and started seeing him as a male that she had become attracted to.

"I don't know," Kagome answered.

"Aiji, I know you very well, and I know that this is hard for you, but that's not the answer in your heart," Airon pushed.

"Oh god I think I'm in love with him!" Kagome wailed only minutes later as she clung to the youkai, sobbing fiercely.

"Come now aiji, it'll be okay," Airon soothed.

"How can you say that?" Kagome wailed.

"Because, you have the loyalty and love of every servant here, and we'll be struck dead before we stop helping you out. And think of it this way, you got Sesshoumaru all shaken up and confused. That's got to count for something," Airon explained.

Her words didn't seem to affect Kagome, who was still crying brokenly into the cook's shirt.

"I want to go home," Kagome whimpered.

"Perhaps that can be arranged," Airon sighed.

Suddenly the door opened and Kagome jumped in Airon's embrace, looking to see who was entering.

"Airon, we have a problem, oh Kagome, what happened?" Okibi asked as she walked towards the miko.

"I'll explain later Okibi. In the mean time, I think Lady Kagome needs to go home for a few days," Airon said. Okibi looked somewhat confused before she grasped the cook's meaning.

"I'll go speak to Sesshoumaru about it. I'm sure it won't get in the way of her finding a mate. However Kagome, I must have your word that you'll come back," Okibi said in a gentle but firm tone.

"I promise," Kagome said weakly.

"Then go pack Kagome, Airon you go with her. I'll go speak to Sesshoumaru. Kagome, be ready to leave within a few hours," Okibi ordered gently.

"Is there need for such haste?" Airon asked as she and Kagome stood.

"Of course there is, otherwise I wouldn't be rushing," Okibi snapped as she left the room.

As she stalked back towards Sesshoumaru's study she saw Anei looking clean and smiling widely.

"She's going back home for a week, and the last thing she needs right now is a suitor, let her be," Okibi snapped as she passed him. Anei looked slightly startled until he saw a red eyed Kagome walking next to Airon. He was just opening his mouth when Airon shook her head to stop him.

"Hey Anei," Kagome said in a hoarse voice. Anei looked over her face with concern shining brightly in his eyes. What had caused her to cry so much?

"Hello Kagome, I hear you're going home for awhile. I'll see you when you get back," He said in a gentle voice. Kagome seemed almost not to notice her words. Instead she smiled mechanically, not saying anything else as Airon guided her past him. Anei felt a little hurt, but convinced himself it was because of all of the stress. After all, Kagome had defended him against Sesshoumaru before, so she had to care for him and acknowledge him. She was just a little off at the moment.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, arrange for someone to take Kagome to however she gets to her time for a week," Okibi said as soon as she had stepped back into his study. With a glance she took in the several scrolls laying on the desk in disarray and Sesshoumaru's frustrated aura.

"Won't that get in the way of her finding a mate?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"She needs this you fool, or else there won't be much of her for anyone to mate to," Okibi snapped right back. Sesshoumaru was itching for a fight, and right now he wished they had delayed sealing Inu Yasha's youkai blood. There was no one else around that would fight him without holding back.

"Fine, send Anei with her," Sesshoumaru growled finally.

"No, he's going to be courting her, it's not appropriate. If you won't find someone, I'll take her. I am aware she is from a different time. Where is the portal?" Okibi practically snarled at him.

"The infamous well in Inu Yasha's forest," Sesshoumaru said with a chuckle.

Now he was worrying her. His chuckle hadn't sounded sane in the least, and dripped with some sort of twisted mirth.

"I see, I'll find it. She'll be back in a week. I suggest you get your priorities straight before she comes back you fool, or turn out just like your sire," Okibi bit out as she left the room, slamming the door closed behind her. Due to her considerable strength, the door was shattered.

"Wonderful," Sesshoumaru groaned as he leaned back.

"Sesshoumaru, Okibi just told me Kagome is going home," Anei said as he walked into the study, looking curiously at the debris.

"Anei, leave. Now."

* * *

Kagome looked at the well with a sense of dread. Would it let her back through? Would her family be glad to see her? Would they hate her for being away so long?

"Kagome, it's time," Airon said. Kagome nodded and jumped over the lip of the well, praying to land at the bottom in her own time, but at the same time fearing it.

But she felt the familiar magic wash over her and her fear increased as she landed on the bottom of the well. Looking up, she saw something covered the opening.

"What's going on?" She asked as she climbed up the rope ladder and tried to push the cover off. It wasn't budging.

"Damn it!" She said, feeling more than a little angry. Why had they covered the well? She had said she'd try to come back for a visit after she married Inu Yasha!

"Argh, damn it come open!" She yelled as she punched it several times, her hand becoming bloody in the process as the wood began to splinter and break. Soon there was a hole in the rotting piece of board and Kagome tore chunks of it off frantically, ignoring the pain growing in her right hand as she held onto the rope ladder with her left.

Eventually she could crawl through, though it was a tight fit going through the hole. Sighing, she slumped as she rolled off the well cover and stared at it, confused. What the hell was going on? Didn't her family want her there?

"Mom, Souta? Grandpa?" Kagome called out as she opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunlight. No one answered. No one was around.

"Wow, this is surreal," Kagome grunted, feeling more than a little put out. She had envisioned being welcomed home by her brother and mother running to meet her and hug her, like some sort of movie scene.

Instead she walked up to the house and opened the door, then removed her shoes and walked around, looking at how everything seemed to have changed, but at the same time not at all.

"Merow?"

Kagome looked down at the fat cat rubbing her ankles, then stopped and picked it up.

"You're getting old Buyo," Kagome chuckled as she rubbed the aging cat under it's chin. Suddenly she heard a sharp intake of breath and something shatter. Fearfully she turned around to see what was wrong, only to take in the pale countenance of her mother, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Mama, are you okay?" Kagome asked, concern filling her voice.

"Kagome?"

And then the pale woman collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Hope you enjoyed it. Thankies again and please review! 


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes:** Soz it took so long, but I've been a bit preoccupied. Things in my life went haywire for a day or so there and my friend stayed over for awhile because of some family stuff, so I admit I've been skipping the writing. Forgive this authoress!

Plus, its been somewhere maybe close to a year. Yes I know, that doesn't constitute much time but hey, it's my story lol. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my original characters.And the plot.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Oh Kami! Mama!" Kagome exclaimed, dropping the cat to the floor as she rushed towards her mother's prone form. The cat screeched and ran up the stairs.

"Mama? Mama wake up!" Kagome shouted as she shook her mother.

"Kagome?" A new voice asked. Kagome turned and saw her brother staring at her as if he too, was looking at a ghost.

"Souta, something's wrong with mama!" Kagome wailed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"No, Kagome, I'm fine," her mother's voice said feebly. Kagome looked back down at her mother's face and sobbed openly, grateful her mother was alright.

"Mama, I'm sorry I stayed away so long, but everything just got so messed up and I couldn't," Kagome told her. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and stood on shaky legs with Kagome's help. Then she surprised Kagome by embracing her tightly.

"It's alright; you can explain everything over dinner. Souta, don't you want to give your sister a hug?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

No more words were said as Souta flew to hug his sister.

* * *

"So you're saying Inu Yasha wouldn't bring you here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome wolfed down oden.

"Yes, but it's alright. My marriage to him was annulled," Kagome said.

"They annulled marriages back then?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, it's kind of a special case. Because I'm human and have a human's lifespan, I need to have someone who can guard the jewel after I'm gone, and the council saw that fact. It turns out that I'm not barren! Inu Yasha is sterile, so they annulled my marriage to him for that reason technically, but Okibi, who is really nice, didn't like how he was treating me," Kagome told her mother.

"Dear, what about those conditions you mentioned earlier though?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, referring to when Kagome had first mentioned not being married, on one condition.

"I have one month to find another husband or the council will pick one for me," Kagome sighed.

"What! That's so unfair!" Souta shouted.

"I know, but its life," Kagome told him.

"Kagome, what if you just don't go back?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I can't do that mama. Believe me, if I could stay here forever, I would. But there's two little children waiting for me. They adopted me instead of me adopting them, and I love them both. I can't betray them like that," Kagome said sadly.

"I see. How long are you going to be staying this time?"

"I have a week. Mama, I swear no matter what happens I will find a way to come visit more often, I swear it on everything I am," Kagome said in a heated voice.

"Kagome, we love you, and I understand why you haven't come to visit before now. But if you marry another man, how can you be sure he won't be like Inu Yasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Mama, I have a choice now. And even if I can't marry a man I love, I'll marry a man who's kind," Kagome assured.

"Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure Souta," Kagome told him with a smile.

* * *

As it got later, grandpa and Souta both went to bed as Kagome and her mother cleaned up. Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter's sure movements. How different she seemed, though not at all like a beaten woman would be, at least in her mind. What had changed her daughter from the anxious girl into the confident young woman she saw before her?

"Kagome, you skimmed over details when Souta was around, but I caught that Inu Yasha hurt you in several ways, both emotionally and physically, is that why you are so happy to have your marriage annulled?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she poured some coffee into two mugs.

"I don't know mama. I think that maybe I loved the man I thought he was, not who he really was beneath it all. When I realized that, I cried for the loss of a dream, but it'll be okay. I have another dream now," Kagome sighed as they walked into the living room and she sat in the armchair and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the sofa.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's something, well, please don't look down on me for this mother. But there's a man in the feudal era, and he seems so cold and indifferent, but I don't think it's true, not really anyways. And one night, he did something to help me get away from Inu Yasha. And then he kept helping, and then we kissed. Oh mama, I know it sounds bad because I was still technically married to Inu Yasha! But Inu Yasha had taken someone as a mistress and I felt so alone! But then things got out of hand," Kagome trailed off.

"Did you two make love?" Mrs. Higurashi asked solemnly. She honestly couldn't look down on her daughter for her actions. Maybe if Inu Yasha had been a kinder husband, she would have, but he had not. In fact, Mrs. Higurashi understood perfectly why Kagome had sought comfort with another man.

"No, but we…" Kagome blushed.

"I see. Kagome, I don't blame you for your actions. Actually, to be perfectly honest, you knew that after your father died I sought comfort in alcohol, but I also had a male friend. I know what's it's like to be lonely. And I can't say I can totally understand your situation, but I understand why you wanted to find someone who made you feel alive," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Kagome only looked at her mother in shock. There had been another man after her father?

"Who was he?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

"Do you remember Mr. Zenigata?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"My teacher?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, it sounds bad. But if you remember, his wife had died around the same time, and well, it was something like a comfort relationship for the both of us. After a time we moved on," Mrs. Higurashi finished.

"So you were never interested in a long term relationship with him?" Kagome asked.

"No, in fact, we didn't really have too much of a relationship. To be brutally honest, we were using each other to get past our grief. In the end it was agreed we would always be friends, but nothing more," Mrs. Higurashi finished.

"That's so sad," Kagome murmured.

"Not at all. We're still friends to this day," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

"But don't you ever want to marry again, find someone that you love?" Kagome asked.

"Not really. I loved your father and he loved me, and it's enough to get me through the rest of my life," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. "But you, it seems like you've never experienced true love, at least not with Inu Yasha."

"Mama, what if you loved someone, who refused to love you back?" Kagome asked in shaky whisper. Her mother heard the sobs being held at bay within that whisper.

"I'd do whatever I could to win their love," Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"What if they can't love anyone?"

"Everyone can love someone. But for some people, it's hard. Maybe something happened to him to hurt him so much that he built a wall around his heart, and he's scared to let that wall down," The older woman said.

"Okibi, she said that his mother killed herself, because his father wouldn't love her like she loved him," Kagome said.

"Perhaps he's scared of becoming his mother, of being hurt. If you had seen that, wouldn't you be scared of love? It's a wonderful and scary thing Kagome, to love someone. If you love them, you give yourself to them, and sadly, it's not always accepted. Even if you move on, that person will always have a piece of your heart, no matter how much you may love another person. Sometimes, we give everything we are to that person, and if it's not accepted, we die inside," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter, who by now was crying silently.

"What if I give him everything I am, and he doesn't see it?" Kagome asked. "What if he's too scared to try and give me anything back?"

"Kagome, you're one of the strongest people I know. Not every girl could have gone back and fourth between her age and another, fought demons, and survived a bad marriage. I know that if you're strong enough to do that, you could break the wall around this man's heart," The older woman finished. Kagome got up from the armchair and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter tightly.

"What's this man's name Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked several minutes later.

"Sesshoumaru. He's Inu Yasha's older brother. I guess my life's one huge soap opera huh?" Kagome hiccupped.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is the one who helped you out, right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked solemnly.

"Yes mama."

"And he kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Then he's not as unaffected as you think. Like I said, maybe he's scared."

Kagome couldn't picture the powerful taiyoukai scared of anything. In fact, the idea of him being scared of something like love…It was so insane that it actually made sense in a twisted sort of way. And the idea of him being scared of something like love made him seem vulnerable to her. And she knew her mother was right. Sesshoumaru would never want to be vulnerable to anything or anyone.

"Love gives people power of you, doesn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear. Sometimes people use that for good, sometimes for bad. But in all honesty, it's never the right thing to do, using something so important as love like that."

"Maybe he's scared of letting someone have power over him," Kagome thought aloud.

"I'm pretty sure you're right. From when you were here, you used to tell us little things about him. He sounded like a powerful man, used to being in control. And you can't control love. That's why it's so scary."

The thought of Sesshoumaru actually being scared of something…It made him a little more endearing. Granted she would never say something like that aloud. Well, not to him anyways. But now, after talking with her mother, he seemed a little more human, in a sense anyways.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie."

And they fell asleep on the couch like that for the first time in several years. Her mother reflected on how Kagome had slept, curled up next her when she had been a little girl with nightmares. And she was happy that no matter how old her little girl got, that she would still need her mother.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up in a bad mood the day after Kagome had left. He had burned so much incense in his bedroom and study to give him a headache, but it had gotten rid of the lingering traces of Kagome's scent. The same couldn't be said of his personal bathhouse. It was almost as if the wood and stones had absorbed her scent!

"Sesshoumaru?" Okibi asked.

"What?"

"Ah, testy today I see. I wanted to ask you something," Okibi said in a sweet tone. Instantly he was on guard. The last time Okibi had been overly sweet to him he had ended up in the bathhouse with Kagome.

"Perhaps."

"Well, I've been thinking, and since Inu Yasha will be going to my lands to be watched for signs the seal on his youkai blood is breaking, wouldn't it be better to have a powerful youkai there just in case he broke the seal?" Okibi asked.

"Okibi, breaking that seal is almost impossible. If he did manage to do it, the stress to his body would kill him. And he'd have to realize he had any youkai blood to want to break the seal, and since we've altered his memory, he won't remember."

"You're right," Okibi sighed.

"What do you want Okibi?"

"Anei."

"Aren't you already mated?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I'll ignore that comment. No, I need him to help me escort and watch Inu Yasha," Okibi said.

"Okibi, it's been said you have a very gifted army at your disposal. I'm sure you could spare a few to watch Inu Yasha."

"But none of them have dealt with Inu Yasha!" She snapped.

"Okibi, does this have to do with Anei wishing to court Kagome?"

No answer. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked the older woman square in the eyes.

"Okibi, Anei will court her if he wishes to. Do not interfere. Only Kagome can make the choice of who she will mate to," Sesshoumaru told her.

"But she wants you!" Okibi snapped. Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh.

"Okibi, she didn't really want me. I realized I was just something to the equivalent of her fairy tale youkai prince. I saved her, and she viewed me as someone to cling to. It was infatuation, nothing more," Sesshoumaru sated.

His eyes widened at the stream of explicit words that came from her mouth after his statement.

"You're a fool Sesshoumaru," Okibi muttered as she began to walk away.

Sesshoumaru sighed and decided that his study would be the best place to go for the day, especially since he wanted to avoid everyone in general. But unfortunately, his study door was being repaired from where Okibi had destroyed it.

"The bedroom it is," he muttered, preparing for his headache to get even worse.

* * *

"Souta, you seem really quiet today," Kagome said as she walked through the amusement park with her brother. Fall was close, and there were only a few people there.

"I don't know. It's strange for you to be back. Mom told everyone you were going to an exclusive hospital for you illnesses and everything, but most people just assumed you were dying. And over time I even believed that you had died. But now you're back, and there's so much stuff I always wanted to tell you, but now it just seems really stupid," Souta mumbled.

"Oh Souta, it's not stupid, I know it isn't. Besides, I'd like to know what's been going on," Kagome told him.

"It all seems really boring compared to you and your life though," Souta grumbled.

"Souta, first off, when the abnormal is present everyday, normal stuff is welcome, believe me. I've missed you so much, and everything about this place," Kagome told him. She took his hand and they walked to a vendor and got some cotton candy, then munched on it.

"It's just awkward."

"I know," Kagome sighed. Several minutes passed in silence.

"Hey, want to ride the roller coasters until we puke?" Souta asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Kagome laughed.

"Race you to the Twisting Ninja!" Souta shouted as he took off. Kagome laughed and chased after him towards the biggest coaster in the park.

* * *

Three hours later the two siblings weaved through the crowd, their stomachs still going through the loops and turns of the roller coaster.

"We haven't puked yet," Souta told her.

"Please have mercy!" She begged in a joking tone as they sat down. Souta chuckled and Kagome reflected on how much taller he had gotten and how his voice had changed just a little bit. If only she could stay…

""Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could come to the feudal era with you on vacations? Like summer break and stuff?" Souta asked.

"I'm not exactly sure that would be okay with mom," Kagome began.

"I'm sure she would let me Kagome!" Souta begged.

"What about Sesshoumaru? I'm not sure he would allow it. And after I remarry, I'm not sure my husband will allow it," Kagome told him honestly.

"Then you shouldn't marry a guy like that," Souta told her bluntly.

Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair. "You're right, I shouldn't marry someone who wouldn't let my adorable little brother visit."

"I'm not adorable," He muttered.

"Okay then, my handsome brother, that better?" Kagome asked.

He preened and she laughed at his antics.

"Come on, there's still a few coasters we haven't ridden yet," Kagome said, tugging him off the bench and heading for the next one, all the while musing over his statement. Maybe she should find a husband like that. One who would let her visit her time and let Souta visit. Surely a man that was kind enough to let her do that would never hurt her.

But admittedly, she was thinking over her mother's words. If Sesshoumaru really was scared of love, she had less than a month to convince him not to be scared. And that was if she really wanted to do it. And she did. She knew in her heart she had to try.

She loved him.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** I got a date this Friday. And it is awesome. So is the guy for that matter. I'll shut up now. #smiles# 


	22. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes:** Hung out with Matt on Tuesday, watched Romper Stomper, cuddled a lot. He took me out to dinner, which is the first time that a guys taken me out and paid for it. Then we watched hocey, which is awesome because I used to play roller hockey. And we're going to a movie on Friday. And I will shut up now.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I owns nothing Inu Yasha. I own my characters that I created and I also own the plot.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 21

* * *

**

The week was up. Kagome smiled gently at her little brother and hugged him. Next her grandfather, who seemed close to losing control and breaking into tears.

"Kagome, take this. I know you forgot it last time," Her mother said, handing Kagome a small framed picture. Kagome looked at it and almost lost everything then and there. The picture was of herself when she was only eight years old, and Souta had been one. Souta was being held by her mother, and she was on her father's shoulders, with grandpa standing in the middle.

"Thank you mama," Kagome whispered gratefully as she embraced her mother tightly.

"You're welcome baby. Now don't let so much time pass before you visit again. And don't forget Souta is spending fall break with you," Mrs. Higurashi reminded Kagome. The young miko hugged her mother back and then stepped back.

"I promise," Kagome said. "I love you guys."

"We love you too!" They chorused. Kagome jumped over the lip of the well before they saw the tears in her eyes as she clung to the picture in her hands. Magic washed over her and she wished that for once the well wouldn't work and she'd only end up in her own time again. But once again she pictured Rin and Shippou and realized she couldn't, wouldn't, do that to them.

She landed at the bottom with a dull thud and briefly wondered if she had twisted her ankle as she stood up and brushed the dust off of her clothing, which was one of her old school uniforms. Then she began to climb up the well, wondering who would be waiting for her when she got up there. Surprisingly she saw no one as she climbed out.

"Weird," She thought aloud as she took off her bag and placed the picture in it gently.

"Hello?" She called out. No one answered.

* * *

Okibi hurried towards the well, praying she would arrive before Kagome. The phoenix had had to keep Anei from trying to come and get Kagome, and it hadn't been easy to put him off. In fact he had gotten downright surly when she told him it would not be possible. Ferimaru had used her infinite knowledge of etiquette to point out the fact if he wished to court her and not compromise her reputation, he wouldn't do it.

Of course he had finally agreed, but it had taken almost an hour for him to do so, and now Okibi had to hurry to pick up the woman. Normally she would not be this anxious, but for the fact Kagome was a well known miko, she carried the shikon jewel, and she had absolutely no training when it came to defending herself. Granted yes, she had defeated Naraku, but she still had not trained her powers to react with a single thought.

"Damn those stupid males," Okibi muttered. She would never admit it, but she was seriously worried about how she could get Sesshoumaru to see Kagome was the one. Not just another woman, but the woman for him.

"I really, really hope Jinchi can talk some sense into him," Okibi muttered as she used more of her energy to fly a little faster towards Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was tired of waiting. It had already been half an hour. She had even told Okibi she'd meet her at noon! Resolutely Kagome began walking towards the village, angry, annoyed, and cursing fate.

"Hello?" A woman's voice called. Kagome looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Help, help!" The woman's voice begged. Always one to help others in need, Kagome ran towards the source of the call. She never noticed how things seemed to change around her, like some sort of illusion.

After a while though, she had to stop running so quickly, her breath coming in short spurts, a stitch in her side.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud. She didn't recognize this place! What the hell was going on?

"Welcome miko," A voice said. Kagome looked around fearfully. She knew that voice from somewhere. Where though?

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kagome commanded, trying her best to keep fear from making her voice crack. She was proud she managed it.

However, she began to shake as a cat demon appeared from out of the trees, a smug smile dancing on her features.

"Yome! What are you doing?" Kagome shouted.

"I'm getting you out of the way. Don't think I didn't notice you in Sesshoumaru's room that day you stupid bitch. I thought I could distract him from you, considering I am much more of a woman than you are. I still don't know what he could want with a puny little human like you," Yome chuckled throatily.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kagome stammered.

"Don't play coy miko. I know exactly what was going on. I don't blame you, he is a rather beautiful male isn't he?" Yome asked. Kagome felt her cheeks redden.

"And who's to say you haven't had all of the good males in the castle. Mother found out you were rutting with you guard, and he is a rather delicious male too," Yome chuckled.

"What the hell? I've never rutted with Anei or Sesshoumaru, or anyone besides my ex-husband!" Kagome snapped, finally losing her patience as Yome insinuated she had slept with so many men!

"I find that hard to believe miko. But it won't matter anyways. No one will ever find you, or should I say, what's left of you!" Yome screeched as she flew at Kagome. Kagome tried to doge the attack and partially succeeded. Only her leg was cut open by the youkai's claws. She flinched at the familiar pain in her leg. Once Naraku had cut her leg open, and somehow Yome had cut almost exactly on it. Now she would have to vertical, identical scars.

"Damn it! Stay still bitch!" Yome shouted as she dove for Kagome again. Instead, Kagome ran as fast as she could, but everything seemed to be the same! She was running in circles!

"Come out little miko! No matter what I'll find you. Why fight me?" Yome asked. Kagome snorted. As she listened to the taunting banter of the cat youkai, Kagome tried to do her best to build up her energy. Unfortunately it didn't gather into her palm like she hoped it would.

"So much for movies," She muttered.

"Found yo-" Yome said as she grabbed Kagome's shoulder, but her words were cut off by an unearthly screeching sound as she yanked her hand away from Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at the cat youkai as if she had lost her mind when she noticed the severe burn on the demon's palm.

"Bitch!" Yome shouted as she dove for Kagome again. Kagome did her best to dodge the attack, but once again failed as Yome's claws dug into her sides. The cat demon had her pinned down and was on top of her back.

But the cat demon was screeching loudly, her own screams drowning out Kagome's.

"No, no! What's going on?" She yowled in an unearthly wail. Kagome tried to ignore the pain in her side as she struggled to get up, but every movement she made caused Yome to dig her claws in more deeply. Pain shot up through her entire body.

"If I die, you die too!" Yome gasped in a raw voice after several minutes.

As Kagome drifted in and out of consciousness, she noticed the scenery around her wavering. Fleetingly she wondered if it was all part of losing so much blood. She knew it had to be true when she saw Sesshoumaru approaching her, his face strained with worry.

"Kagome," He whispered. She wondered if she was about to die.

At that point Kagome fell totally out of consciousness.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Get that damn sword of yours NOW!" Okibi shouted as she landed in the courtyard, Kagome lying within her arms limply. Without asking the servants opened the doors for the phoenix as she rushed into the castle and down the corridors towards Kagome's room. Her mind was so focused on keeping the young miko alive that she didn't notice Airon and Anei following behind her closely.

Yotogi, who had been outside of Kagome's door, opened it for the woman and rushed in behind her as she lay Kagome on the white sheets of the bed. Kagome moaned in delirium as she writhed on the bed.

"She's got a high fever and has suffered blood loss. I've tried everything but it's not enough! Without the other Lords and Ladies here we can't save her with just our powers! Only Tenseiga can help her now," Okibi said in a worried tone. Where was Sesshoumaru?

"Where the hell is he?" Okibi demanded.

"He's bathing," Anei said.

"Well don't stare at her you foolish ass, go get him!" Okibi thundered. Anei looked once more at Kagome, sweat forming on his forehead. Suddenly her moaning turned into a name.

Sesshoumaru's name.

"What the hell?" Anei whispered.

"Go get him fool! If you want her to live go get him!" Yotogi said as he pushed the panther youkai in the direction of the door.

"Well, it seems she hasn't forgotten the esteemed lord," Airon said.

"She wouldn't. She loves him. And stubborn ass that he is, he has feelings for her too," Okibi muttered as she used some of her energy to keep Kagome's lungs inflating and deflating. Yotogi kneeled beside her and moved is hands over her sides, where the wounds were pouring blood onto the white sheets, staining them. The scene was familiar to Okibi. A long time ago she had watched the former Lady of the West, Akari, die slowly on the bed from poison. Like Kagome, her face had gotten paler and paler by the minute and she had writher in pain as the poison took it's affect.

"She can't die Airon. She just can't," Okibi whispered in a broken sob.

"She won't. I won't let her," Airon grunted as she added her powers to Yotogi and Okibi's.

Only a few seconds passed before everyone was pushed out of the way by Sesshoumaru. They looked on in stunned silence as a dripping wet Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga from it's sheath and concentrated.

_'He didn't even take the time to put on a yukata,' _Okibi said with a blush as he swung the blade around Kagome's body.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the youkai standing above her, his eyes guarded.

"Ah! Hentai!" Kagome shouted as she let her foot sail into his groin area. He easily dodged her feeble attack and thankfully her shout wasn't too loud, but still enough to make his head hurt a little.

"Kagome, he came as fast as he could," Okibi began.

"Put something on you pervert!" Kagome shouted. Sesshoumaru began to growl and was getting ready to say something, but then noticed he had an attentive crowd watching him, naked, shout at Kagome, who might as well have been considering the tattered state of her clothing.

"Everyone get out right now!" Sesshoumaru roared. Airon and Yotogi chuckled as they dragged Anei out with them, and Okibi merely looked him up and down and smiled.

"More like your old man than you think," She chuckled. Sesshoumaru felt his cheeks actually redden as she left the room giggling.

"You still haven't put anything on!" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked over to her and noticed her eyes were closed.

"And just how can you tell? Peeking huh?" He snarled.

"Not on your life!" She shouted back.

"Look you, I just saved your life and the first thing you try to do is cripple me? You're an ungrateful wretch!"

"You could have put something on before you decided to come here!" Kagome shouted.

"I was bathing! You're always interrupting my baths. Gods woman, can't you defend yourself?" Sesshoumaru snarled. Okay, he admitted some part of himself was shocked, appalled and disgusted with his behavior at the moment. But he was so grateful Kagome was alright that he had to shout at her lest he show just how happy he was.

"Sesshoumaru, I must interject here. While it is highly entertaining to listen to you, she has a point, you should get dressed. Secondly, she can defend herself. By the time I got to her, she had killed Yome," Okibi said as she poked her head in the door. Sesshoumaru was grateful he had wrapped his tails around himself to cover his body from her gaze.

"Okibi," He muttered.

"Yes?"

"Get out!" he snapped. Okibi chuckled and quickly closed the door. Sesshoumaru could hear Anei protesting loudly and quickly made a gesture to put a sound barrier around the room so he heard nothing and no one heard them.

"Thank you, for saving me," Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked around for something to wear. It was a fruitless search, that is until Kagome stood up and stumbled over to the chest. Her sides still hurt, but she opened the chest and pulled out a kimono.

"It might be a little small, but it's something," She muttered as she turned her back.

"This is a woman's kimono," Sesshoumaru said.

"It's clothing!" Kagome snapped. Sesshoumaru put the kimono on, thanking the gods that it was a white one decorated only with his family crest. It was a bit small, as least as a kimono. As a regular robe it fit alright. Sesshoumaru thanked whoever made it stylish for kimono to be over half a foot longer and very wide in the shoulders.

"You can turn around now," He muttered. Kagome turned and almost giggled at the discomfited lord standing in front of her.

"Thank you again," She said as she walked towards him slowly. Sesshoumaru had no clue what she was doing. She could bow from where she had been couldn't she? She wasn't going to kiss him, was she?

All of his thoughts came to a halt as Kagome suddenly gasped and collapsed only a foot away from him. He went over to her and picked her up gently, then laid her down on the bed.

"The pain will fade Kagome," He told her.

"Sesshoumaru, don't be scared," Kagome told him as she looked up at him. It was obvious she was straining to stay awake.

"I'm scared of nothing," He told her in a cold voice. She smiled weakly.

"Don't be scared of my love," She told him, right before she passed out again. Sesshoumaru stayed still, looking at her for a long time. As he studied her features, he tried to comprehend her words. Why would he be scared of her love? She didn't love him! He knew it! She simply couldn't love someone like him, it was against her nature. He was the opposite of everything she was!

After a time he stood and walked away from her bed, still confused by her words. Her love wasn't directed at him, and never would be. It was only infatuation, and it seemed she hadn't gotten over it while she had been in her time.

_'I will force her to see the truth,'_ He told himself as he left the room, only to be confronted by several youkai and a phoenix staring him down.

"How is she?" Airon demanded.

"What were you two doing in there?" Anei asked in a cold voice.

"First off she is fine, she needs rest. Second off she thanked me, no we didn't mate. Don't worry Anei she is all yours," Sesshoumaru snapped as he walked away from the group.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Okibi called out. He felt his control quickly slipping and he was on the verge of killing them all as he turned around. Okibi took in his eyes, which were bleeding red, and smiled mockingly.

"Nice kimono," She told him.

He snapped.

His eyes turned crimson as he charged at her, his face morphing, taking on the features of the beast.

"Good boy Sesshoumaru!" Okibi chuckled as her own face began to morph slightly. Everyone scattered as the two clashed.

"In favor of not waking Kagome, let's take this outside," Okibi snarled. She began muttering a short incantation and then she and Sesshoumaru were outside in the garden. His private garden.

"You bitch!" He snarled.

"No that was your mother!" Okibi shot at him. He lunged at her and they clashed. Sesshoumaru was too far gone in his rage to remember his sword, and Okibi, who wanted him to vent out his anger and stress, wouldn't use her magic to seriously hurt him.

Both received wounds though as they clashed together, stirring up plants and sending dirt and water flying everywhere. At this point Sesshoumaru was a parody of a beast, looking like a monstrous hybrid between human and dog. Okibi tried to send minor bolts of energy at him, hoping to shock him into reality, when she accidentally hit the willow that protected Akari's grave.

"No!" Sesshoumaru roared as he bowled Okibi over and pinned her to the ground. Okibi was stunned as he got up and bolted to his mother's grave and threw the fallen branches of the willow trees somewhere into the garden. Her astonishment went into full fledge shock when she saw him kneel and begin to shake violently.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked as her features took on their normal cast.

He didn't answer and she walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder gently.

"She was weak, wasn't she?" Sesshoumaru asked. Okibi could almost hear the pleading in his tone for her to deny it.

"She was a good woman, and she was strong to last as long as she did. Her suicide was selfish though Sesshoumaru, and cowardly. She left behind people who cared for her very much."

"I won't be like her. I won't let emotions control me," He said resolutely as he stood and let his features smooth out to their normal appearance.

"Sesshoumaru, you can still-" Okibi began.

"No, Okibi. I made the choice years ago. I've faltered. But I can't become her," Sesshoumaru said.

"She'd slap you if she heard those words," Okibi told him.

"Because she let her emotions overcome good sense. She was a fool," Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards his room. Okibi was angry and despairing all at once. She had tried so hard. But it had backfired.

"Damn you, you blind fool. And damn you too Akari," She said, holding back sobs as she hurried out of the garden.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Royal blueKitsune, I got dumped for my birthday. This is all actually belated. But Happy Belated birthday and good luck on finding a good guy, they do exist, theyre just kind of hard to find.

And to everyone, thank you so much for reviewing. You make me smile. A lot. Hope you liked the chappy.


	23. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes**:Soz it took so long. Hectic life. Wonderful beautiful life. Wow. Im so cheesey. But that's okay. Hope you guys like this chappy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Me own nothing but my o.c.'s and the plot.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

Kagome awoke to find her friends sitting around her, staring down at her with concern.

"Hey guys," She murmured feebly. Sango and Miroku looked relieved. Anei looked more than a little off. Odd.

"Kagome, we wanted to wait for you to wake up before we went home," Miroku told her.

"You're leaving, already?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we have to. But I promise Kagome, we'll come back. And don't forget, you're getting married soon, we definitely have to come back for that!" Sango said in a cheery voice, forcing a smile. Kagome sniffled and hugged her two friends tightly.

"Okay. Promise you'll come back before my month is out?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head, as did Miroku.

"I'll walk out to the courtyard with you guys," Kagome mumbled as she tried to stand. Her legs however, didn't seem any better then the day before as she stumbled unsteadily. Anei caught her and picked her up gently.

"I'll carry you," He said. Kagome blushed and nodded her head gratefully. Sango and Miroku walked out to Kirara where Shippou and Rin were playing cheerfully with the three little newborns.

"Okay guys, it's time for us to go," Sango said as she put on something similar to a sling and put Maru and Kohaku in it. Miroku held little Kagome and they climbed atop Kirara.

"We'll be back for a visit soon Kagome," Sango promised again, tears coming to her eyes as Kirara jumped off of the ground.

Kagome didn't hear her but understood nonetheless. She waved goodbye as the giant fire cat flew out of sight.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Kagome asked.

"Why wouldn't they? You are here," Anei said.

"Thank you Anei, for everything," Kagome told him.

"Kagome, I'd, well, I'd like to talk to you. Would you like to go to the gardens with me?" He asked after a slight pause.

"Sure!" Kagome chirped cheerfully.

"Oh, did I miss them?" Okibi said as she walked into the courtyard. "Kagome, you shouldn't be up and about," The phoenix admonished.

"Oh, I'm sorry Okibi, but I wanted to see Sango and Miroku leave. It seems as if we barely spent any time together at all," Kagome answered.

"Well, let's get you back to your rooms," Okibi began.

"But Anei and I were going to go to the gardens for awhile," Kagome objected.

"It doesn't matter. Right now you need your rest, and may I remind you it isn't proper to be alone with a man now that you are a free woman. Some people might look down on it," Okibi told her. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Sorry Anei," Kagome told him.

"It's alright. I can speak with you later," He said with a glare towards Okibi. He was almost positive the woman knew his intentions and was doing her best to put him off. His face took on an almost angry smirk. He wasn't going to let her win. Kagome would be his mate.

* * *

"Okibi?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. Okibi smiled sadly.

"He's in his bedroom."

"When do you think I'll be able to walk on my own?" The young miko asked.

"Probably tomorrow if you rest today. The Tenseiga has miraculous abilities, but better to be safe," Okibi responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Okibi, you know about my feelings for Sesshoumaru, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Okibi wondered where this was going.

"If he's scared I'll help him get over it. He kissed me, and that means there's got to be a reason. I love him Okibi. I've decided not to give up. I refuse to let him slip away," Kagome told the phoenix. Okibi smiled at the determined young miko.

"I see Kagome. But there is something you must know. I have been hesitant about mentioning this, but Anei wishes to court you," Okibi stated bluntly.

For several minutes Kagome didn't speak. In fact she looked like her heart had stopped, and if Okibi hadn't been able to sense the pulse fluttering wildly in the girl's neck, she might have been worried. Of course she became worried when several moments later Kagome burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny about this," Okibi said in a stern voice.

"Oh Okibi, it's just ironic. Anei is like a brother to me. I could never marry him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It might be best if you let him know that Kagome. And in all honesty, you don't have long before your time runs out. Otherwise the council will choose for you," Okibi told the young miko.

"Oh Okibi, can't I just go find a talented miko to be my heir? I honestly don't want to marry anyone except for well, him. And at the rate it's going it'll take me years to even get close to him," Kagome sighed.

"Well, Sesshoumaru is more than a little off kilter right now, though he won't admit it. Kagome, he's scared of turning into Akari, or his father. I don't think he's secure with the idea of love."

"But he's secure with the idea of desire, at least I think so," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Okibi asked.

"I'm going to seduce him. There's no other way. I know he wants me like that, and well, it always worked in the romance novels," Kagome muttered.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Okibi asked.

"Okibi, how do you seduce someone like Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked suddenly. The question caught the phoenix off guard and for a few seconds, Okibi's brain shut down.

"Seduce someone like Sesshoumaru?" Okibi asked several moments later.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure it's possible. One of the last women who tried to seduce him ended up banished from the western lands."

"Oh."

Silence ensued, and Kagome felt herself growing more and more frustrated. Okibi just thought it was interesting how the girl's aura flowed so erratically from hopeful, stubbornly determined to hopeless to somewhat aroused.

_'Humans are so odd. If I live another several millennia I will never understand them.'

* * *

_

The next day, Anei found Kagome in the kitchens chopping vegetables for the main course that night. He had talked himself up all morning, coming up with the perfect speech to use before he asked her to be his mate. However, he saw her smiling and laughing as she spoke with Airon and Okibi. Shippou was 'taste testing' the shu cream, making sure it wasn't poisoned. According to him anyways, as it was his 'sacred duty to protect the women'. Anei found the little kitsune's cream covered face extremely amusing though.

"Oh, hello Anei, how's it going?" Kagome asked when she took notice of his presence. Anei smiled at her gently and made a move to go towards her, then changed his mind.

"Kagome, can I speak with you, with your guards present of course," He added as he sent a dark look at Okibi.

Kagome looked somewhat resigned as she moved from the table and nodded. He took her arm in his and they walked out of the kitchen. The two foreign youkai followed, looking disinterested and rather apathetic. The panther youkai led Kagome to the gardens outside.

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining down on them warmly, and there was a slight breeze. Kagome knew what was coming and hated the fact that she knew this would most likely change her and Anei's relationship forever. But it couldn't be helped. She almost wished she could love Anei, for he was kind and tender. But she couldn't, and she wouldn't give him any sort of false hope by trying.

"Kagome, I know the past couple of weeks have been hard on you, but I, well, I don't know how to say this. I wish to be your mate. I understand that you may not love me right now, but I'm sure you can grow to love me, and-" He tried to say quickly. Kagome cut him off with a sad sigh.

"Anei, I'm sorry, but I can't be your mate."

The words stood between them like some sort of wall. Kagome did her best to look at Anei the entire time, but the obvious hurt in his eyes made it so hard to not look away.

After several minutes of silence, he sat down on a small bench.

"It's Sesshoumaru isn't it? You want him." It was more a statement than a question. Kagome took in Anei's hollow, flat voice more than his words, and sat down next to him.

"Anei, I love him. I don't know why. Heaven knows it would be so much easier if we could choose who we love. You're a very kind, deserving youkai Anei. Someday you'll find a girl who will love you like you deserve to be loved. I'm sorry I can't be her. You're my friend, but I can't think of you as anything more," She told him.

Anei soaked up the information, sad yet resigned. Perhaps he had expected too much, seen things that hadn't been there. After yet more silence, he finally spoke.

"You do know that he will never mate with a human?"

"I don't know Anei. I have to keep hoping."

"Well, if perhaps, you don't find the ending you wish for, always remember that I am here. That way you don't have to face the council choosing a mate that you don't really want or know," He told her. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes, an even sadder smile upon her face.

"Thank you Anei. I- I know that this might change things, but you are a very good friend, and I'm sorry that I can't feel the way you want me to," Kagome said. Anei smiled at her sadly and caressed her cheek.

"I am too Kagome."

* * *

That night Anei found Sesshoumaru looking at Anei as if he had lost his mind.

"What do you mean, you want your post as Kagome's guard again. You were pursuing her!" Sesshoumaru snapped. His temper was very close to the surface today. He had been trying to avoid Kagome all day in hopes of avoiding a scene of some sort, and Okibi had spoken with him Jinchi had spoken to him. All about Kagome. And now Anei was requesting he be re-assigned as Kagome's guard.

"I no longer wish to court her. Her heart is set upon another," Anei told him. Sesshoumaru felt a growl rising in his throat and quickly bit it back.

"Fine then Anei, you may take up your former post."

"Thank you my lord. And Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Anei?"

"I'm saying this as your friend. If you let her slip away because of your fears and prejudices, you'll always regret it. She's an amazing woman."

And then he was gone from the study.

Sesshoumaru let the growl out and banged his fist against the small table he was sitting at. It shattered and he sighed.

How could she affect him like this? He hadn't even seen her and somehow she was driving him crazy! What sort of magic did she posses that allowed her to do this?

He stood and resigned himself to what he must do. He had to see her and tell her that she had to stop this silly infatuation and accept Anei or start a search for some other man. He would do so only in an official capacity as a member of the council.

However, fate was against him, because when he asked where Kagome was, he was immediately given a cold shoulder by the servants he asked, being told they had no clue, and he got the impression they probably wouldn't tell him if they did.

Time passed, and he finally found her out in the gardens, Anei standing several feet away from her as she played with Shippou and Rin. His heart felt a little tighter as he watched Rin jump on her and hug her tightly. Rin had never really done that with him. The little girl had a sort of hero worship for him, but she did not seem to love him like she did Kagome.

And he didn't want or need her to he told himself sternly. Really, why would he want a human crawling all over him?

He suddenly pictured Kagome crawling on him and the idea seemed much more appealing. Quickly he shook those thoughts away and walked towards Kagome.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"Lady Kagome, we must talk," He said in the most apathetic tone he could muster. Too bad it came out sounding more annoyed than anything.

"Alright," Kagome told him, he eyes on the ground. Sesshoumaru took this as some sort of shame for her past behavior, which would be good in this case. Little did he know she was trying to keep him from seeing the blush on her cheeks. Only minutes ago she had been planning on how to seduce him or otherwise get him to realize his feelings. After all, seduction didn't always work out for the best.

They walked into the castle and through the halls until they reached his library.

He sat down behind a small table, different from the one she had last seen there before. In fact the room looked like several pieces had been replaced. She sat in front of the small table, kneeling.

"Kagome, have you chosen a mate yet?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"No," She answered, lying. She had found him all right. But she wasn't about to tell him to his face that he would be her mate.

"You are aware that you have very little time left?"

"I have exactly twenty days left."

"Yes. I suggest we hold some sort of gathering, much as I despise them in my castle, so that you may meet some of the eligible lords," Sesshoumaru began talking, and Kagome tuned him out. She'd rather mate to Kouga than hold any sort of gathering to find a mate.

"Kagome are you listening?" Sesshoumaru finally snapped. Of course she wasn't. He knew that far off look in her eyes meant she was either thinking about something else or off in dreamland.

"Not really," She answered honestly.

Her answer took him aback. He didn't expect such bluntness from her, not ever.

"Kagome, this is important," He began.

"I know, but I figure if I don't find someone worthy the council will pick someone who is. I trust the council, they haven't let me down in the past. _You_ haven't let me down in the past," She added with an indecipherable look in his direction.

"Kagome why do you insist on-"

"You know why," She responded before he could even finish.

"No I don't woman. For Kami's sake why don't you just give up?" He finally shouted at her, incensed so easily.

"Because I've given up too much before in the past. I gave up on school. I gave up on ever being able to have children. I gave up on ever finding something special, something beautiful. But I have some of my dreams back now. I've lost them once. I won't lose them again Sesshoumaru. You may be afraid of what I feel, what you feel, but I won't let you stay that way," Kagome told him in a strong voice.

"I fear nothing!" He shouted.

"Prove it then. Kiss me!" She flung the challenge at him stupidly. She didn't know what she was doing. The entire time her scent had been driving him insane. He needed to steep himself in it again, to touch that soft innocence only she seemed to possess.

And before the miko could blink, she was pressed against the floor being roughly kissed by the youkai lord. His claws dug into her arms painfully, causing rivulets of blood to soak into the kimono she was wearing. She didn't notice the blood, lost in the kiss. But he did. The scent of it just excited the beast within even more.

There was no going back. She had challenged the youkai, the beast, and he would not leave her disappointed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had fallen into her trap. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Couldn't even bring himself to care as he roughly pushed kimono apart at the top, snarling when he encountered the under-robe that seemed to want to refuse him access to more of the woman's pale skin. Savagely he ripped the fabric and nuzzled her flesh. Kagome moaned and gasped as his tongue licked the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Her hands scraped his back roughly through his clothing. His claws dug in deeper and he began to nip roughly at her skin. Her moans merely grew higher in pitch, accompanied by his low growls as he moved the clothing from her body and began making a trail down it with his tongue.

Kagome felt the rough tongue of Sesshoumaru trace her core and she bucked her hips wildly, no longer in control at all. Her arms were thrown over her head and she lost all sense of thought or reason. She knew only that all of these sensations were right. That this entire thing was right.

He moved away and she began to whimper, her hips moving of their own accord, thrusting up to meet his tongue, his hand. Anything. Her incoherent pleas were met after he shrugged his clothing off and moved over her, moving into her in the roughest manner imaginable. But her hips met his thrust for thrust as they both shouted their blinding release to the otherwise empty room.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," She whispered right before she passed out.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Hope you guys liked it. My computer is being very stupid lately, so please, if I don't update soon,blame my 'beloved' ex for not putting in the fan like he was supposed to and thus the comp overheating constantly. 


	24. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes:** I am…Amazingly happy. My new boyfriend left a voicemail at 2 in the morning saying the first things he wanted me to hear today was that I was beautiful and he cared about me and he couldn't wait to see me tonight. Jesus. It's like a friggin fairy tale. It's. Wow. Yeah. I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inu Yasha, but I own my oc's and the plot.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 23

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru stared at the unconscious girl with horror. She had passed out with the force of her climax and now slept silently, peacefully. A smile graced her flushed, sweaty face.

Had they just rutted together? Sesshoumaru felt an impending sense of doom closing in. He couldn't dishonor her now. He was not that sort of man. But how? WHY? She had flung a simple challenge in his face and he had gone mad, drowning himself in her scent and letting everything go. And worst of all she had said she had loved him. In those moments before she had given her body up to the forces that took her. Took them both if he was honest with himself.

How had this happened? He kept trying to remember the exact second he lost control, but couldn't. Everything seemed tinted in lust that consumed him. Even now he felt himself stirring at that thought of her body moving against his as she moaned his name with wanton abandon.

And he hadn't even been enough in his mind to put up a sound barrier. Everyone in the castle had probably heard them!

Groaning, Sesshoumaru quickly donned his clothing and tried to make Kagome look somewhat decent, though her ripped under robe (had he done that?) made it difficult. Quickly he walked to her room and gently lay her down on the bed. She looked so happy, so peaceful. He envied her for a moment. To be so content in the pleasure that even in sleep she smiled. With another sigh he left the room and closed the door behind him. As he was walking towards his study he encountered Okibi, who after a moment was wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on the woman.

"Anything interesting happen today Sesshoumaru?" She asked sweetly. He was not in the mood for sweetness and light.

"Lady Kagome and I are to be wed. We will have an Ainu ceremony, as my mother and father did," He told her.

"That will prove difficult seeing as Inu Taisho is no longer among the living," Okibi began.

"Jinchi will substitute," He began.

"And where will she stay until she accepts?" Okibi began.

"She will be moved to the shrine to stay. As soon as possible, I do not want any delays," Sesshoumaru barked as he began to stride past Okibi.

Okibi looked at his retreating back and worried her lips a little. He seemed to angry. What had happened to make him so full of rage? He had just made love to a woman he greatly desired! Most men would be basking in the afterglow!

Okibi quickly hurried in the opposite direction to Kagome's room and opened the doors. The young girl was just beginning to stir from the lethargy caused by such…Enthusiasm.

"Kagome, we have to talk, now," Okibi said quickly as she shut the door behind her. Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched languidly, a sort of satisfied smile still playing about her features despite the worried tone of the phoenix youkai.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as Okibi took a seat on the futon.

"You're getting married."

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I should think that's what you wanted," Okibi said as she rubbed her temples, trying to get the ringing from that one shout to stop.

"I didn't get sweet words. I didn't get cuddling. I didn't even get a PROPOSAL!" Kagome shouted.

"You're having an Ainu wedding," Okibi began.

"There won't be a wedding at all. Not until he admits his feelings!" Kagome insisted.

"Kagome you have to accept that that may not happen for some time. For now you have to be content. Do you even realize what the Ainu ceremony is?" Okibi asked.

"No," Kagome began doubtfully.

"First of all, you must move some of your clothing into the shrine near here. From now until the wedding you must stay there," Okibi began.

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"Let me finish!" Okibi snapped. Kagome quieted and looked at the youkai expectantly.

"You will make a bowl of rice, most likely tomorrow, eat half of it, give him the other half. Accept the things he gives you and come back when he tells you," Okibi said.

"And then we'll get married?" Kagome asked.

Okibi looked at the woman in front of her dumbly. Didn't the girl realize that was the ceremony. It was very simple, yes, but the inu youkai clan had done it for generations, even she had had an Ainu ceremony. It was the most basic way of a male saying he brought to his bride protection, strength, and food.

"Yes," Okibi said with a sigh. Kagome also sighed and began to gather a few kimono from a chest.

"No, I'll have some brought to the shrine. For now, rest. I must go speak with Jinchi and Sesshoumaru," Okibi told her. Kagome nodded and lay her head back down on the pillow and Okibi exited the room.

Sesshoumaru looked at the door in shock. Once again Okibi had managed to destroy the door to his study, and it now reeked of his and Kagome's scents, as well as the heady scent of mating. However, Okibi seemed to ignore these facts as she stalked towards him, her eyes red and full of fire.

"My lady?" He asked coldly.

"You didn't even mention the idea of marriage to her did you?" Okibi snapped.

"No. I assume it is what she wanted so she would be fine with me arranging for it," He began.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting off the hook that easily!" Okibi screeched. "She has no idea what an Ainu wedding entails. She doesn't know that the ceremony takes three or four days, or even that there is no priest to bless it!" Okibi shouted at him.

"What should it matter?" Sesshoumaru shrugged off her anger with cold indifference.

"She is a miko! For the sake of Ryuujin! Have you considered that perhaps she will not appreciate the fact that you overlooked that? Sesshoumaru you are as dense as a log! If you try this she will not agree," Okibi warned.

"She's right," A new voice said. Sesshoumaru glanced to Okibi's left and noticed Anei stood there, looking rather angry himself.

"I cannot believe you would act like this Sesshoumaru, when given one of the most wonderful women ever. You take too much for granted, just like your father," Anei said, then left the room.

"He's right you fool. Once I told your father that a treasure lay within his hands, but he mistook diamonds for coal, and in the end he regretted it, to the bitter end," Okibi ground out, trying to keep tears from her eyes. Inu Taisho had cared for the Lady Izayoi, but when he had realized what he had lost with Akari, he had thrown himself into battle after battle, until the very end.

"Now you hold a delicate emerald within your palm, yet you see nothing within it!" Okibi snapped and quickly fled the room before he could see or smell the tears that would soon be streaming down her face.

* * *

"So you're saying if I don't wish to accept his proposal then I don't eat any rice, don't accept any gifts?" Kagome asked Okibi, a serious look on her face.

"Yes."

"I'm between a rock and a hard place. I might be carrying his child. But I can't marry unless he loves me, unless he's at least willing to show he cares a little," Kagome sighed.

"You will force his hand if you refuse. If you give in now, I fear he may never see what a treasure you are, and I don't want to see another Lady of the Western Lands fading away. Not one so kind as you, so lively and wonderful. Kagome, you have to help him break the cycle," Okibi urged her.

"I know. I won't let it go on. It ends with me, I won't give in to the circumstances Okibi, I promise."

"Then on that note, want to make it a little more difficult for him?" Okibi asked.

"How?"

"Come with either Ferimaru or myself to our castles on the morrow, and he will have to travel far to come to you," Okibi giggled. "An Ainu ceremony would be much harder then."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Kagome began.

"Nothing worth it is ever really a good idea. Especially when playing with the temper of a male youkai. But I think this might actually do both of you some good. No matter what you decide, I will stay nearby," Okibi told her. Kagome nodded to the older youkai gratefully.

"I'll go with you then," Kagome told her.

"Then it's settled. We leave at dawn, with or without his lordship's consent," Okibi said the last with a giggle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the servant before him in disbelief. He had gone out to the shrine this morning only to find Kagome wasn't there, had not been there. What was worse, she was nowhere to be found in the castle, and according to this one servant, she was with Okibi. The phoenix youkai in turn, was on her way to the her home. The southern lands!

"You're sure of this?" Sesshoumaru growled. The servant didn't flinch one bit. Once upon a time his voice itself was enough to stir the fear of most of his servants. Now they seemed to be loosing that because of something. Or someone.

"I will be leaving soon, tell Anei that he is to-"

"But my lord, he is gone as well," The servant said with a hint of fear.

"Did he and Lady Kagome elope?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Goodness no. He's her guard, he wouldn't leave her to any danger, no matter what, despite the fact the Lady Okibi's with her."

"I see. I will be leaving within the hour. I suppose Jinchi is still here?" The youkai lord asked with a raised brow.

"Yes m'lord."

"He is to make sure nothing happens in my absence, understood? Now go."

It had taken all of Mako's courage not to quail under the glaring of her lord, and she quickly rushed out, unknowingly being a balm to his bruised ego as she fled.

"Damn it. Now I have to go chasing after her. Well, they couldn't have gotten too far with the entourage of Okibi's."

* * *

Seven hours later he was cursing himself for his blind stupidity. Okibi and Kagome were plotting to drive him mad, that or provoke his temper to dangerous heights. Either way they were way ahead of the entourage, Okibi seemingly having taken a more direct route to her home. The entourage had looked more than a little scared when he had left them behind, growling and cursing under his breath.

* * *

"I hope he's not too angry," Kagome sighed as she settled into her room in Okibi's home. It was not as big as Sesshoumaru's, though by no means small either.

"Oh he'll get over it. All men do. I should know, I led my mate on a merry chase, one that lasted four weeks. You have nineteen days, and Sesshoumaru may be proud, but not quite as proud and arrogant as my Kasen. You'll meet him soon, he has been ruling in my absence. He's one of the few Pheonix youkai left that is not in hiding or seclusion. Soon we shall intermingle with the other youkai species. Most likely Ferimaru's children, as her features are close to mine. I sometimes see flashes of my grandchildren to be. Alas, my children are still young and arrogant, as are Ferimaru's. They do not yet think of mating, instead they wish to, what was it you said about me and the other council members drinking so much?" Okibi asked.

"Party hardy?" Kagome giggled.

"Yes, that sounds appropriate. Party hardy. You will meet some of my children over the next three weeks or so, depending on how long you stay. They tend to come and go without a word once they reach their fifties," Okibi sighed.

"How many children do you have?" Kagome asked.

"Seven."

Kagome looked at the woman open mouthed in shock.

"What? Too few? I suppose so, especially after so long with Kasen. But after the first few decades I stopped being able to give birth, it seemed to happen to several of the other phoenix youkai at the time too, all at once. I have often wondered if it is the Dragons way of exacting a price," Okibi sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked solemnly.

"It's a long story that takes place over centuries, but I can give you the short version. Once, many centuries ago, dragons and phoenixes ruled as equals. We were different sides of the coin so to speak. The dragons, they symbolized the male aspect, while the phoenixes were the female. Opposites yet kindred, you understand?" Okibi asked. Kagome nodded mutely.

"Well, youkai and man soon began to populate the earth. Soon however, man began to take over, and they began to hunt the dragons. The dragons, they decided to retreat to the kingdom of heaven, not dead, but merely watching over us and recording or doings. We phoenixes though, we didn't wish to leave earth, for we were not being hunted, yet anyways. So we, with all of our magic, lived on this plain. And soon the men began to hunt us for our meat and plumage, and for our eggs, which look to be solid gold, until we hatch. However they stay as eggs unless we keep them warm. A child that is never truly born, but eternally trapped within the shell."

"Our magic at the time was purely earthen in nature, we could only defend. Soon just defending was not enough, the men knew this, and took advantage of the fact. So we bonded ourselves to youkai with similar features, exchanging blood and becoming youkai ourselves. It was a desperate gamble to change our magic, and it worked. We were able to use not only defensive and offensive magic, we were physically strong. And we could use magic on the minds of youkai and man alike. But something happened to us with the exchange of blood as well. We did not lay eggs anymore. Instead we gave birth as most mammals do, some did not survive the giving birth.

"But something else. At one time, there were only male dragons and only female phoenixes. Males of our species were being born. I remember what a wonder it was for us to give birth to males. And soon the males grew, and since we could no longer reproduce without mating, we took the males as mates, and soon we were giving birth. But I think perhaps our change from pure celestial creatures of the gods angered the dragons, and they did something to keep us from reproducing. But we phoenix are immortal.

"However, we may, if we choose, die of a few things. We can give in and let our life force die. Then we return to heaven as celestial beings, but no longer able to reincarnate because of the taint of youkai blood we accepted into us during the bonding. It is sad, over time several of us were captured and tortured to the point we gave in and allowed ourselves to die. Mates of those who died, we can die of a broken heart too. I'm so happy Kasen has never been captured in battle. He has a reason for his pride, he is one of the best warriors I've ever seen. But if were to die, I know I would soon follow. Sometimes I fear the divine retribution from the dragons. I fear that someday they may take a most horrible revenge upon us for choosing to taint ourselves with the earthly instead of ascending to the heavens with them," Okibi said with a long, sad sigh.

"But they can't become truly angry, not for the fact you chose to stay on earth. From what I've read in my mythology books at school, you and the dragons might be opposites, and yes at times in the mythology you battle, but when it came down to it you two fought together against demons and such. And seeing as half my mythology book is a recording of events that are actually going on now, I guess it just might be right about this," Kagome told her dear friend in an earnest voice. Okibi looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean? We fight demons with the dragons. Do your books from the future speak of a time when the phoenixes and dragons will once again make an alliance?"

"In my mythology book, several times the phoenixes and dragons clash. But something happens, there is a battle where thousands of evil oni, lower youkai, but they join, almost like Naraku did, only worse. And even though man and youkai unite to fight, its not enough, not even your powers are enough, so in the legend the dragons, they descend from their place in the heavens. And correct me if I'm wrong, but their powers are naturally offensive, unlike yours were. And they join somehow with the phoenixes to defeat the monsters," Kagome finished. Okibi looked wistful, but sad at the same time.

"Once we were great friends with the dragons, despite the fact we were opposites of the coin. When the attacks first started, we tried to defend them, they tried to attack, but realized man was spreading too quickly. They still spoke with us often from the kingdom of heaven, almost like a guiding voice, a helpful hand at the back of our minds. But they cut off all contact with us, one by one as we bonded to the youkai in ancient blood rites they themselves had written down and given to us. The dragons, they were warriors, but they were also very wise in many ways, as we phoenixes once were.

"They took our actions as blasphemy in the worst way and without warning we were cut off from them. I remember the feeling, I was the second to bond to a youkai. It felt like a part of me had been ripped away, like a huge chunk of my soul," Okibi sighed. "They will not come to our aid again. How can they hear a call for help when they block us out entirely? Why should they want to help us? We betrayed them in a way. I suppose I can understand their anger. We didn't ascend to heaven with them. In effect we abandoned them at a time when they needed us, their only friends and kindred. And then we left them as a solitary species when we tainted ourselves with youkai blood. Now they are the only truly celestial beings, the only pure forms created lovingly by the hands of the Gods."

"I can't believe you of all people, are going to accept this so easily. I haven't known you long Okibi, but I have known you long enough to know that you would never give up in a fight, not even if it meant dieing!" Kagome shouted passionately. Okibi merely smiled.

"I have lived as long as the world has been in existence my dear. My species, it is dieing. I hide my aura so others do not see me as a threat. Most of my kind has gone into reclusion, preferring to be extinct than be bothered by the pettiness of the world today. The only ones that are still openly alive are myself and my husband and children. Several refuse to accept my husband and children as phoenixes though, because of the youkai blood they were born with. To them I am the last Phoenix, and Lady of the Southern Lands. And I have to be strong. Even if all you read is true, which it probably is not, all of the youkai and men would be able to destroy something like that," Okibi tried to assure the young miko. Kagome nodded, though inwardly she didn't believe a bit of it.

"Okay Okibi, I know. Besides, we have two proud, strong warriors with egos the size of Antarctica. How can they lose when they won't let themselves?" Kagome joked.

* * *

Three days had passed. Kagome worried her lip constantly as she watched the western horizon each day. He was fast, he should have already arrived, but he hadn't! What was taking that stubborn male so long! She only had sixteen days left until the council chose a husband for her! And he was taking his sweet damn time!

Once again Kagome tried to calm herself as she watched Ferimaru and Okibi play a game of shogi. Not surprisingly the flighty Ferimaru was losing badly.

"Stop thinking so loud!" Okibi and Ferimaru finally snapped at the same time. Kagome sighed and plopped down on a comfortable cushion.

"But what could be taking him so long?" Kagome whined.

"My dear, Sesshoumaru may be an all powerful taiyoukai. He might be fast. But I guarantee that it takes awhile to get from the western lands to the southern lands, especially this part. He should be here later today or tomorrow possibly. Besides, are you that eager to see him? He'll probably be spitting mad," Ferimaru joked.

"Oh god, you're right. What if he hates me now. I think maybe I'm playing the part of the difficult female to the hilt, and he'll probably decide it's not worth his time and give up! He's probably relaxing in his study and…Doing whatever it is he does!" Kagome snapped.

"I doubt it," Okibi said with a smirk. She had heard rumors of the youkai lord running rampant through her lands, headed straight for her castle. And from what she had heard, he wasn't at all happy either. But anger was one of the most passionate emotions, and could easily be turned into something else. In this case, lust and love.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Its iced over here by the way. Everything is covered in ice. It's beautiful. But the power keeps going out. Grrrrrrrr. Hope you liked the chappy. Please review! 


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes**: This is my x-mas present to you all since I am flat broke. I hope the chapter's somewhat satisfactory. Ive been sick as a dog and writing with my head on verge of explosion.

**Merry Christmas Everyone. I'll try to have another chappy out for the new year.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha's original components, but I do own my original characters and the plot.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 24

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru stood in front of them, his travel clothing immaculate, his expression as cold and regal as ever. Gold eyes flashed dangerously as they alighted on the three females , two of which were looking at him with the most innocent expressions he had ever seen. The third, the human miko, had the guiltiest expression on her face that he had ever seen.

"Woman, we are leaving now," He told her in a frightfully cold voice.

"No," She answered, her eyes flashing. She wouldn't be bossed around, and she certainly wasn't about to obey a man who called her 'woman'!

"Why are you being so difficult human? You wanted me, we rutted, and now we must wed, since you might be carrying my pups already," He told her. Not once did any emotion ever enter his eyes.

"I will marry for one reason alone Sesshoumaru. And it is not because I am carrying your pups. Single mothers survive in my time, I can survive here if I have to."

"Kagome, we must make all of it official, or else you will be seen a whore, not fit to guard the shikon jewel. Demons may seek to use you and get the jewel," Sesshoumaru began.

"I've already made my wish on it Sesshoumaru. And I don't care what others think. My heart was in what happened, so I will never be a slut or a whore. I can't say the same of you though," She snapped. Sesshoumaru felt his mind go blank again. She was challenging him, goading him to react somehow. But she'd hardly get the reaction she wanted.

"What is the reason you will marry? What can I do to make you see sense?" He snapped.

"I will marry for love and love alone. If you can't even bring yourself to care about me, I will not marry you!" Kagome shouted at him. With that she quickly left the room, leaving behind the still innocent looking youkai.

"She's strong Sesshoumaru, like your mother. If you hurt her, I will challenge you to a proper battle, and I will rip out that cold heart of yours," Ferimaru said sweetly as she stood and left the room. Only Okibi remained, but now she looked very, very serious.

"Sesshoumaru, do not be your father. See the treasure in your hands, accept it, love it. Otherwise you are doomed to a most lonely existence," Okibi told him. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat across from her.

"While I was on my way here, I heard rumors of several youkai gathering in the center of the land, right where all of the borders meet. I think they might be readying to attack," Sesshoumaru told her, changing the subject.

"We can deal with that in due time Sesshoumaru. For now I suggest you think of a way to win Kagome. At this moment she is truly convinced she can bear the burden alone, but I know that it will destroy her. You cannot let this happen to her Sesshoumaru. I know you fear turning into your mother, but Kagome, she loves you too much to let that happen. She loves you, cold as you may be. Love is never something that should be thrown aside easily," Okibi told the youkai. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Can I touch your mind?" She asked after several minutes of silence. Sesshoumaru looked at the phoenix warily, but nodded. She would not have asked if she did not have a good reason for it. Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt her touch his mind and sift through it, as if were nothing more than a stack of paintings. Then she brought a memory to the surface. One he had not thought of in a long time. Not since his mother had died.

_"Sesshoumaru, you must not be angry at him for my sake," Akari said in a sad voice. Fifteen year old Sesshoumaru was angry and his mother's tears were the cause, that and his father's newest mistress._

_"Why not? He insults you and hurts you," Sesshoumaru shouted._

_"Because I love him, blind as he may be, cruel as he may be. I love him. I cannot be angry at him, so you cannot be angry for me," Akari told him. Sesshoumaru sighed._

_"I hope I never fall in love is this is what it is like," The pup growled._

_"Oh little one, never say that. Love is the most beautiful thing that you can ever receive, and give. Never ever give up on finding love. And if you find it, hold it tightly, don't ever let it go, no matter what."_

Sesshoumaru was pulled back into reality with a jolt, and he saw a sad smile on Okibi's face.

"You care for her Sesshoumaru, do not deny that. You may even love her. If you do not heed my words, at least heed your mother's, she was the most wonderful person I ever knew. And she was also the one with the most love to give. Kagome is so much like her in that aspect. But Kagome, she isn't weak enough to take her life, and neither are you. Jump Sesshoumaru, jump, and for once, don't plan where you're going to land."

* * *

Several hours later found Sesshoumaru in front of Kagome's door. He still had no idea what to say to her. Speak words of love? No, it would be false and he wasn't good at that sort of thing anyway. Perhaps he could get her to mate with him again, and he could give her the mating mark. After all, lesser youkai who did not follow the rules of the courts did so. Therefore it must be perfectly fine for him to give Kagome the mating mark without any sort of ceremony beforehand. The mark was the only thing that mattered anyway. He was about to just barge in when he noticed something was off. A slight tinge of something that smelled sweet and rotten tainted the air just a little.

Reacting as instincts demanded he barged into the room and looked around, he smell was stronger in here, making him gag somewhat.

"Sesshoumaru?" A voice groaned. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Kagome lying on the floor, blood trickling from a split lip. Wasting no time, he rushed to her and picked her up gently, then moved her to the futon. She almost sighed at the tenderness of his grasp, would have if it hadn't been for the pain that was making stars dance in her vision.

"What happened?" He demanded in a cold, apathetic voice.

"Someone came and stole it, the jewel," Kagome whimpered when he jerked and a new burst of stars began to dance in her vision.

"Who?"

"A human man, he was big. I'm sorry, but my powers, they don't work on humans very well," Kagome told him.

"Kagome, I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Okibi," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as best she could and lay listening to the silence after the slam of the door and a roar that sounded akin to Okibi's name.

* * *

"I'm sure that it has something to do with the mass of oni in the area where all of our borders meet," Jinchi said. It had been three days since the jewel had been stolen and the four major taiyoukai were in a meeting, as well as many of the lesser lords. Even Kouga was there.

"Do you think that maybe they're trying to begin a rebellion?" The wolf youkai asked, his eyes narrowed in anger. His people had finally found peace in their little section of lands near the northern border, but there had been attacks on villages and youkai alike recently, destroying what he had worked so hard to gain for himself and his people.

"I think the rebellion has already begun. But we can take care of them, whether they have the jewel or not," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. His eyes still held the pent up rage he wanted to spend on the one who had hurt Kagome. However, no one knew of a human man that looked like what Kagome had described.

He worried for her too, she was growing weaker, and Okibi had tried to find a cause for it, but so far no luck at all.

"I think that perhaps we should amass our forces, and go to war. But not war as everyone here knows it, that would be foolish I think. We need to take them by surprise. I don't know how big their army is yet, or how strong. My scout hasn't come back yet," Ferimaru told them.

"Hunting like our brother's to the west?" Jinchi asked. Sesshoumaru felt his interest suddenly grow. Brothers to the west? Those were merely a fable!

"Yes, but we cannot bring them here, we have no right. No, we must keep this on our island, and we must make sure the evil growing there never leaves this island," Okibi told them.

"What brothers to the west?" Kouga asked stupidly.

"Once there was a bridge between all of our lands, and our kin went to the west, populating a new land because there were too many youkai here for comfort. Several tribes went, the Thunder Tribe, several wolf tribes, but they adapted to the new land and very well, and the humans there live in peace with them, even worship them as messengers and signs from the gods," Jinchi told him.

"Maybe we should go there," Kouga sighed.

"We'd be running away from the problem. I feel that this is much more serious than Naraku, though I don't know why," Okibi told them all.

They continued to talk about battle strategies, and it was not lost on the council that Kagome's time was running up, unless they put a halt to it, a sort of time out. But despite the seriousness of the situation, Okibi hoped that perhaps the situation would push both Kagome and Sesshoumaru to mate, or at least announce a wedding. In Kagome's condition, it would be hard to go through the mating bite and survive without some sort of long lasting damage inflicted.

"Anei, can you call them to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Anei nodded sagely, knowing what his friend and Lord meant.

"You'd call those horrors to the surface? All of them?" Kouga asked in horror. He knew from the stories that had been passed down from father to son that Anei's family controlled the Shadows from Hell.

"They are loyal to me and will hurt only those that I dictate," Anei said in an even, calm tone. Kouga nodded his head, humiliated he would believe otherwise. Anei was not a weak demon by any means. He could control what he could.

"It would be a wonderful time to call upon your old friends," Jinchi told Okibi.

"No, they will not come, and we know it. They have forsaken my kind," Okibi said, her tone meaning that was the end of that possibility.

"I see. Everyone, I think it is time for us to separate and to relax. We will come back after dinner to discuss possibilities," Jinchi told them all. Everyone nodded and moved quickly away, wanting to forget the horror that lay in waiting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room without any preamble, Shisou and Yotogi letting him pass without question. In other circumstances it would be unheard of, but he had already mated to her, and though few knew it, Shisou detected pups already beginning to grow in the miko's womb. But they were weak, weaker than the miko was growing.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said in a gentle tone. Her pale face and current weakness reminded him too much of his mother as she lay dieing in a bed, having drunk one of the few poisons that could kill her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, her hand moving slightly, trembling as she reached for his face.

She had gotten worse since the meeting had started several hours ago. Her skin was an impossibly pale shade of white, her body trembling more often from the strain of trying to keep breathing.

"I'm here," He whispered, taking her hand and pressing it to his face, trying not to flinch at the coldness of it.

"Lay beside me," She whispered.

Sesshoumaru complied, holding in a sigh. He had not brought up the notion of marriage to her since he had found her on the floor the night of the attack.

Minutes passed in silence, and the two of them listened to the other's breathing. His steady and even, hers shaky and uneven, more of a rattle.

"They're coming here. They're going to break Inu Yasha's seal, and they're going to use him as the bond to hold all of their power together. More have joined, some not even willingly. The mass has gotten strong enough to take powers with or without consent. They're coming here for Inu Yasha, a strong human with hanyou blood, who, despite his strength, cannot fight them out, cannot be rid of them. Sesshoumaru, they're heading this way now. They have the scout. We will have no warning," Kagome said in a trembling voice. It was obvious the strain of speaking was very great on her already weak body.

"How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A dragon told me," She said plainly, as if it were nothing at all.

But Sesshoumaru knew better. Few people were deemed worthy of receiving a dragon's message, and most were riddles. For Kagome to get such a clear idea from one was seemingly impossible. But she had, he believed that much, believed what she had seen.

"Kagome, can you tell this to the other lords and ladies, tell them what you saw?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," She said. Before he had a chance to ask anything else, she was asleep, her breathing not evening at all, just going slightly deeper.

He had to face something he didn't want to face before.

Kagome was dieing.

* * *

"There's no way! Dragons only come to pure of body and heart, one untainted by love and touch of man! And then, they only come to the dieing ones! Kagome does not fit that criteria!" Okibi exploded a few hours later in the war room.

"My Lady, if I might interject, I think I know perhaps what is wrong with the Lady Kagome," Shisou said. Sesshoumaru glared at the warrior, who should have been at her post.

"Relax my lord, Anei is taking my place. But, I think Kagome's illness is linked to the jewel. You see, once a miko has it totally in her possession, has used it's powers, it becomes a part of her. When it was stolen, Kagome lost a vital piece of herself, almost like part of her soul, and living without part of your soul is hard. Something similar happened to a shaman who lived in a village we protected. There was an object of power in the village that he protected, for many years no less. It as stolen and he began to deteriorate. I think that perhaps, the jewel was giving Lady Kagome something she wished for that she didn't speak of. Something she would never utter for as a wish to the jewel," Shisou said.

"What?" Ferimaru asked.

"Immortality. The reason the shaman died so quickly was because the artifact, a jewel of a sort, kept his body young and strong, when he should have died long before. I think that perhaps his body was trying to catch up on the spent years. I think this may be happening to Kagome," Shisou finished.

"But she didn't have it long enough to be this weak!" Sesshoumaru roared. The entire room looked at him in askance and disbelief. He had not acted this way since his mother had died!

"I think it's also because the jewel is like a second heart as well," Shisou told him.

"We're not sure, so we can't determine that!" Kouga snapped.

"I am sure! I may be some lowly servant you fool, but I have seen things beyond your years, and I know what I am seeing!" Shisou finally snapped.

"She has a point," Okibi finally sighed.

"Except for that brief time when the jewel was being collected and pieced back together, Kagome has always had it in her possession, and even when it was in pieces she had a shard. So I think Shisou is correct," Jinchi told them all. No one would question the old tiger youkai's wisdom.

"But she still doesn't, a dragon couldn't have-" Okibi trailed brokenly, on the verge of breaking into tears.

"His name was Keiei," Kagome whispered as she was carried into the room by Anei.

"_Keiei_? But he is the strongest of his kind, the eldest, he _could not_ have," Okibi began again.

"He was your polar opposite. You were the strongest, the eldest, and he was the same. He was the mate of your soul," Kagome told her. Okibi looked stricken, as if she had been slapped.

"He told me a lot of things, but most of all is that the mass is heading here, for Inu Yasha to keep them together, to give them a cohesive strength in one body. Inu Yasha will no longer be a hanyou to us, but a pseudo youkai like Naraku, but it will be much worse. Their power is a hundred times that of Naraku, because the mass is no longer taking in weak youkai. They have most of the stronger minor lords and their kin. The name they will take when all bonded will be Hyouden, the field of eternal snow. They will turn Japan to a wasteland," Kagome told them all.

"But you are from the future! This cannot be!" Okibi shouted.

"The future is never set in stone. Shisou was correct, part of my condition is caused by the jewel, but another part is because the future is no longer steady and certain. My future, our future, Japan's future, is nothing but a ripple in the water, one of many. A thousand choices and possibilities," Kagome told her.

"No! I will not accept this as truth!" Okibi said, finally breaking down and crying, her tears a golden color.

"Even now you have not truly lost the blessing of the Gods, your tears are the gold of long past. Okibi, the time's come," Kagome said in a gentle voice.

"No. **No**!" Okibi snapped as she stood. Too much of her past, too many things that hurt were being exposed and she could do nothing to stop it. It could not be true. Her kin had been abandoned. No matter if her tears were gold or clear or blue, they would not change anything.

"The mass is heading for Inu Yasha, correct?" Okibi asked in a cold voice, rivaling even Sesshoumaru's usual apathy. Kagome shook her head, sighing.

"Then we must bring Inu Yasha here and hide him with the strongest sigils we know," Okibi told them as she left.

"Anei, go find Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru told the youkai. Anei nodded and gave Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

"It doesn't matter. She's just scared to believe. Scared to hope. But it's okay. I know what to do," Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru nodded, not wanting to know anymore. He had a feeling he wasn't supposed to know.

"And Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"I accept to be your mate," She whispered as she kissed his lips gently.

"Not advice from a dragon I hope," He joked feebly, trying to get her to smile.

"No, just something I always wanted and now I'm ready to jump for it," Kagome told him as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Alright, Mate," He whispered in her ear. Everyone saw the gentle exchange, the love radiating from both of them. But no one questioned it. Instead they all began to leave, Sesshoumaru leaving last, carrying a smiling Kagome. What he didn't know was that the dragons were keeping her alive right now and giving her strength. They were doing their best to make sure she could go through with what she had to do, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:** Yeah, I hope you guys liked the chappy. Im going back to bed now.


	26. Chapter 25

**Authors Notes:** This is short. Because Im sick and busy. Im sick and Im trying to get a lot of things with my house fixed because the inspector is coming by to see the work we've done on it. Yeah I know,we've been working on the house since Bad Day started a year ago. But in the process my step-dad broke his shoulder twice now and the guy helping us out went to his family because something happened with his wife and yeah. It's a shitty deal. But I gotta get things fixed up before the end of the month or else we'll lose our permits to remodel and that means the downstairs wont get done for a long time.

I wish my brothers would help.Bastards.

On a happier note Ive been with Matt for a month now. And its going awesomely and he surprised me by taking me to Memoirs of a Geisha. IT ROCKED!

Onto the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I no own INU YASHA. I do own the original characters and plot though.

* * *

Falls On Me

Chapter 25

* * *

"I want to do this tonight. I feel like I have to, or else something bad will happen," Kagome told Sesshoumaru as he lay next to her.

"You're too weak. I could hurt you," He began. She silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"I'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked. He didn't want to hurt her. Didn't want to be his father.

"Just trust me," She whispered as she leaned into him and began to slowly kiss him.

It was a passionate kiss, but not like the others had been. The others had been hungry, rough, filled with a searing fire that threatened to destroy them. This kiss though…It was slow, sensuous and filled with promise, a flame held tightly in. His hands traveled over her body, tracing her curves with appreciation, her hands were running through his long hair.

But soon the kiss began to grow more demanding, speaking for both of them as they began to strip one another without regard to their garments. Kagome moaned deeply into their kiss and he broke it, looking down at her naked body beneath his, loving the scent of her arousal, taking pride in the fact that he was the one who caused it.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Kagome nodded and squirmed her hips, trying to get closer to him, to take him into herself. Sesshoumaru leaned down and nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulders, licking it slightly.

Then he thrust in deep and hard, just as he bit down into her neck, tasting her blood and feeling her soul.

_"Mama, what if you loved someone, who refused to love you back?" Kagome asked in shaky whisper. Her mother heard the sobs being held at bay within that whisper._

_"I'd do whatever I could to win their love," Mrs. Higurashi answered._

_"What if they can't love anyone?"_

_"Everyone can love someone. But for some people, it's hard. Maybe something happened to him to hurt him so much that he built a wall around his heart, and he's scared to let that wall down," The older woman said._

So many of her thoughts and memories flowed into him. And she saw his own. He let his energy flow into her, giving her a part of himself. He let her see and feel his love for her, his fear for her current condition, the joy because he felt the energy of his children inside of her womb.

His pace increased and he moved above her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist, her hands scratching at his back as if fighting to keep a hold on reality.

Then all three kingdoms seemed to collide as he felt the most pleasurable ecstasy shatter his being and piece it back together again.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear as he collapsed beside her on the bed, pulling her into his embrace. He noticed the smile on her lips.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru," She whispered as he wiped the bangs from her face.

* * *

The next morning brought urgent knocking on the doors. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stretched and Kagome snuggled deeper into her mate's embrace.

"Tell them to go away," She growled. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"You two get dressed now! Meet us in my study!" Okibi commanded as she poked her head in, then left, slamming the door. Sesshoumaru and Kagome dressed as quickly as possible and ran for Okibi's study. They walked in and closed the doors behind them. Several youkai were already there.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Anei was attacked last night on the way back here, and Inu Yasha was taken. I sent out a scout. The seal was broken somehow. Those bastards knew how to undo all that work!" Okibi shouted as she slammed her fist onto the small table they all sat at.

"Okibi, calm down," Kasen said in a steady, soothing voice.

"Okibi, you have to call all of the remaining phoenixes here. The original ones that weren't born with any youkai blood in them," Kagome said in a small voice. Okibi looked at the miko as if she had lost her mind.

"I think at this point it's best to listen to her my love," Kasen told his wife. Okibi merely nodded and sighed.

"Anei has told me the youkai have all joined and that Inu Yasha is…Different from any youkai he has ever seen. There's something odd about it. I don't understand how they can all just absorb into him. I've never really thought that a youkai would willingly let itself be absorbed," Okibi said.

"I don't understand why. The how is simple though. One thought is all it takes. For them to all want to be stronger, to have more power. That thought is what lets them all bond and become one entity," Miroku stated as he walked in. Kagome jumped up and ran to him(as best she could in her weakened condition anyway) then hugged him tightly.

"We heard rumors and thought it best to come here," Sango said in a rough voice. Kagome looked at her friend in shock. Sango looked as if she had never been pregnant at all!

"Kaede gave me an herbal tea to help me lose what I had gained. And I've been practicing a lot," Sango stated, reading Kagome's thoughts. Kagome ran and hugged her friend tightly as well.

"So, there's another version of Naraku running around, using Inu Yasha as a host?" Sango asked.

"That about sums it up," Kouga said as the three humans sat down at the small table.

"Hmph. Well, at least we have the shikon jewel," Sango said brightly. Then she took in the dour look on everyone's faces.

"Don't tell me it busted again."

"No, it was stolen. We think it is still whole," Sesshoumaru began.

"Damnit, why doesn't someone just throw that damn jewel away or find some place to hide it or something?" Sango shouted.

"Sango, I'll make a note to do that when we get it back. And we will get it back," Kagome said in a confident voice.

"The question is, what do we do? Do we let it come to us or do we hunt it?" Jinchi asked.

"We meet them on a battle ground of their choosing, but it will be only a few miles away from here. And they will be here in two days time," Kagome finished.

"Then I better go to my chamber and start contacting the others," Okibi said, referring to her kindred. Kagome nodded. Everyone got up and began to amble out of the room. However, Sango and Miroku were looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hands in interest.

"When did you two start being so affectionate?" Sango asked.

"We're mates, as of last night," Kagome said.

"Okay. Sesshoumaru, I don't care if you are a youkai lord. If you hurt her, I will rip your balls off and feed them to you," Sango said in sharp tone.

"Understood," Sesshoumaru said, his face and voice expressionless.

Kagome expelled a sigh of relief. She was sure the old Sesshoumaru would have hurt Sango for that comment!

With a startled look Miroku walked over and hugged Kagome gently. Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru joined them, standing fluidly. He picked Kagome up, noticing she had begun to tremble with lack of energy.

"Time to take you back to bed," He began.

"Now just wait a minute, we just got back and there's no way you're going to keep her all to yourself!" Sango snapped, mistaking the situation.

"Sango, look at Kagome, she's ill," Miroku said gently. Sesshoumaru nodded, and Sango suddenly noticed how pale her friend was.

"What's happening to her?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Shisou can explain it, or Anei. I'm going to take her to our room. I will see you both later. If she's feeling up to it, would you like to have dinner with us in our rooms tonight?" The youkai lord asked.

Sango was too stunned by the invitation to accept it right away. Miroku however, was her saving grace.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, thank you," The houshi said in a solemn (yet pleased none the less) tone.

* * *

"Your friends are very protective of you. I will have them guard you with Anei two days from now," Sesshoumaru told Kagome a little while later. Kagome nodded. She knew her friends would help her do what she had to do. It was going to be risky. Not even the dragons knew the outcome.

"I think they're a little scared of how you've changed since they last saw you," Kagome whispered as her mate rubbed his thumb over her cheek affectionately.

"Kagome, a long time ago, I lost someone I loved very deeply. And I don't want to lose you, I don't want to-" He stopped before he said too much.

"I know. I love you, mate," She said in a gentle tone.

"And I love you, mate," He whispered back as he lay next to her and watched her fall into a light, troubled sleep.

* * *

Kagome walked through the giant halls that were shaped from stone. It seemed as if she was in a giant cave.

"You seek answers, little one?" A quiet yet resonant voice asked.

"No, I need help. I'm going to guarded, and I know they won't let me chance it. And, I don't think Okibi and the others will believe you and the dragons will come to help them," Kagome told Keiei.

"Little one, you have our strength. But, what will you do, when the battle is over? You realize that you will die if you go through with this," Keiei told her.

"I might die. Humans are the most egotistical creatures with the greatest desire for their dreams. We will continue to run after our dreams. I want to live. I'm pregnant with Sesshoumaru's children. I don't want to die. But I know if I don't do this…Everyone will die."

"Have you thought about our offer?" Keiei asked her. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"If you were to transport me back to my own time, I could live, but would I be able to come back to the feudal era?" She asked.

"I don't know little human. Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Damnit. I just want to find happiness with my mate," Kagome suddenly sobbed as the tears began to fall.

"There is a way, for you to both be together. It would require a great amount of work on my part, but, I think perhaps I could make it happen, with a little help from the Gods," Keiei told her. Kagome felt the fatherly affection radiating from him.

"How?"

"I can not tell you until I know for sure it can work. I do not give out false hope little one. But I have one condition," Keiei said in a warning tone.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"You must take care of the child Maru."

"Sango's child? But why?" Kagome asked in a confused tone.

"She is the child of your soul. The night you helped Sango give birth, you pushed your energy into Sango so that she could have the last child. You saved both mother and child, but in doing so, put enough of your energy into Sango and the child that the child is now your child, bonded by soul, by karma."

"No **WAY**!" Kagome screeched. "That is Sango's baby! I saw it pop out of her!"

"It did 'pop out of her' as you so quaintly put it, but that child transformed miko. Because of your energy. It is your child," Keiei finished in a tone that brooked no argument.

"If Sango will agree," Kagome began tentively, hating herself for answering. Was she being selfish? Most likely. But…To be together with Sesshoumaru after the battle…Was it worth it?

"She already has in her own way," Keiei said as the scenery around her began to fade.

"What about the battle?" Kagome shouted.

"We will help you when the time comes," Keiei said as his voice faded.

And then she was awake again.

* * *

Sango tossed and turned in her sleep and Miroku watched his lovely wife. He knew her pain, her dilemma. Knowing a child was no longer hers by soul…To know it was all a mistake, spurred on by the help of her best friend. Sango had told him everything only a few nights ago. The dragons had told her about the battle, about her child, about how Maru wasn't really anyone's save Kagome's. It was a hard truth to accept. Even harder to accept the fact that the child would be taken away from them.

But Sango had made the choice.

"Miroku?" Sango's voice asked wearily. Miroku smiled at his now awake wife.

"Yes my love?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" Her voice was laced with doubt and fear.

"I think so. I think perhaps this is ordained by the gods," Miroku told her.

"I hate the Gods," Sango snapped.

"At times we all do dearest."

* * *

**Authors End Notes: I might redo this. I still dont know.You guys tell me please.**


	27. Authors Apology

Hello everyone. I am currently dealing with the total loss of everything I've ever written since I got my first computer. My old computer friend once. I tried to get it fixed. It worked, for about a week. Then it died and kicked the bucket. Really kicked it, like it started to smell like burning plastic. Greg(my brother) reformatted my hard drives instead of pulling the information off of it. This lead to the loss of about six gigs of writing. Yeah. Believe me, I've already cried. Sad ne?

These are excuses I know, and please forgive this authoress. I just got a new computer. I'm currently over six hundred bucks in debt with my brother and I have to pay him back. Joy

I'm Working on re-writing everything I lost. Falls On Me is not finished or dead. I swear I will continue this story until it is over, and then I will work on a sequel. I know you guys are prolly pissed, but I swear I'll have this story done soon. Please forgive my lack of updates. I hope the next chapter will be up sometime on St. Paddy's Day. I Won't rest until then.

-Blinky Blix


	28. Could You Save Me?

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys. Guess what? I don't even have MS Word anymore. Yeah, it sucks because that was my favorite writing application. But I downloaded this really interesting program that's exactly like word, except it sounds like a typewriter when I type, which is oddly comforting. Dunno why, just is. (And if it gets annoying I can turn the sound off) Well, I had to reread the entire story, which took all day (I took a break to watch a Naruto episode I downloaded). I'm trying to get over my depression about losing my stories. The good thing is I still remember every story idea, so I can expand from there and I haven't lost anything in reality. Not to mention old notes I had written down about them.

Well, here it is everyone, I'm posting this right after midnight,well,five a.m. to be honest. I bushed. So Happy St. Paddy's Day. The quote for the day…I got it off someone's profile here on "You're never really drunk until you trip over the pattern in the carpet."

**OH AND IM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY ALREADY AND FOR ANEI FANS OUT THERE, HE'S ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS. YAY!**

Thanks are at the bottom

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dun own anything cept my original characters. Don't steal them.

* * *

**Falls On Me**

**Chapter 26**

Two days had passed, and Kagome watched Sesshoumaru leave the castle with the others. Only Sango and Miroku stayed behind to guard her, at Sesshoumaru's command.

"Do you think that they'll all come back?" Sango asked in a quiet whisper.

"Of course! All of them are skilled fighters and can take down Naraku. Besides, I know… Damn it Sango. I need your help," Kagome told her friend. "And yours too Miroku."

"We'll do anything to help," Miroku said in a concerned voice. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Please, ignore any voices you here, ignore everything. Just pretend I'm in my room and don't look in on me okay?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, what are you up to?" Sango asked.

"Just trust me."

"You're joking right? Kagome please, what are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to the battle."

"WHAT!" Sango screeched.

"Sango, I don't have a choice."

"You're kidding. There's always a choice Kagome," Miroku told her.

"Not when my mate's life is on the line,"Kagome said. Miroku and Sango both nodded, suddenly understanding the why of the situation. They just didn't understand the how.

"The Dragons are taking me. Guys, please stay here. You have children to live for," Kagome told them.

"No way! I'm in this as deep as you are. The least the dragons could for me is take me with you," Sango muttered as she went into the room. Miroku nodded and walked into the bedroom too.

What they saw was a circle set up, the ring itself being outline by candles.

"Okay then guys, get into the circle, we don't have any more time."

Sesshoumaru watched as the pseudo youkai charged at him again. Sesshoumaru knew why. No matter what his half brother would always hate him, even if his memories had been sealed.

However, the memories were out and Inu Yasha knew everything. And the hanyou wasn't one bit about it.

"Sesshoumaru, watch out behind you!" Okibi shouted. Sesshoumaru dodged just in time to evade the oni that had a claw ready to strike.

"Where did they all come from?" Ferimaru shouted as she dodged another bolt of thunder from a random youkai.

"They joined him when they saw how strong he was. Better to be the devil's right hand than his enemy," Okibi shouted as she sent another wave of fire at Inu Yasha.

"We can't keep up like this or he'll win!" Anei shouted, using his katana to destroy one youkai after the other. His Shadows from Hell were swarming over as many youkai as they could, but it wasn't enough. It seemed as if there was no end to them.

Sesshoumaru felt his side being ripped open and he looked down to see that his brother was there, claws dug deep into the skin.

"Thought you could have my wife did you?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"She's not your wife, she's my mate!" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he punched Inu Yasha. Finally, after everything had happened, he would be able to take proper revenge on his brother.

"So how good is she to you. Probably never as good as she was to me," Inu Yasha said with a smirk.

"No, she's better to me. Because I treat her as she should be treated!" Sesshoumaru said as he punched his brother again. "I don't strike her." Another punch to Inu Yasha's now bleeding face. "I don't rape her." Another blow, this time to the hanyou's solar plexus.

"She will never love you," Inu Yasha spat as he threw a punch, and missed.

"You're wrong, she already does. But most of all, she's carrying my pup," Sesshoumaru bellowed as he punched the hanyou's throat. Inu Yasha went down grabbing his throat, trying to get breath.

"She can't," Inu Yasha began.

"She can, ad she is. She is my mate, my Queen, and my savior. You are a fool Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said as he walked from Inu Yasha.

"Do-Don't turn your back on me 'big brother'. You've forgotten that I'm still strong!" Inu Yasha snarled as he jumped towards Sesshoumaru.

However, a bright burst of light blinded him and some sort of energy sent him flying back.

Everyone in the field watched, amazed, as the light faded and Kagome was seen, flanked by her two best friends.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru bellowed.

Kagome walked resolutely towards the hanyou who lay still a few feet away.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said in a quiet, commanding voice.

"Wench, it's you. You've got powers. I wonder how a miko would taste, even if she is a whore," Inu Yasha snarled as he grabbed Kagome arm. Kagome smiled and as everyone watched, paralyzed, Kagome was absorbed into Inu Yasha.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru howled as he threw himself at his brother.

But something strange was happening and he stopped short as Inu Yasha began to jerk wildly, as if he no longer had control of his limbs.

The sky began to turn gray. Everyone looked towards the heavens when they heard a loud roar. The clouds seemed to be churning, and Sesshoumaru couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw something.

"Oh my god," Okibi breathed. The other phoenixes moved towards her, their faces covered in golden tears.

"We did not forget you," A voice rumbled.

It was a dragon!

"Keiei? Oh gods, it can't be you," Okibi said in a tremulous whisper.

"The little miko wished for us to help you defeat the hanyou, and here we are," Keiei said, just before turning around and roaring.

Several roars responded, and suddenly victory was assured as the dragons went forth and began to merely swallow all of the offending youkai.

Finally there was only Inu Yasha. Everyone watched as Okibi and the rest of the original phoenixes surrounded him and began to sing, only there were no words.

Inu Yasha's true form as he was then was revealed. He looked similar to Naraku, all earth and tentacles. Then, one by one, youkai were leaving the mass, and becoming their own selves again. Little by little mass shrank, and the youkai that feel from him were purified. Some were left alive, and Sesshoumaru assumed they were te one pulled in against their will.

Finally there was just Inu Yasha.

But no Kagome.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"She is gone," Keiei told him bluntly.

"No. She wouldn't have done this to me. She promised me!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Sleep, you battle is over," Keiei whispered.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru shouted. But suddenly he felt himself falling, like he was being sucked into the ground.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome dear, wake up," A familiar voice said. Kagome stirred lightly and smiled when she opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her.

"Hello mama. I had the strangest dream," Kagome muttered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't think it was a dream," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter with a smirk.

"What are you talking about mama?"

"Kagome, did you happen to get married in the past week by any chance?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Kagome asked, feeling trapped by her mother's intense glare.

"Truthfully."

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Technically we're just mates. What a minute mama. Why are you asking me this?" Kagome asked, suddenly confused.

"Well, you have a 'mate' downstairs that's fascinated with the stove and who's already threatened to kill Buyo. He said to let you sleep because you were pregnant. How can you be pregnant, isn't it too soon to tell?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It's a youkai thing."

"What about those adorable children. And that baby. That can't be your baby," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh boy. It wasn't a dream," Kagome sighed as she thumped back onto the bed.

"You're awake," A new voice said. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru smiling at her from the door.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Mrs. Higurashi said as she left the room. Her tone however, said that she wanted the full story, soon.

"Your mother is a very strong woman, very brave too," Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"Sesshoumaru, how did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"I think it was Keiei. I don't know how, but right after he told me you were gone, he told me to sleep, that my battle was over. I woke up here. Shippou, Rin, and Maru were here too, pilled on top of us. I'm surprised your bed didn't break."

"Oh god, this is going to be hard to explain," Kagome sighed.

"I don't think so. I think was what was fated."

"The fates have a screwy sense of humor," Kagome sighed as she pulled him onto the bed with her and moved closer to his body.

"You saved my life," Kagome told him.

"You saved my world," He told her.

A few seconds went by in peaceful silence, suddenly there was a crashing noise downstairs as Mrs. Higurashi slammed the door and started shouting for them.

"Could you save me?" He finally asked her, nuzzling his nose into her skin.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I might re-write this chapter into something longer and more detailed. I most likely will, because it pisses me off how much I don't like this chapter. It won't end here, there's an epilogue I'll post in a couple of days. I'm sorry I wrapped it up like this guys, but it sounds bad, but I wanted it finished, it was a driving force, yet my brain is totally fried. I quit my job (anyone ever been to waffle house? Yeah, don't work there. I quit because my manager is a backstabbing asshat) and I have an interview tomorrow. I'm doing some testing at the end of this month and trying to save for college. (prays to get job as secretary). Yeah I know, it doesn't sound exciting, but I'm seventeen, what can I hope for right now. Blah. Anyways, I wanted to say thank you guys, and happy St. Paddy's day. Here's my thanks.

**Shadowcat1028:** Thank you. You made me feel better, like perhaps I wasn't a total wuss for crying about losing the stories.

**Tsuyoi84:** I hope this was good enough. I know it prolly sux. I might even re-write it. Seriously contemplating it. Worship? Wow. I'm not gonna let that go to my head. Because then I'll mess up. But thank you.

**Bluediamond-hime:** Thank you. You are my hero, you know that right?

**Sweetkijo:**Brothers are also for target practice. Oops, did I say that? Hehe. Thanks for the support.

**Tsurara Hime: **I wouldn't go so far as committing suicide over it, but I did contemplate bashing my head into the fried motherboard for awhile there….

**YoukaiSesshoumaruLover:** My boyfriend and I are getting along well. I've started reading your first story and liked it btw. Hmm, sounds like you don't like your neighbor too much. Well, thank you for the support, and cant wait to get the linkage.

**Tasha600: **Thank you and I hope I didn't disappoint you.

**The painted Lady:** Thank you for your support. It's not a dell, it's a franken-computer. Basically it's built from scratch. Since some parts are only a year old, I used those, got a new motherboard,hard drive,and processor,as well as a new cd burner. Yeah. I'm so in debt and looking for a job.

**Leiral: **Thank you for the support! I love it when people ask me to write more. But I think I'm gonna re-write this chapter. It sounds sucky to me.

**Blinding Crimson Tears: **Don't get over being Irish, it's awesome. My party tonight is going to be interesting. Half of us aren't drinking, the rest, they're sleeping downstairs and waking up with make-up on and their shoelaces tied to the studs of our unfinished basement walls if they make too much noise. (smiles). Happy St Paddys Day!

_Thank You Everyone._


End file.
